


T³

by LauraKuchiki



Category: BakuTodo - Fandom, Yaoi - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AU, M/M, Mpreg, Muerte de personajes, OOC
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 57,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraKuchiki/pseuds/LauraKuchiki
Summary: Los hermanos Todoroki descubren un misterioso libro en el desván de su casa que les da poderes mágicos. Lo cual hace que sus vidas cambien para siempre.Natsuo, Fuyumi y Shôto deberán aprender a controlar esos poderes y evitar que afecte a lo de su alrededor.Pero por desgracia, Shôto se enamorará de alguien con quien no debería estar ni en sueños. Un demonio.Katsuki Bakugô x Shôto TodorokiAU. Mpreg. OoC. Muerte de personajes. Sin quirk.SPOILERS DE ''EMBRUJADAS''
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto, Bakutodo - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	1. Los hermanos Todoroki

**Author's Note:**

> La serie Charmed pertenece al fallecido Aaron Spelling. Y los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia a Kôhei Horikoshi. 
> 
> Yo escribo esto sin ánimo de lucro.

Fuera caía una lluvia tan intensa que Fuyumi se vio obligada a correr hacia la casa. Porque aún con paraguas, el viento provocó que se le mojara la ropa y las bolsas de la compra que traía entre las manos.

En cuanto cruzó la puerta, con alivio, pudo soltar el paraguas y quitarse el empapado abrigo.

–¡¿Natsuo?!

–Arriba—dijo sin más su hermano desde el piso superior. Para segundos después, bajar por las escaleras a su encuentro.

–Siento llegar tarde—se excusó la chica en dirección a la cocina.

–Me muero de hambre. Hoy apenas probé bocado en el museo. ¿Qué tal tu entrevista de trabajo? –preguntó siguiendo a su hermana.

–No fui.

–¿Y dónde estabas?

–Fui a comprar los ingredientes para mi examen de mañana.

–Eres la mejor cocinera del mundo. Seguro que te contratan en un sitio mejor—dijo convencido. Aún así, se le notaba ensimismado mientras Fuyumi sacaba alimentos de las bolsas.

Entonces ella se percató de algo que había sobre la encimera. Una tabla de ouija de madera clara.

–¿Y esto? –cuestionó sujetándola entre sus manos.

–La encontré en una caja del desván. ¿La recuerdas? –Natsuo tomó asiento en un alto taburete.

Fuyumi leyó una inscripción que tenía en la parte trasera.

–'' _A mis tres preciosos niños. Que esto os proporcione la luz para encontrar las sombras. El poder de tres os hará libres. Con amor, mamá._ '' ...Nunca nos paramos a pensar qué quería decir con esto. La verdad...es que ni recordaba la inscripción—dijo en tono triste.

–Deberíamos enviársela a Shôto. Está siempre en la oscuridad. No le vendría mal un poco de luz—soltó Natsuo cogiendo una uva de modo despreocupado.

–Eres muy duro con él.

–Fuyu... Sólo quiero que piense en el futuro. Pasarse el día entero en el trabajo no es bueno, y menos para su vida social.

–Yo creo que Shôto sabe perfectamente lo que quiere hacer con su vida. Que se haya ido de esta casa desde los 18 años mientras que nosotros seguimos aferrados a ella, sólo nos confirma que tiene la cabeza bien amueblada y las cosas muy claras.

–Si esa cabeza la asomara por aquí de vez en cuando, me parecería perfecto. ¿Me haces la cena?

Fuyumi no tardó en acomodar unos ingredientes y ponerse a picarlos.

–¿Recuerdas que hablamos de qué hacer con el cuarto de Shôto? –preguntó Natsuo a su espalda, todavía sentado en el taburete.

–Sé que quieres alquilarlo, pero aún no estoy convencida.

–Ganaríamos dinero extra y además, podrían ayudarnos con la limpieza.

–Shôto es el dueño de esa habitación. Él debería decidir qué hacer con ella—Fuyumi se volteó a verle.

–Ya no vive aquí. Ya no es suya.

–¿Y si yo le hubiera insistido para que se mudara aquí de nuevo? –dijo la chica con cara de circunstancias.

Natsuo abrió la boca y los ojos grises incrédulo.

–¿Y lo convenciste?

A la mañana siguiente, el radiante sol había borrado cualquier atisbo de la tormenta que hubo durante la noche. Y fue la tarde de ese mismo día cuando un chico de cabellos bicolor cruzó la puerta con una maleta de ruedas en la mano izquierda, y un transportín con un gato de color canelo en la derecha.

–¡Shôto, bienvenido a casa! –Fuyumi fue la primera en darle un fuerte abrazo, sin apenas darle tiempo para soltar la maleta y al felino.

–Tienes un gato—aclaró Natsuo sorprendido.

–Me aconsejaron que era beneficioso tener una mascota. Dicen que alivia la soledad.

–¿Y les hiciste caso? –esta vez fue el mayor el que abrazó a su hermano.

–Sólo para que me dejaran en paz.

–Me alegra mucho que lo hicieras—Fuyumi fue la que abrió el transportín y la mascota salió disparada hacia el salón.

–Y has conseguido mantenerlo con vida—soltó Natsuo divertido. Su hermano no pareció molestarse por su apreciación aunque había sido para chincharle.

–Los gatos son verdaderamente fáciles de cuidar. Independientes. Lo cual es de agradecer—aclaró el menor. –Se llama Sansa.

Fuyumi volvió a abrazar a Shôto de un modo maternal, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–¿Por qué decidiste volver a esta casa? –cuestionó Natsuo. Todavía seguían todos en el recibidor.

–Fuyu me llamó llorando porque sentía realmente vacía la casa sin mi. Y me dijo que tú también lo estabas pasando fatal.

De repente, la chica se separó de su hermano pequeño y se alejó hacia la cocina. Aunque ambos notaron su fingida cara de no haber roto un plato jamás.

–Prepararé una cena especial. Por esta maravillosa reunión de hermanos.

–¿Sabes lo que es maravilloso? Que ahora Shôto nos ayudará con las tareas domésticas—dijo Natsuo palmeando la espalda de su hermano y arrastrándole con él al interior de la casa.

Fuyumi era una excelente cocinera, y lo que más le gustaba en el mundo era alimentar a los chicos de su vida. A sus hermanos a los que tanto quería. Por lo que a ninguno le sorprendió que llenara los platos hasta los topes de comida y que aunque todavía les quedaba mucho por comer, no cesara en lo de intentar llenarles los platos de nuevo.

Y a pesar de que Shôto era el que llevaba más tiempo fuera de esa casa. Al que hacía más que no veían y el que más novedades para contar tendría que tener, era Natsuo el que acaparaba la conversación. Shôto nunca había sido demasiado hablador y ambos lo sabían.

Aunque hubo algo que les interrumpió. La ouija que continuaba sobre la encimera y cuyo puntero comenzó a moverse por si solo.

–Desván—leyó Shôto en voz alta en cuanto el puntero se detuvo. Y de pronto se fue la luz.

–¿Desván? De ahí saqué la ouija ayer—aclaró Natsuo. Fuera comenzó a llover con fuerza, igual que la noche anterior.

Fuyumi tenía el rostro ceniciento por el miedo. –Tal vez enfadaste a alguien. No debiste sacar la tabla de ahí.

Los tres se aventuraron en subir las escaleras de su casa. Shôto delante alumbrando con la linterna del teléfono móvil, Natsuo en medio y Fuyumi detrás, enganchada de su brazo.

–Tranquila, no nos va a pasar nada malo—intentó tranquilizar Natsuo.

–En las películas de terror, el que dice eso, siempre muere el primero—musitó ella con voz temblorosa.

–Nadie va a morir—aclaró Shôto. –Sólo subimos a ver qué hay y bajaremos de nuevo.

–Yo te diré lo que hay—dijo Natsuo. –Cajas y más cajas con cosas de mamá y de la abuela. Ni se ve la ventana del fondo. ¡Ah! Y polvo. También hay de eso. Mucho.

Shôto abrió la puerta del desván poco a poco, y en cuanto cruzó la puerta, fuera cayó un rayo.

–¡Vamos a morir! –chilló Fuyumi casi haciendo caer a Natsuo.

–Ya te dije... –Shôto se silenció cuando algunas pilas de cajas se apartaron por si solas y les mostraron un atril sobre el que reposaba un libro.

–Vamos a morir—susurró Natsuo dándole la mano a su hermana.

Shôto se acercó al atril. Aquel libro parecía llamarle de alguna manera. Era de portada oscura, grueso y a pesar de su apariencia antigua y descuidada, no tenía encima ni una mota de polvo.

– _El libro de las sombras_ –leyó en cuanto pasó la primera página. Entonces pasó a la siguiente y continuó leyendo. – _Escucha ahora las palabras de los brujos. Los secretos que se esconden en la noche. Aquí se invocan a los dioses más antiguos. La magia consiste en buscar. En esta noche y a esta hora, invoco al poder ancestral. Concede tus poderes a estos tres hermanos. Dáselo. Queremos el poder. Danos el poder..._

–No leas eso, Shôto—Fuyumi y Natsuo seguían bajo el marco de la puerta, temerosos aún de acercarse.

–Parece una especie de conjuro—dijo Shôto tranquilamente volviendo a cerrar el libro. –¿Mamá hacía brujería?

–En absoluto. Lo sabríamos—dijo Fuyumi.

–Volvamos abajo, por favor—concluyó Natsuo.

–Tranquilo. No nos ha dado vueltas la cabeza, ni hemos vomitado puré de guisantes. Estamos a salvo—Shôto le dedicó a sus hermanos una muy leve sonrisa y volvió a encabezar la marcha al piso inferior.

–Yo tampoco me siento diferente—apreció Fuyumi cuando por fin llegaron al salón.

A la mañana siguiente, los tres hermanos se fueron a trabajar. Cada uno a su respectivo empleo. Shôto a su consulta psicológica. Natsuo al museo y Fuyumi a su prueba para chef. Y es allí donde la chica se da cuenta de que es capaz de congelar el tiempo. Y al terminar su turno Shôto, gracias a una premonición, evita el atropello de unos chavales.

Cuando todos se juntaron en casa a la hora de cenar, el tema alrededor de la mesa era lo ocurrido.

–No tenéis poderes especiales. Ninguno—dijo Natsuo pinchando con el tenedor un suculento filete.

–De verdad, vi lo que iba a pasar y lo evité—aclaró Shôto con seriedad.

–Y yo paralicé al chef. Lo cual fue una suerte, porque me faltó un ingrediente y lo pude añadir antes de que probase lo que le había preparado—comentó Fuyumi acomodándose las gafas.

–Shôto, ya le has metido ideas estúpidas en la cabeza a tu hermana mayor—Natsuo, hastiado, soltó un suspiro. –Pásame la sal, ¿quieres? –. Pero contrario a lo que esperaba, el salero se movió solo hacia él deslizándose por la mesa.

Se miraron los unos a los otros, alucinados.

–¿Cómo lo habéis hecho?

–Fuiste tú—Shôto alzó las manos para que viera que no tenía nada en ellas.

–Bastante tengo con lo mío—aclaró Fuyumi. Y reinó el silencio más absoluto en la cocina durante un par de minutos.

–Así que...ahm... ¿Puedo mover las cosas con la mente? –cuestionó algo turbado Natsuo rascándose la cabeza y despeinando sus cabellos blancos.

–Nos he convertido en brujos... –musitó Shôto.

–Tenemos que quitarnos esto. Es peligroso. Quién sabe lo que podríamos hacer. A alguien. A nosotros mismo—la chica palideció.

–¿Bromeas? Esto es la leche. Podemos ser como superhéroes—el mayor se animó.

–No creo que esto sea algo que se pueda deshacer tan fácilmente. Me parece que estamos condenados—dijo el bicolor. Y tan tranquilo dio un sorbo a su vaso de agua.

Por la mañana Fuyumi despertó a sus hermanos, con el libro de las sombras en las manos y los guió al salón.

–Tal parece que estos poderes los hemos heredado. Alguno de nuestros antepasados fue brujo, aunque no sé cual; no conozco todo nuestro árbol genealógico. En el libro dice que las brujas y los brujos pueden ser buenos o malos. Los buenos hacen lo que quieran sin dañar a nadie. Y el objetivo de los malos es matar a los buenos y obtener sus poderes. –Shôto y Natsuo se habían acomodado junto a ella, cada uno en un lado del sofá. –Lo peor es que podría ser cualquiera. Personas normales. Como nosotros... éramos antes. Creo que ahora que han despertado nuestros poderes estamos en peligro. Porque antes estábamos ocultos al resto.

–A mi no me da miedo tener poderes—aclaró el menor.

–A mi tampoco—dijo Natsuo.

–Pues según el libro, nuestros poderes crecerán. Hay que tener cuidado. Aprender a controlarlos y no utilizarlos para beneficio personal. Ahora todo será diferente, pero nos mantendremos unidos—continuó la chica, que aprovechando que estaba en medio de sus hermanos, les dio la mano.

–¿No puedo utilizar mi don ni siquiera para adivinar el número de la lotería? –preguntó Shôto y los otros dos estallaron en risas. –Lo digo en serio...

_Continuará..._


	2. Chico para todo

–¡Necesitamos un fontanero! –chilló Natsuo desde la cocina.

Fuyumi y Shôto llegaron corriendo justo a tiempo para ver a su hermano empapado de los pies a la cabeza, con los brazos estirados intentando llegar a la fuga de agua a chorros que salía del fregadero.

La peliblanca agitó las manos y detuvo el tiempo, haciendo que su hermano pudiera apartarse por fin de aquella fuente improvisada.

–Se ve que tu poder no afecta a los brujos—apreció Shôto.

–¿Alguno sabe si en el libro de las sombras viene un hechizo para reparar esta ruina de casa? –Natsuo se quitó la camiseta y la retorció.

–Por lo pronto, cortaré el suministro. Luego llamaré a alguien—dijo el bicolor.

–Usar el libro para reparar la casa de la abuela... ¿No es usar la magia para beneficio personal? –comentó la chica.

–Tienes razón. Haría aparecer un jacuzzi en el cuarto de baño—dijo el mayor antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

Cinco minutos después, Shôto colgó el teléfono y Natsuo volvió a la planta inferior con ropa seca encima.

–Según Google, ese ''Chico para todo'' es eficiente; aunque yo habría preferido a Super Mario. Vendrá mañana por la mañana. Hasta entonces, no podremos usar los grifos.

–Lo siento por vosotros. Yo ya me he duchado—dijo el mayor sonriendo. –¿Y llamaste a alguien que se hace llamar ''Chico para todo''? …¿Repara cosas o es un gigoló?

El rostro de Fuyumi se puso rojo como un tomate–¡Shôto!

–No sabía que lo de ''Chico para todo'' podía significar eso... –se mostró pensativo unos instantes, pero no parecía para nada igual de afectado que su hermana. –Dijo que dejásemos cortada el agua. Evidentemente no vendrá con intenciones sexuales.

El ''Chico para todo'' apareció a la mañana siguiente tal y como había dicho. Se trataba de un joven alto, de cabello corto azul oscuro y los ojos del mismo tono, además de unas curiosas cejas que parecían flechas apuntando a derecha e izquierda.

–Usted debe ser el ''Chico para todo'' –dijo Shôto invitándolo a pasar con un gesto de la mano.

–Mi nombre es Tensei Iida, pero pueden llamarme Tensei.

–Yo soy Shôto, y esos de ahí...—dijo señalando esta vez a sus dos hermanos, de pie cerca de la entrada. –Son mis hermanos Fuyumi y Natsuo. Él es el que se cargó el grifo.

–No me lo cargué. Llevaba dando problemas un tiempo. Yo no tengo la culpa de que reventara justo en mis narices—se defendió el otro rascándose la cabeza avergonzado.

Tensei los saludó con una leve inclinación y miró a su alrededor.

–La casa es antigua, ¿verdad? –apreció. En las manos llevaba una caja de herramientas de color rojo.

–Tiene un mogollón de años—confirmó el mayor de los Todoroki. –Ven, te la enseño. Seguramente tendrás que arreglar más cosas en un futuro inmediato—y con confianza le pasó la mano sobre los hombros y lo adentró en la cocina.

Shôto se dio cuenta entonces de que su hermana continuaba estática. Tal cual la había visto cuando la presentó al recién llegado. Con un ligero rubor en las mejillas y mirando al espacio vacío que Tensei había dejado al marcharse con Natsuo.

–Fuyu...¿Estás bien?

La chica asintió como si fuera un gesto meramente automático y salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

Poco después se atrevió a bajar a la cocina. Natsuo mantenía una animada conversación con Tensei, aunque era el Todoroki el único que hablaba sin parar. Sentado sobre su acostumbrado taburete, mientras el otro chico continuaba reparando el fregadero.

–¿Tienes hambre, Iida? –preguntó con el rostro ruborizado desde el marco de la puerta.

–¡Fuyu, llegas justo a tiempo! –Natsuo se bajó de un salto del taburete, entusiasmado. –Dile que sí, Tensei. Fuyumi es la mejor cocinera del mundo. Es como una madre que sabe hacer todas tus comidas favoritas.

Tensei le sonrió amable, pero la chica, sonrojada hasta el cuello apenas pudo articular las palabras.

–Sólo me pre...preocupo por mis hermanos...pe...pero no en plan gruñón o mandona. En todo ca...caso sería una madre dulce y atenta. Aunque...no...no soy su madre.

Natsuo la miró extrañado por su comportamiento e iba a decirle algo, hasta que Shôto apareció al rescate de su hermana y lo sacó de la cocina.

–No te burles de ella delante de Iida.

–¿Por qué?¿Qué le pasa?¿A qué venía ese raro tartamudeo?

–Me parece que le gusta.

–¿Le gusta Tensei? –Natsuo pareció cavilar unos segundos y acto seguido sonrió. –¿Alguna vez le ha gustado un chico?

–¿Que sepamos? No.

–Y tenemos dos opciones ahora. Ayudarla...o divertirnos a su costa.

–No nos vamos a divertir a costa de nuestra hermana. La ayudaremos.

–Shôto, eres un aguafiestas.

–No conocemos a ese chico. No sabemos nada de él. Si Fuyumi se ha fijado en él...

–Un flechazo—interrumpió Natsuo. –Lo acaba de ver por primera vez. Ha sido un flechazo.

–Eso no existe.

–Sí existe.

–En las películas—dijo el bicolor con sorna. –Pero vamos a ser buenos.

Shôto volvió a la cocina, donde su hermana trataba de hacer algo para comer, intentando por todos los medios de no mirar al ''Chico para todo''.

–Las escaleras también necesitan un arreglo—comentó el menor.

–Claro. Me ocuparé—dijo Tensei en tono cortés.

–Y las paredes del salón necesitan un repaso—añadió Natsuo. –Vas a pasarte mucho tiempo en esta casa, amigo.

Y así fue. Tensei Iida pasó semanas trabajando bajo el techo de los Todoroki, que siempre encontraban un nuevo desperfecto que él tuviera que arreglar. Lidiando con una tímida Fuyumi que parecía haberse propuesto hacerle engordar varios kilos agasajándole con su exquisita comida.

Una mañana, Tensei estaba arreglando el grifo del cuarto de baño del piso superior, cuando entró Fuyumi.

–¿Te gustan las ostras, Iida? Voy a prepararlas para la cena—se ofreció.

–¿Sabes lo que me gustaría, Fuyumi? –dijo extendiendo la mano hacia ella.

–¿Qué? –no pudo evitar sonrojarse violentamente imaginándose alguna cosa.

–Que me alcanzaras la llave inglesa. ¿Podrías pasármela?

La chica asintió, echó un vistazo a la caja de herramientas que había a sus pies y se la dio.

–Gracias.

Natsuo entró al cuarto de baño tras haber estado observando la escena en silencio y le dio un codazo a su hermana en el brazo, instándola a que le dijese algo más interesante a Tensei que lo de las ostras.

La chica, a rastras, lo sacó al pasillo con ella.

–Déjame tranquila.

–Déjate ya de tonterías y pídele que salga contigo. Ya estoy harto de ir pisando tus babas por toda la casa. Y si tengo voto en lo de la cena, prefiero lasaña. Gracias.

–No seas grosero.

–¡Y tú no seas tan tímida!

–¿Y si dice que no? –el rostro le ardía de lo rojo que estaba.

–Eso no va a pasar, pero si lo hace es un idiota cegato que no te merece. Porque eres preciosa. Y haces unas lasañas que están de rechupete.

–Hablo enserio... Yo nunca...Nunca le he pedido una cita a un chico–concluyó dando un gritito por la vergüenza de haber soltado aquello delante de su hermano y se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

–No lo dudaba ni por un segundo, Fuyu. Pero escucha—la sujetó por los hombros a ver si así la chica se tranquilizaba un poco y le prestaba atención. –Ese tío tiene que haberse dado cuenta de que te gusta, y si no ha salido corriendo todavía...Puede que también le gustes. Es simpático. Y muy trabajador. Además, se come lo que le cocinas, e incluso repite algunas veces. Estamos en el siglo XXI; no pasa nada si le pides salir tú.

Natsuo la empujó de nuevo dentro del cuarto de baño. Justo a tiempo, porque Iida volteó el rostro en su dirección.

–La tubería está atascada, pero la desatasco en un momento.

Fuyumi tragó saliva, intentando calmarse. Sonriendo como podía. Rezando porque las palabras adecuadas salieran de su boca.

–¿Te apetece un té? –fue lo único que pudo decir.

–¡Maldita sea! –se escuchó cerca.

Natsuo volvió al cuarto de baño a la vez que su hermana salía.

–Tensei, ¿quieres salir a cenar mañana con mi hermana? Ella no se atreve a pedírtelo.

Fuyumi gritó desde el pasillo.

–Claro.

–Genial. Vendrás a buscarla. Le abrirás la puerta del coche y pagarás la cena.

–Por supuesto—dijo el otro convencido y ligeramente sonrojado.

Cuando Shôto subió las escaleras se topó con su hermana al borde del colapso.

–¿Estás bien?

Ella no le respondió. Solamente le abrazó muy feliz.

La noche siguiente, Shôto y Natsuo espiaban a través de la cortina a su hermana, que acababa de llegar de cenar con Tensei y se habían detenido en lo alto de las escaleras.

–Tiene que besarla—dijo el mayor.

–¿Tras la primera cita? –preguntó el bicolor.

–Si ella le gusta, la besará.

–A Fuyu le dará algo...¿Y si no la besa significa que no le gusta?

–Como amiga...

–Eso la destrozará.

–Le partiré la cara a ese imbécil si la hace llorar—Natsuo acompañó sus palabras cerrando el puño.

–Tú los uniste. Sería culpa tuya. Tendrías que golpearte a ti mismo también.

La verdad es que Fuyumi estaba muy guapa. Con un vestido del mismo tono rojo que los pequeños mechones de su cabello, que traía recogido en un curioso y elegante moño.

Tensei y ella sonreían, visiblemente nerviosos antes de que el chico tomara el rostro de ella entre las manos, la acercase a el y la besara en los labios.

–¡Sí! ¿Quién es un casamentero, Shôto? –dijo dando suaves puñetazos en el antebrazo de su hermano. –Tú serás el siguiente. Te buscaré una linda chica.

–¿Y por qué primero no buscas una para ti?

–Yo puedo encontrar novia con más facilidad que tú. Y como hermano mayor, debo velar por tus intereses.

Shôto abrió mucho los ojos y salió corriendo hacia el sofá.

–¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya venía...? –susurró el otro saltando por encima del respaldo. Entonces ambos se colocaron como pudieron, fingiendo despreocupación absoluta.

–¿Qué tal la cita? –preguntó Shôto mirando hacia la televisión que no tenía subido el volumen.

–¿Se portó bien?

Fuyumi llevaba una sonrisa en la cara que amenazaba con durarle de por vida. Y como si flotara, se dejó caer en uno de los sillones individuales.

–Es el hombre perfecto—murmuró con la mirada perdida.

Shôto sonrió levemente.

–Me alegro de verte tan feliz, Fuyu.

–Pero el hombre perfecto, soy yo—aclaró Natsuo.

_Continuará..._


	3. Luz blanca

Desde ese momento, la relación entre Fuyumi y Tensei se convirtió en oficial, y el chico de cabellos azules continuaba rondando por la casa de los Todoroki para algo más que para arreglar lo roto.

–Hay una bombilla que parpadea en el salón—apreció Natsuo mientras desayunaban todos en la cocina.

–Si quieres puedo cambiarla por una nueva—dijo Tensei servicial.

–No tienes por qué hacerlo. Ya no estás aquí por eso—Fuyumi acompañó sus palabras con un beso.

–No me importa hacerlo. Me gusta ayudaros.

–Cambiar una bombilla es de lo más sencillo. Natsuo podría hacerlo, pero no quiere molestarse—comentó Shôto antes de levantarse.

–No lo negaré. Es mejor cuando lo hace otro.

El bicolor se puso la chaqueta de su traje formal, se acomodó la corbata y salió por la puerta rumbo al trabajo. Poco después salió Natsuo, y finalmente, Fuyumi.

–¿Te llevo a alguna parte? Hoy tengo el turno de desayunos y almuerzos—comentó apenada. El único empleo que había conseguido era de camarera, y no el de chef, que era el que ella claramente prefería.

–Tranquila. Cambiaré la bombilla y me iré.

Se despidieron con otro beso e Iida se dispuso a cambiar la bombilla por otra nueva que guardaban en el desván.

Shôto, que a medio camino de su trabajo se había dado cuenta de que se había dejado en casa su reloj, volvió a por el.

Pero cuando llegó a casa y pasó por el salón, no se esperaba lo que vio. Tensei, flotando como si tal cosa y colocando la bombilla.

–¡Shôto! –gritó antes de caer al suelo de espaldas.

–¡Eres un hechicero!

–¡No! –se levantó de prisa y se acercó al otro.

El menor de los Todoroki rebuscó en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y sacó su teléfono móvil apresurado.

–Mi hermana debe saber esto...

–Si fuera un hechicero malvado que quisiera haceros daño, ¿no crees que ya lo habría hecho?¿Desde la primera vez que estuve aquí?–intentaba mantener la calma, pero los ojos de Shôto eran acusadores. De todos modos, intentó evitar esa llamada, y con calma puso la mano sobre el teléfono del otro.

–Eso es verdad. Pero estabas flotando. La gente normal usa escaleras para llegar a las lámparas del techo—apreció. –¿De verdad no eres un brujo?

–No.

–¿Quién eres? –a pesar de haberse calmado, el bicolor no soltaba el teléfono, por si acaso.

Tensei se encontraba en un gran aprieto, sobre todo cuando se podía apreciar perfectamente que la bombilla que sostenía en su mano estaba encendida aún a falta de electricidad.

–Soy un luz blanca.

La mueca del menor fue de desconcierto. –¿Y eso qué es?

–Bueno, somos mensajeros. Guías. Somos como ángeles de la guarda de brujos buenos.

Shôto tomó asiento. Estaba tan contrariado que ni recordaba que tenía que ir a trabajar.

–Entonces...todo este tiempo... ¿Sabías quiénes éramos y que hemos estado ayudando a la gente con nuestros poderes?

Tensei le imitó, sentándose frente a el.

–Me enviaron para cuidar de ti y de tus hermanos cuando recibisteis vuestros poderes. Para ayudaros en lo que me fuera posible. Aunque no he tenido que hacer demasiado. Sois muy buenos brujos.

–¿Quién te envió?

–Un grupo formado por luces blancas mayores a los que se les conoce como Ancianos. Son los fundadores. No tenías que descubrirme. Me pillaste y la fastidié. Necesito que me ayudes a guardar el secreto. Natsuo y Fuyumi no pueden saber quién soy en realidad.

–Puedo guardar el secreto a Natsuo...pero mí hermana debería saberlo. Ella...

–Lo sé. Y ahí es donde necesito tú ayuda—Tensei pareció nervioso de repente. Se puso en pie y se paseó por la habitación. –¿Sabes? A las luces blancas y a las brujas no se les permite enamorarse. Es como con los humanos y los ángeles.

–Se ve que no has visto la serie ''Sobrenatural''–susurró Shôto.

–Pero me ha pasado. He infringido las normas. Estoy enamorado de Fuyumi.

El menor sonrió levemente.

–Ella también está enamorada de ti.

–Sé que no es justo mantener esta información a sus espaldas, pero no puedo descubrir mí secreto; así que llegado el momento alguien tendrá que decirle a Fuyumi que no podré volver a verla nunca más, tampoco podrá decirle el por qué. Y yo tendré que desaparecer.

–No puedo hacerle eso a mi hermana. No puedo ayudarte a romperle el corazón.

–No es algo que quiera hacer. Es lo que menos deseo—dijo Tensei antes de tomar asiento de nuevo.

–Soy el menos indicado para aconsejarte en nada que tenga que ver con lo romántico, pero lo único que te puedo decir, es que le cuentes la verdad. Si ya no podrás verla más, Fuyu se merece saber la razón.

Varios días después Natsuo salió antes de lo esperado del museo, lo cual significaba que podría disfrutar de la paz y la tranquilidad de, al menos, un par de horas de soledad en casa. Compró una botella de vino, un gran bocadillo de albóndigas de un restaurante que le encantaba y cruzó la puerta escuchando la llamada del sofá y la televisión.

Sin embargo, se equivocaba al pensar que estaría solo.

–¡Ha! –escuchó en el piso superior. A eso le siguió un golpe. –¡Ha!

Subió despacio las escaleras agudizando el oído para ver de dónde procedía aquel sonido. Y lo encontró.

–¿Shôto?

Allí estaba su hermano. En su perfecta, ordenada y limpia habitación de estilo japonés. Dándole puñetazos a una especie de maniquí. Vistiendo un pantalón de chándal, una camiseta sin mangas y vendas alrededor de ambas muñecas.

–¿Qué haces?

–¿No es obvio? Entreno—dijo aprovechando el lapsus para secarse el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque estoy cansado de ser el brujo con el peor poder de todos. El poder pasivo que no puede ayudar en la lucha—dijo y le arreó una patada al muñeco.

–Tus visiones nos han ayudado mucho. Sin ellas, apenas sabríamos ni a quién ayudar.

–Ya. Y mientras tú lanzas a los demonios a la otra punta de la habitación y Fuyumi los paraliza, yo os observo desde un rincón. No. Eso se va a terminar—mientras hablaba seguía a lo suyo, y Natsuo no pasó por alto que parecía saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo.

–¿Desde cuando haces esto?

–Un mes. Me apunté a unas clases de artes marciales a las que suelo ir después del trabajo.

–¿Y por qué nos lo ocultabas?

–Porque aún estoy aprendiendo. Y no quería que te rieras de mí.

Dejó de martirizar al muñeco y cogió una pequeña toalla blanca que tenía perfectamente doblada sobre la mesa baja. Se la puso tras la nuca y se secó la cara con los bordes.

–Nunca me reiría de ti por esto. Es alucinante que quieras mejorar. Tu poder ya es increíble. Ves el pasado y el futuro. Podrás avisarme cuando vaya a hacer el ridículo en una cita, o advertirme de con quién voy a casarme para no hacerlo.

Shôto sonrió un poco.

–Además, si me rio de ti ahora que te he visto dar patadas a ese muñeco... Podrías arrancarme la cabeza—el menor le lanzó la toalla a la cara y Natsuo estalló en carcajadas. –El matón de mi hermano pequeño, señoras y señores.

–¿Qué hacéis? –preguntó Fuyumi desde la puerta. Ni la habían oído llegar.

–Nuestro hermanito sabe kung-fu.

Shôto iba a hacer una aclaración cuando escucharon un fuerte golpe en el desván. Así que los tres se apresuraron en subir. Y allí, en el suelo y con una flecha oscura clavada en el hombro, estaba Tensei.

–¡Tensei! –la chica se acercó corriendo hacia él y se arrodilló a su lado.

Natsuo bajó corriendo al cuarto de baño para coger todos los medicamentos y gasas que había allí. Mientras Fuyumi y Shôto se encargaban de acomodarlo sobre un sillón.

–¿Cómo apareciste aquí de repente?–la chica temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Tensei y Shôto cruzaron miradas.

–Es un luz blanca. Un ser enviado para cuidarnos—soltó el menor. No por ser chismoso, sino porque era hora de que se supiera, y porque el otro no parecía estar en condiciones de contarlo por si mismo.

–¿Qué?

–Traje muchas cosas... Aunque lo mejor sería llamar a una ambulancia—Natsuo apareció con las manos llenas.

–No servirá de nada... –dijo como pudo Tensei.

–Es un ser sobrenatural, y Shôto lo sabía—los ojos de su hermana le miraron con tristeza.

–Yo quería contártelo Fuyu...

–Pero no lo hiciste—a pesar de que con el peliazul había sido seca al hablar, buscó un par de almohadones para que estuviera más cómodo.

–Tenemos que sacarte la flecha—dijo Natsuo ignorando la tensión y dejando todas las cosas sobre una mesa cercana. Ahora lo prioritario era la herida. Las broncas luego.

–No la toquéis. Lleva veneno—dijo Iida.

–¿Y cómo vamos a sacarla si no podemos tocarla? –cuestionó el bicolor.

–Yo soy el chico correcto—soltó el peliblanco. –¿Preparado? –Tensei asintió y Natsuo le sacó la flecha con un movimiento de la mano. –¿Qué eres entonces?

–Un luz blanca—aclaró Shôto. –Son como Campanilla con Peter Pan. Aunque sin tutú ni alas. Guía a los brujos y brujas.

–Y a futuras luces blancas...Por eso he venido aquí.

–Debiste decírmelo—dijo Fuyumi a su hermano menor.

–Yo debí decírtelo—aclaró Tensei. La chica entonces le puso una gasa sobre la herida y presionó haciendo que el otro se quejara.

–¿Te ha dolido esto?

–Estaba protegiendo a una chica, y me hirió un luz negra. Ellos seducen a mujeres y luego las convierten en seres malvados. Pero este en concreto es como yo. Rompió las reglas. Se enamoró de una humana... –dijo mirando a Fuyumi. –Y ella le correspondía.

–Hasta que averiguó quién era, ¿verdad?

–Fuyumi tienes todo el derecho a enfadarte.

–Gracias por el permiso... –Ella parecía a punto de llorar. –Iré a por más gasas.

Tensei se dirigió a los hermanos cuando ella salió.

–Por favor, tenéis que encontrar a la chica y salvarla del luz negra; sino ella no podrá hacer el bien al que está destinada y convertirse en una luz blanca. Pero tened cuidado. No dejéis que os toque. El poder está en sus manos y cuando lo desea da el toque de la muerte.

–Si se pone tonto tendremos que utilizar el poder de tres—comentó Natsuo.

–Fuyumi se quedará cuidándote—dijo Shôto.

Ambos chicos se marcharon, y Fuyumi no tardó en aparecer con una bandeja con comida.

–No sé si comes o si lo hacías por guardar las apariencias, pero aún así...

–Sí como.

Fuyumi acomodó la bandeja junto al sillón.

–Ojalá no te hubieras enterado así.

–Ya...

–Si estoy contigo rompo las reglas, pero si no lo estuviera...se me rompería el corazón.

Fuyumi cogió una silla y la puso al lado.

–Nosotros no corrimos a decirte que éramos brujos. Comprendo que guardaras ese secreto, pero no entiendo que si no puedes estar conmigo... No me lo dijeras antes de que yo sintiera esto tan fuerte por ti. Si ahora te vas... Me dolerá más.

Se animó a levantar el apósito que cubría la herida para aplicarle un ungüento.

–Sé que está mal. Y lo peor es que no puedo curarme a mi mismo esta herida—comentó Tensei dejándose hacer. –Puedo curar a los demás, pero a mi no.

–Buscaremos la manera de curarte.

–No me voy a curar.

–Eso es ridículo. Sólo tenemos que encontrar algo en el libro de las sombras—comentó ella preocupada.

–No. El veneno de luz negra no se puede neutralizar. Está hecho para matar a luces blancas. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Tensei la miró. Ella tenía los ojos llorosos tras el cristal de las gafas, aunque intentaba mantenerse estoica.

–¿Cuánto tiempo?

–No mucho...Voy a morir y no hay nada que puedas hacer. Mi luz se debilita—ella le pasó la mano por el cabello. –Y con ella la fuerza para protegeros.

–Te salvaremos—besó su frente antes de ponerse en pie y coger el libro de las sombras.

Tensei había caído en la inconsciencia por ese entonces y Fuyumi leía sentada en el suelo a sus pies.

– _Lo mío es tuyo. Lo tuyo es mío. Que nuestros poderes crucen el río..._

–¿Qué haces? –Iida despertó al escuchar la voz de la chica.

–No puedes curarte a ti mismo, pero si transfiero tus poderes a mi, podría usarlos para curarte. Tendría el toque curativo.

–Eso no está bien...No deberías...

–Tengo que salvarte—dijo decidida.

Volvió a la lectura.

– _Lo mío es tuyo. Lo tuyo es mío. Que nuestros poderes crucen el río. Te ofrezco compartir mi don. Intercambiemos nuestros poderes tú y yo._

–¿Ha funcionado?

–No sé... –Sansa apareció y Fuyumi agitó las manos en su dirección. Comprobando que no podía congelar el tiempo.

El problema ahora estaba en que ella no tenía ni idea de cómo utilizar los poderes de Tensei. Puso las manos sobre la herida sin llegar a tocarla.

–Por favor...funciona... –musitaba la chica una y otra vez.

–Cuando muera...

–¡No vas a morir!

–Quiero que sepas...que es aquí donde quiero estar. Te quiero.

–Te quiero...–dijo ella entre lágrimas, que al caer sobre la piel de Tensei, le sanaron la herida.

–El amor era la clave—dijo el de cabello azul mientras la abrazaba feliz.

Fuyumi, entre lágrimas le habló.– ¿Ahora te irás?

Tensei le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos, para que lo mirase a los ojos.

–Cuando los luces blancas mayores me ofrecieron la inmortalidad, me dieron también la oportunidad de ayudar a gente como tú. Y nunca jamás dudé de mi elección, hasta que te encontré a ti. Desde entonces en lo único que pienso es en cómo dejar de ser un luz blanca para tener una vida mortal otra vez. Tener una familia y llegar a envejecer contigo.

–¿Es eso posible?

–Sí. Yo puedo volver a convertirme en humano, Fuyumi. Puedo si tu quieres.

–Deseo eso más que nada en el mundo. No quiero perderte, pero...

–¿Pero?

–No podrás ayudar a otros brujos y brujas o a futuras luces blancas. Y te necesitarán.

Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos en silencio, hasta que el chico lo rompió.

–Tengo que irme—dijo con pena y la besó. –Te quiero.

Y desapareció en un haz de luz azulada.

_Continuará..._


	4. T³

Fuyumi pasó una semana deprimida y bajo las mantas de su cama, a pesar de los intentos de sus hermanos para que saliera de allí.

Ya no tenían ni idea de qué más hacer, porque la chica incluso había perdido el empleo por no aparecer por la cafetería donde trabajaba.

–Tenemos una idea para ayudarte a empezar de cero, hermanita—dijo Natsuo tumbándose junto a ella, que estaba tapada hasta la coronilla. Shôto lo imitó, sentándose al otro lado.

–No quiero empezar de cero.

–Querrás. Debes hacerlo. Deberías hacer tu sueño realidad. Centrarte en eso y olvidarte de lo demás.

Fuyumi se destapó hasta los ojos y le miró.

–¿Y cuál es mi sueño según tú?

–Ser chef de un restaurante. Tú restaurante—aclaró el menor. –Siempre ha sido ese tu objetivo. Y creemos que es lo que te ayudará a pasar página con lo de Iida.

–Chicos... –dijo conmovida; sentándose y dejando que la manta sólo la cubriera de cintura para abajo. –Os agradezco que penséis en cómo ayudarme, de verdad. Pero sabéis que he intentado por todos los medios conseguir ser chef desde hace muchos años, y como todo lo demás en mi vida, no ha salido demasiado bien.

–Nosotros estamos bien—aportó Natsuo haciéndose el ofendido.

–Fuyumi, creo que ha llegado la hora de que salgas de la cama—dijo Shôto y le tendió un papel. –De nuestra parte.

Era un cheque que la chica contempló asombrada.

–Esto...

–Son nuestros ahorros. Para que compres ese local que siempre te ha gustado y puedas montar el restaurante que tienes en mente—dijo Natsuo.

–Queremos ser tus socios y ayudarte con lo que necesites. Sabemos que será un éxito, porque eres la mejor—dijo el bicolor.

Fuyumi los miró a ambos con lágrimas incipientes en los ojos.

–Gracias—es lo último que dijo antes de abrazarlos a ambos a la vez.

El local era grande, bien ubicado y, lo que más le gustaba a Fuyumi; era luminoso.

Tuvo que pasar varias semanas arreglando papeleo, calculando presupuestos, y ocupándose de convertir aquel lugar en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad.

Cuando ya todo estuvo terminado y listo para la inauguración, Fuyumi llevó a sus hermanos para que lo vieran.

–¿T³?¿Has llamado así al restaurante? –preguntó Natsuo decepcionado.

–Tendrías que haberle puesto un nombre más llamativo... Como el Pizza Planet de Toy Story—dijo Shôto.

–No. Se llama y se llamará T³. Por nosotros. Los tres Todoroki. Nuestro restaurante.

Shôto y Natsuo se miraron con cara de circunstancias.

–Claro que sí. Un nombre perfecto. Y es una referencia que todo el mundo entenderá—puntualizó irónico el peliblanco y encabezó la marcha al interior del restaurante.

La inauguración fue un éxito la noche siguiente, y los días que siguieron las mesas estuvieron llenas de comensales que se iban satisfechos.

–Esto es una mina de oro—dijo Natsuo sentado en la barra junto a su hermano. Admirando el restaurante lleno de clientes.

–Desde luego, Fuyumi por fin ha cumplido su sueño. Si esto sigue así, no habrá quien la saque de este lugar mientras viva.

–¿Y sabes lo mejor de todo? Podemos ir fardando por ahí de que somos socios capitalistas de un local de éxito. Las chicas se lanzarán en nuestros brazos. Podremos usar la mejor mesa para invitarlas a cenas inolvidables.

–¿Acaso sólo piensas en eso? –preguntó Shôto incómodo.

–Pues claro. ¿En qué iba a pensar? ¿En las criaturas malignas que nos atacan constantemente? No me gusta hablar de trabajo en mis ratos libres. –Natsuo rodó su taburete para quedar más cerca de su hermano y le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros. –Hablando de ratos libres... Ayer conocí a una chica preciosa en el museo. La pega es que es demasiado joven para mí, pero para ti es perfecta.

–Nat...

–Se llama Momo Yaoyorozu y es una morenaza impresionante. Estoy convencido de que congeniaréis.

–Prefiero ligar por mi cuenta. Las citas a ciegas me parecen una tontería.

–Pues tienes un problema...¡Momo!

Natsuo se levantó para recibir a la chica, que vestía un ceñido vestido rosa.

Shôto dejó caer su frente sobre la superficie de la barra. Y le dolió.

Veinte minutos después, Momo Yaoyorozu se iba contrariada del restaurante y Shôto volvió a la barra, donde Natsuo le esperaba sin comprender nada.

Fuyumi salió de detrás de la barra. –Le dije que era una encerrona muy fea.

–¿Qué ha sido eso? ¡Es una tía impresionante!

–No me gustaba—dijo el bicolor ocupando el hueco que había entre el taburete de su hermano y el de un cliente.

–¿Cómo que no te gustaba?¿Estás ciego?

–Soy asexual—soltó Shôto de repente, agobiado.

Natsuo le miró como si lo viera por primera vez. –¿Y qué quiere decir eso?¿Que no se te levanta?

–Significa que no me atrae nadie. Que no siento ningún tipo de interés sexual. Es un tema que me trae sin cuidado. Me siento bien conmigo mismo tal y como estoy. No necesito el sexo.

–¿Eres gay?¿Es eso?

–Te acaba de decir lo que es—aclaró Fuyumi.

–No, me niego. Mi hermano no puede ser alguien a quien no le interese el sexo. Es gay. Le van los rabos, ¿verdad? Es la única explicación que tengo para que dejases ir a la sexy Momo.

–Oye, sé que es difícil para ti comprenderlo, y sabía que no te iba a sentar bien. Por eso nunca te he dicho nada. Pero hace tiempo que lo sé. A los quince años me diste una revista para adultos y la tiré a la basura.

Natsuo había abierto tanto la boca que su labio inferior amenazaba con rozar el suelo.

–No es nada malo, Shôto. Ya te lo dije—comentó Fuyumi en tono dulce.

–¡¿Tú lo sabías?!

–Se lo conté hace años. Porque ella en lugar de tirarme de cabeza en una cita a ciegas, me preguntó directamente por mi vida sentimental.

–O sea...que me excluisteis. Natsuo el idiota que no se entere de nada para vosotros poder vivir felices en vuestro club de ''No Natsuos''.

–Te lo acabo de decir. No lo hice por fastidiarte. Al contrario.

–Shôto, no entiendo eso de que el sexo no te interese, porque no lo has probado. Lo cual me molesta todavía más. Porque primero deberías hacerlo, pero bueno. Soy tu hermano e intentaré respetarlo aunque me cueste. Aún así, estoy convencido de que dices esa tontería porque no ha llegado la chica apropiada. O el chico.

–Te aseguro que no...

–¡Shôto! Lo respeto, pero no me contradigas. Deja que mi cerebro siga con sus pensamientos felices. Eres alguien confundido y no se hable más.

Y no se habló más.

Días después, Fuyumi estaba en la cocina de su casa haciendo té, cuando escuchó que alguien había aparecido a su espalda.

–Aún te amo—dijo Tensei manteniendo lo que parecía una distancia prudente.

Ella dejó lo que estaba haciendo y suspiró antes de darse la vuelta y mirarle.

–Los dos sabemos lo que sentimos, pero hay cosas...Habíamos acordado que tú trabajo fuera lo primero.

Se contemplaron unos instantes en silencio, que la chica rompió.

–Es una despedida, ¿verdad? Te vas para siempre.

–No lo sé, pero sí sé que no puedo seguir velando por vosotros, porque...no puedo dejar de amarte. Y así no puedo hacer mí trabajo.

–Y yo no puedo hacer el mío—dijo ella haciéndose la fuerte. –No sé cómo decirte adiós.

–No lo hagas—dijo y desapareció en el haz que acostumbraba.

Entonces Fuyumi rompió en llanto.

–¡Mira lo que sé hacer!

Natsuo apareció de pronto en la cocina, asustando a su hermana que pegó un grito.

–Casi me da un ataque...

–Proyección Astral. Es mí nuevo poder. Ahora mismo mí cuerpo está en el museo, pero tú me ves aquí y puedo hablar contigo...¿Estás bien? –preguntó al ver el semblante lloroso de Fuyumi.

La chica se pasó el dorso de las manos por el rostro y se secó el rastro de lágrimas.

–Tensei acaba de irse, tal y como has venido tú. Se ha despedido, y esta vez es para siempre. Me parece que no lo volveré a ver...

Natsuo hizo ademán de abrazarla, pero no le fue posible sin forma corpórea y desapareció.

–¿Cómo ha hecho eso? –preguntó Shôto desde la puerta. Acababa de llegar del trabajo.

–Es su nuevo poder—dijo la otra cogiendo una servilleta y usándola de pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas que habían vuelto a salir de sus ojos.

–¡¿Estás de broma?!¿Nuevo poder?, no os basta con ser increíblemente poderosos. Tenéis que seguir mejorando, mientras yo continúo estancado en mis cutres visiones...¿Has llorado?

Esa misma noche los tres Todoroki se reunieron para cenar en la cocina de su casa.

–Podríamos hacer un hechizo para que te olvidaras de él—dijo Natsuo.

–Nada de beneficio propio. Si hacemos eso, algo saldrá mal—dijo Shôto.

–Sé que debería olvidarme de él, pero ahora mismo no deseo hacerlo. Y tampoco mediante un hechizo. Quiero que pase el tiempo hasta que su recuerdo no me duela, sino que me dé nostalgia. Hermosa nostalgia.

Y así fue. Dejaron pasar el tiempo. Entre sus trabajos y lo de ayudar a la gente con sus poderes varias semanas pasaron casi sin que se dieran cuenta.

En la televisión estaban echando una película en blanco y negro. Natsuo estaba tumbado en el sofá viéndola; Shôto leía en uno de los sillones individuales bajo la luz de una lámpara de pie, y Fuyumi apareció con un bol de palomitas en una mano y un vaso de chocolate caliente en la otra.

–Como cuando eras pequeño—dijo maternal a su hermano menor antes de darle el vaso.

Sin embargo, en cuanto el bicolor cogió el vaso, sintió la tensión en todo el cuerpo que le provocaba siempre una de sus visiones. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y prestó atención a lo que veía con una nitidez tal, que parecía que era algo que estaba viviendo en el presente.

«Shôto estaba sentado en ese mismo sillón. Una manta le cubría los pies, y el libro que tenía entre las manos era diferente. La televisión también estaba encendida, pero escuchaba perfectamente que lo que estaban echando era un concurso de preguntas y respuestas.

Sintió entonces que le tocaban la rodilla con suavidad, y se obligó levantar la vista de las páginas.

–Papi... –dijo un niño alzando los brazos en su dirección.»

–¿Qué has visto? –preguntó Fuyumi aún a su lado. Natsuo se había incorporado y le miraba a él en lugar de a la televisión.

–¿Demonio?¿Hombre lobo?¿Súcubo? –enumeró su hermano impaciente.

–Ahm... –aún estaba recuperando el aliento. Aquella visión le había dejado un poco turbado.

–Shôto—Fuyumi le pasó la mano por el hombro, dándole ánimos.

–Creo que no soy asexual...

–¡Aleluya! –Natsuo se levantó del sofá con ímpetu. –¿Has tenido una visión a lo película porno?¿Te has visto haciéndolo con alguien?¿Con muchas personas a la vez?

Fuyumi le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria.

–He visto un niño. He visto a mí hijo. Sentí que era de mi sangre...aunque no pude ver su rostro. Pero tenía el cabello blanco, como la mitad del mío. Lo que significa que...

–Eso es genial. ¿Ves? Sólo estabas confuso. La mujer de tus sueños anda por ahí, y te quitará todas esas tonterías de la cabeza.

De pronto sonó el timbre e inevitablemente se paralizaron.

–¿Será ella? –cuestionó Natsuo.

Fuyumi le pasó el bol de las palomitas y se apresuró en abrir la puerta.

Al otro lado, Tensei.

–No puedo soportar estar lejos—fue lo primero que dijo.

–Tensei...

–No me importa lo que me pase. No me importa que me castiguen—dijo y acortó la poca distancia que los separaba para abrazarla. –Sólo sé, que no podrán volver a separarme de ti.

Fuyumi tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, alzó los brazos y se sujetó con fuerza de la tela que cubría la espalda del chico.

_Continuará..._


	5. Katsuki Bakugô

–Ya hace un mes que Fuyumi se fue con Tensei a conocer a los Ancianos esos. ¿Qué pasa si no vuelve? Tú y yo solos contra los enemigos no es nada sencillo...

–Volverá—dijo Shôto desayunando un tazón de cereales, sentado a su lado. –Nunca nos abandonaría. Ni Tensei tampoco.

–¿Entonces por qué no ha contactado? Debe saber que estamos preocupados por ella. Y que la maldad del mundo no se detiene mientras ella está de vacaciones con su novio luminoso.

El bicolor se quedó pensativo unos instantes, con la cuchara en alto antes de llevársela a la boca.

–Tienes razón. Me preocupa que no haya vuelto todavía. En concreto, me preocupa que no la hayan dejado volver. No conocemos a esos Ancianos y quizás estén muy enfadados por su relación con Tensei.

De pronto sonó el teléfono del peliblanco. Se trataba de un número desconocido para el.

– _Mi nombre es Naomasa Tsukauchi, soy detective de policía. Sé lo que sois y necesito vuestra ayuda_ —dijo alguien al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

Natsuo abrió los ojos de par en par y miró a su hermano, incrédulo.

– _Ha aparecido un símbolo demoníaco en varias víctimas de asesinato. Sé que vosotros podréis ayudarme a evitar que sea lo que sea eso, siga matando._

No pasó mucho rato para que el detective; un hombre de cabellos y ojos negros, se presentara en la puerta de su casa; ni tampoco para que tomara asiento con ellos en el salón.

–Es un triángulo invertido—dijo Natsuo mirando la fotografía de uno de los fallecidos con dicha marca en la frente.

–A mí me parece una runa—aportó Shôto ojeando el libro de las sombras.

El peliblanco, aprovechando que su hermano menor se ocupaba de la búsqueda, se dirigió al detective.

–¿Cómo supo de nuestra existencia?

–Conocí a vuestra abuela. Ella me habló de vosotros hace tiempo. Y me aseguró que si alguna vez necesitaba ayuda, sólo tendría que pedírosla. Aunque no os la habría pedido si no estuviéramos desesperados.

–Nos gusta ayudar.

–Lo sé. ¿Por qué creéis que la policía os ha dejado al margen todo este tiempo a pesar de que había algunos casos extremadamente raros? Alguien debía ocuparse de los expedientes, sobre todo, cuando el sospechoso se había evaporado en forma de humo u explotando.

–¿Tú nos cubres?... Vaya, no sé qué decir...

–Almas—interrumpió el bicolor. –Ese símbolo significa que el alma de ese cuerpo ha sido robada. Me temo detective, que ahora este caso es cosa nuestra. Si se topase con el asesino, podría acabar como esas personas de las fotografías.

Por fortuna, ambos se aventuraron en buscar a ese demonio, y lo mataron sin demasiada dificultad. Aunque llegaron demasiado tarde para una de sus víctimas.

–Esto es una mierda. Unos minutos antes... –Se quejó Natsuo. La ambulancia se llevaba a la chica muerta, mientras los policías se ocupaban del escenario del crimen.

–Es una lástima, es cierto, pero habéis salvado a más personas de caer en sus manos—comentó el detective, que a pesar de sus advertencias había ido con ellos. –Ahora tendréis que declarar como testigos.

–No podemos declarar. ¿Qué vamos a decir? –. Al menor de los Todoroki, eso no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

–El demonio ha desparecido para siempre. Sólo tenéis que decir que huyó tras matar a esa joven. Calmaos. Nos queda la tranquilidad de que no volverá a atacar porque está muerto—dijo Naomasa con seguridad.

–Necesito hablar con ustedes...

Una voz masculina sonó a espaldas de Shôto, que tuvo que voltearse para ver quién se dirigía a ellos. Y entonces le vio.

Alto. Cuerpo atlético evidente aún bajo aquel oscuro traje formal. Cabellos de un rubio ceniza y desordenado en puntas. Rostro serio e intensos ojos rojos.

Sintió que el corazón comenzó a latirle de un modo frenético en el pecho, y dejó de prestar atención unos instantes a lo que fuera que les estuviera diciendo.

–Soy el fiscal de este distrito y me han asignado este caso. Mi nombre es Katsuki Bakugô—dijo y les mostró su identificación. –Me han indicado que ustedes son los testigos. ¿Alguno vio lo que pasó con claridad?

–Pues...

Shôto sin saber por qué, alzó levemente la mano derecha, interrumpiendo a su hermano mayor.

–Yo lo vi. El asesino utilizó un cuchillo ceremonial que usa...mucha gente loca.

–¿Y después de usar ese...cuchillo, huyó? –el rubio tomaba notas, aparentemente ensimismado. Por suerte para el bicolor, porque habría jurado que el trote de su desbocado corazón podía oírse por toda la calle.

–Tenía pinta de estar drogado. No sería extraño. Este callejón está junto a una discoteca. Seguro que no es la primera vez que pasa algo así en este lugar, ¿verdad? –intervino Natsuo.

Katsuki asintió y cerró su pequeño bloc de notas.

–No se preocupen. Ya tengo suficiente. Daremos con ese asesino. Sé lo que hago—dijo guiñándole un ojo a Shôto. Les dio la espalda y se fue hacia donde se encontraban el resto de los policías.

–Sólo te faltó decirle que se trataba de un demonio, ¿qué te pasa? –Natsuo se acercó a su hermano y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

–No lo sé... –sentía que le faltaba el aire. Le sudaban las palmas de las manos y las rodillas le temblaban.

El detective Tsukauchi les dejó volver a casa y Shôto seguía tan alterado como en la escena del crimen.

–Creo que estoy enfermo—dijo dejándose caer en el sofá. –Va a darme un ataque al corazón.

–Eso no es demasiado probable...

Un haz de luz azulada les interrumpió. Fuyumi y Tensei aparecieron de repente.

–Estoy harta—dijo la chica.

–Lo sé, pero son las reglas—intentaba calmar el chico.

–Sus reglas. Y las odio, son injustas. Tendrás que hacer algo.

–Fuyu...

Ella agitó las manos y lo paralizó.

–Me voy al restaurante—dijo la peliblanca. –No se lo digáis—y sin esperar respuesta de sus hermanos, se marchó.

Segundos después, Tensei se descongeló.

–...tenemos que hablar de esto.

–Se ha ido—aclaró Natsuo al ver al otro desconcertado. –Y te necesitamos aquí. Shôto tiene un ataque de histeria.

–No es eso. Me va a dar un infarto—dijo convencido, respirando agitado y visiblemente nervioso.

Tensei se le acercó y le tocó el pecho por encima de la camisa.

–Estás bien. En todo caso... Un ataque de ansiedad. Quizás. No es nada demoníaco, así que no puedo ayudarte. Tampoco te mueres, tranquilo—dijo y desapareció.

–¿Ansiedad?¿Por qué? Matamos al demonio ese de las runas—preguntó Natsuo confuso.

–Creo que por mentir. Mentí al fiscal. Soy un delincuente—dijo Shôto que poco a poco se iba tranquilizando.

–Era una mentira necesaria. Y... voy a dejarte solo, ¿estarás bien?. Voy a ver a nuestra hermana para que me cuente qué demonios ha estado haciendo todo este mes.

Cuando llegó al T³, Fuyumi estaba en la cocina, junto a su ayudante.

–¿Me lo vas a contar? –preguntó Natsuo asomando la cabeza por encima de su hombro.

–¿El qué? –ella estaba tan pendiente del risotto que estaba cocinando, que ni le miró.

–Lo que has hecho durante este mes.

Ahora sí lo miró.

–¿Qué mes? Llevo fuera un día.

–No, que va. Llevas fuera un mes. Shôto y yo nos hemos ocupado de echar un vistazo a este lugar. Por cierto, has contratado a buena gente. Son de fiar.

–Será que el tiempo pasa a un ritmo distinto ahí arriba... –comentó la chica asombrada.

–Estábamos preocupados por ti. Pensaba que nos habías abandonado.

–Eso es ridículo, yo nunca os abandonaría—dijo ella dándole un abrazo conmovida. –Si hubiera sabido que llevaba fuera tanto tiempo os habría llamado y os habría hecho saber que estaba bien.

–¿Y por qué no lo hizo Tensei?

–Tensei estuvo peleando con demonios propios—dijo resignada. –Fue horrible. Nos dijeron que teníamos que dejar de vernos. Sino le trasladarían y no volveríamos a vernos más.

–Encontraréis una solución—Natsuo le acarició el hombro al ver su triste mirada. –Tensei nunca te dejaría ir. Tú lo sabes.

–Pero, ¿y si no tiene elección?

Shôto continuaba en el sofá, tranquilo por fin y con la televisión puesta. Viendo entretenido un programa musical. Hasta que sonó el timbre y tuvo que levantarse a abrir la puerta.

El rubio de ojos escarlata que había agitado su alma rato atrás, ahora estaba en la entrada.

–Katsuki... –volvió a sentir que el corazón de daba volteretas.

–Hola.

–¿Cómo me has encontrado? Digo, la casa. Nuestra casa. La casa de mis hermanos.

–Sé lo que hago. Y he venido aquí para ver si puedes ayudarme—relajado, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

–¿Cómo?

–No lo sé. Dímelo tú—Shôto le miró con cara de no entender nada en absoluto, y el rubio dio un par de pasos en su dirección. –Tengo instinto. Siento cosas de la gente; cosas que tal vez no quieran que sepa.

–¿Y qué sientes acerca de mi? –no pudo evitar preguntar, nervioso.

–Que estás luchando con la verdad. Una verdad que quizás me ayudaría a encontrar al asesino que se escapó. Eres una buena persona que quiere hacer lo correcto, pero por alguna razón no puedes.

Shôto miró al suelo, como si fuera lo más interesante que había visto en su vida. Y el otro pareció captar que no sacaría información. Al menos, no en ese momento.

–Si se te ocurre algo...—dijo tendiéndole su tarjeta y metiéndola en el bolsillo del pecho de su camisa. –Llámame. Ése es mi número.

Cuando Shôto cerró la puerta, sacó la tarjeta de su bolsillo. Sin embargo, en cuanto la tocó, tuvo una de sus visiones.

Se apresuró en ir al restaurante y allí vio a sus hermanos sentados a una mesa poniéndose al día.

No tardó en sentarse con ellos.

–Tuve una premonición. Vi a otro demonio haciendo la runa esa en la frente de Katsuki—fue lo que dijo a modo de saludo.

–¿Viste en qué lugar de la ciudad? –preguntó Natsuo con interés.

–En el aparcamiento de la comisaría de policía.

–¿Quién es Katsuki? –cuestionó Fuyumi.

–Eso quiere decir que hay más de un demonio de esos roba almas—comentó el bicolor. Le había asustado esa visión más de lo que quería reconocer. –Y que Katsuki está en grave peligro.

–De acuerdo. Pues toca trabajar—Natsuo se puso en pie y dio una palmada.

Katsuki salió de la comisaría directo a su coche en el parking, cuando sintió una presencia. Entonces un demonio le atacó por la espalda, pero los chicos Todoroki llegaron justo a tiempo para evitar que le pusiera la dichosa runa en la frente.

Shôto fue el primero en bajarse del coche dispuesto a patearle el trasero. Aunque cuando iba a ponerse en posición de lucha, por alguna razón, su cuerpo se elevó en el aire. Distracción que Natsuo aprovechó para acabar con el demonio y Shôto cayó al suelo.

–¡Un poder activo! –gritó Shôto todavía recuperándose de la caída y de la impresión.

Cuando Natsuo le ayudó a levantarse, recordó a la víctima a la que habían ido a rescatar y se inclinó sobre Bakugô.

–Katsuki...

–Shôto...–musitó el otro sin siquiera abrir los ojos, antes de incorporarse. –¿Qué haces aquí?

–Llegué de casualidad. Pillamos a un atracador que te noqueó. No te ha robado nada, ¿cierto? Se marchó con el rabo entre las piernas.

–¿Qué clase de ladrón roba a alguien en el parking de una comisaría de policía?

Fuyumi llegó a casa y vio a Tensei en el salón.

–Fuyu... He estado pensando mucho sobre nuestra situación. Creo que he hallado una solución. Una forma de seguir los dos juntos sin que importe lo que ellos digan. –Tensei, visiblemente nervioso, hincó una rodilla en el suelo y tomó a la chica de la mano izquierda. –¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

–Nos matarán si se enteran de esto—dijo Fuyumi asustada.

–Deja que me explique—ella se había alejado de él, así que no le quedó otra que seguirla. –Si nos casamos, será una unión sagrada. Algo que ni mis jefes podrán romper.

–No lo entiendo—dijo cruzada de brazos.

–Es muy difícil de explicar. Ni siquiera yo entiendo bien cómo funciona. Pero sé que hay distintos niveles ahí arriba. Una jerarquía. Lo que intento decir es que una unión sagrada está por encima de ellos. Sería como presentar un desenlace a los jefes de mis jefes. La única pega es que tendríamos que casarnos en secreto, podrían hacernos daño si se enterasen antes. Así que tendríamos que guardar silencio.

–Fugarnos.

–Sí.

–Para que ellos no se enteren.

–Exacto... Detestas la idea.

–No es exactamente mí sueño de una boda. ¿Cómo sabemos que ellos no lo saben ya?¿Cómo sabemos que no están escuchándonos ahora?

–No están escuchando. Créeme. Ellos no hacen eso.

–¿Entonces por qué tiene que ser un secreto?

–Porque si ellos llegasen a averiguarlo... –se silenció, porque ambos sabían la continuación de esa frase.

–El matrimonio no debería ser la solución a un problema. Tiene que ser por amor entre dos personas que se aman tanto que quieren pasar el resto de su vida juntos.

–Eso es lo que quiero—él la tomó de las manos, con cariño.

–Pero no es por eso por lo que me lo pides. Es un arreglo, me parece, pero no es por nosotros, ni por amor. Ni siquiera estamos preparados para casarnos.

–Se me ocurrió esta idea porque los dos nos amamos. Se trata de nuestro amor. Estamos destinados a estar juntos, Fuyumi, tú lo sabes.

Fuyumi le miró emocionada. –Tienes mucha razón. En todo. Sí, quiero casarme contigo—dijo y el chico la alzó entre sus brazos.

–¡Es por Katsuki! –Natsuo y Shôto llegaron en ese instante, interrumpiendo a la pareja. –Tu ataque histérico de antes, es por ese tipo. Se te cae la baba por el fiscal.

El bicolor le miró ofendido –¡Eso no es...! No puedo negarlo. Le veo y mi corazón empieza a bailar como en Moulin Rouge.

–Sabía que eras gay. Y con esa referencia me lo confirmas, hermanito. ¿Ves como sí existen los flechazos?

Llegaron al salón y contemplaron la escena.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí? –cuestionó el peliblanco.

Cuando todos brindaron por la feliz noticia de Fuyumi y Tensei acordaron no hablar del tema para evitar que los Ancianos los descubriesen. Así que les tocaba organizar una boda secreta que ni siquiera podrían celebrar.

_Continuará..._


	6. Jugando con fuego

Fuyumi fue a un kiosko para comprar algunas revistas para novias, y se llevó a su hermano menor para que le acompañara y que ambos compraran otras revistas de temáticas varias para disimular.

–No me necesitas para esto—dijo el bicolor con revistas de coches, deportes y cine entre las manos. –No sospecharán nada hasta que no te compres el vestido.

–Eso si lo termino comprando—la chica estaba intentando decidirse entre varias posibles de las mejores revistas de bodas.

–Buenos días—dijo alguien detrás de Shôto, que no pudo evitar dar un leve respingo. Sujetando aquellas revistas sobre su pecho.

–Hola, Katsuki—un ligero rubor que no pudo evitar coloreó sus mejillas.

–Shôto y...

–Fuyumi—dijo la chica presentándose ella misma y dándole la mano al rubio recién llegado.

–Últimamente nos encontramos en todas partes, ¿no? –preguntó Bakugô divertido. –Debes tener cuidado, o podría pensar que me estás siguiendo.

Shôto mostró una leve sonrisa tensa.

–Deberías pensar que mi hermano está empezando a quedarse colgado—dijo Fuyumi en voz baja, pero audible. El menor la miró escandalizado.

–¿Y qué te trae a este kiosko, Katsuki?¿Vives por aquí? –cuestionó Shôto intentando cambiar de tema.

–No. Sólo vine a por el periódico. –Acompañó a los hermanos hasta donde el dependiente les cobraría, y vio todas las revistas de novias. –¿Quién es el afortunado?¿O afortunada?

–Es mí...mí. Mimi. Nuestra amiga Mimi. –dijo Fuyumi mordiéndose la lengua y tirando de Shôto para irse. –Ha sido un placer. –Cuando ya estaban entrando en casa de nuevo, Fuyumi se dignó a hablarle otra vez. –Es mono. Es normal que te guste. Es...misterioso.

–No es para nada normal que me guste. Tendría que gustarme una mujer. ¿Recuerdas mi visión?¿El niño?¿Mí hijo?

–Las visiones cambian. Has tenido premoniciones de gente muriendo a la que hemos salvado. Así que muchas no se han cumplido.

–Ya... Lo sé, pero me da pena que el hecho de que Katsuki me guste...

–Significa que ese niño nunca nacerá—dijo comprensiva y lo abrazó.

–No puedo querer a un niño que no existe ¿no? Si me lo tomo como un sueño. Como algo que no es real... Puedo pensar en Katsuki sin sentirme culpable.

–Shôto, nunca te sientas culpable por sentir algo por alguien. Y menos tú, que te habías negado a vivir algo así—le acarició el cabello. –No sé si le gustas a ese Katsuki, aunque sentí algo en el aire que presiento que no era rechazo. Te corresponda o no, disfruta de ese sentimiento. El amor es precioso.

Katsuki adoraba aquel lugar. El fuego, la oscuridad y el olor a muerte le recordaban que estaba en casa. Que era su sitio.

La tierra le parecía un matadero lleno de personas perfectamente manipulables para cumplir con todos sus deseos. Porque los demonios estaban en la tierra para dominar a la humanidad. Para demostrar que eran mejores que ellos en todos los aspectos. Criaturas superiores. Indestructibles. Y por encima de todo, los indiscutibles dueños de sus almas.

Le incomodaba seguir llevando encima el oscuro traje formal que tenía que ponerse para mantener su fachada entre los humanos. Pero su verdadero aspecto, ese podía dejarlo salir en donde se encontraba.

Le gustaba ver las llamas reflejadas en su piel tan negra como el azabache. Y sonrió sádicamente cuando llegó ante aquella especie de trono donde se encontraba ella. Con una larga túnica oscura cuya capucha cubría su rostro. Como si no supiera de antemano el aspecto que tenía esa mujer.

–Te acercaste al menor de los Todoroki sin levantar sospechas, buen trabajo—dijo ella henchida de orgullo.

–¡Ha sido un asco parecer tan normal!¡Es horrible ser una persona! Y esos Todoroki, todos imbéciles. No se salva ninguno.

–Debes ganarte la confianza de los Todoroki, no lo olvides. Shôto es el más vulnerable. Además su poder es el más inservible. Él será tu llave para entrar en esa casa.

Katsuki abrió exageradamente los ojos, y colocó sus manos como si estrangulase a alguien invisible. –Lo que me gustaría es clavarle cuchillos en los ojos, y sacárselos lentamente. Y después, arrancarle el corazón con las manos.

–Paciencia. Esa es la clave—dijo la silueta en calma.

–Descubriré cómo destruirlos. Ni he tenido que esforzarme para que ese mitad y mitad se fijara en mi.

La silueta entonces se inclinó hacia adelante.

–No tardes demasiado. Cuento contigo para hacernos con el libro de las sombras.

A la mañana siguiente, el teléfono de la casa sonó y respondió Natsuo.

–¡Shôto, al teléfono! –gritó desde el piso inferior. –Es tu novio—dijo cuando su hermano menor ya estaba a su lado y le pasó el auricular.

–No es mi novio... –Natsuo se alejó sonriendo. –¿Diga?

–¿Quién no es tu novio? –preguntó Katsuki haciendo que el otro se pusiera nervioso.

–Ahm...nadie. A Natsuo le gusta tomarme el pelo siempre. ¿Cómo estás?

–Pues...es una mañana preciosa y tengo a un chico muy guapo al teléfono, las cosas podrían ser peores. –El menor de los Todoroki sintió que sus huesos se derretían como mantequilla. Sonriendo tontamente. –Vaya, espero no parecerte un tipo raro, como Hannibal Lecter. No quiero que pienses que te acoso o algo así.

–¿Qué? –Eso sorprendió a Shôto. Katsuki acababa de nombrar a un personaje de su película favorita, sin saber, que el rubio estaba leyendo en ese momento un completo y detallado informe sobre él. –¿Qué acabas de decir?

–Ya sabes, el de ''El silencio de los corderos''... Da igual, esa película es mi favorita, y a veces doy por sentado que también es la de los demás. Siento que no se haya entendido mi referencia—dijo el rubio actuando con fingida timidez.

–Sí la he entendido. También es mi película favorita. –« _Te quiero_ », pensó en ese instante el bicolor, aunque obviamente, no lo diría en voz alta porque se moriría de la vergüenza.

–No puedo invitarte al cine a verla porque ya no la ponen, pero puedo invitarte a cenar.

–¿Me...me estás pidiendo salir?

–Eso creo. ¿Qué tal esta noche? Puedo recogerte en tu casa—y mientras esperaba una respuesta, leía la palabra '' _libro de las sombras_ '' en un papel que tenía junto al informe de Shôto.

Temblaba de pies a cabeza. No entendía por qué aquel chico era capaz de hacer que el cerebro le hirviera de aquella manera. Ni por qué la boca se le secaba tanto que sentía que al colgar tendría que tomarse dos vasos de agua. Katsuki Bakugô le hacía sentirse como nunca antes, y eso de pronto le asustó.

–Esta noche no puedo. Ya te llamaré yo—dijo y colgó tan deprisa que el otro ni pudo replicar. Notando el rostro irradiando más calor que una chimenea encendida.

–¡Maldito Todoroki! –soltó furioso Katsuki al darse cuenta de que le había dado calabazas.

Varias horas después, Shôto no podía dormir. Intentaba escribir un mensaje a Katsuki en el que explicarle sin sonar muy estúpido la razón por la que le había colgado tan repentinamente. Sin embargo no le gustaba nada de lo que escribía y se decidió a llamarle.

Katsuki respondió al segundo tono.

–Bakugô al habla.

–Ah, hola. Katsuki...¿qué haces despierto a las dos de la mañana?

–¿Y tú qué haces llamándome a las dos de la mañana? –continuaba en su despacho, delante del informe sobre el bicolor. Aprendiéndoselo de memoria para poder conocer a la perfección todos sus puntos débiles.

–Sólo quería dejarte un mensaje en el buzón de voz, para pedirte disculpas por haberte colgado como lo hice. Así te ahorraba el tener que hablar conmigo.

–¿Por qué no iba a querer hablar contigo?

–Ya sabes. Por si pensaste que me comporté de un modo extraño. Que fui muy borde o algo así. No pretendía dejarte tirado esta noche. Es que... No soy bueno en eso de las citas. Me...me asusté—admitió y se tapó la boca con la mano. Había hablado de más. Katsuki pensaría que era un tonto, inexperto y encima cobarde.

–No pensé que fueras borde. Extraño...Un poco—sonrió. Y Shôto también. –Te llamaré para quedar otra noche.

–Responderé—dijo el otro feliz, y colgó.

–¡Sí! ¡Muere! –dijo Katsuki entusiasmado al tiempo que quemaba una foto del menor de los Todoroki entre sus dedos.

Y llegó la noche de Halloween y una gran fiesta que tendría lugar en el T³.

Tensei se disfrazó de soldado. Fuyumi del hada buena del mago de Oz. Natsuo de Albus Dumbledore. Y Shôto de vampiro.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante estaba lleno a rebosar de clientes disfrazados. La música y la comida parecían estar a la altura de tal evento.

Los cuatro encontraron un hueco en la barra, y decidieron quedarse ahí. Comiendo patatas fritas con salsa, manzanas de caramelo y bebiendo ponche de frutas.

–¿Invitaste a Katsuki? –preguntó Natsuo al que apenas se le veían los labios a través de aquella larga y espesa barba blanca.

–Sí, pero no sé si vendrá—Shôto se estaba comiendo una manzana de un caramelo rojo brillante.

–Si quiere verte, vendrá—apreció Fuyumi y agitó la varita con punta de estrella por encima de su cabeza.

–Tampoco pasa nada. Si no viene significa que no le intereso. No es el fin del mundo. Como si fuera el amor de mi vida...

–Sí—dijo Katsuki llamando su atención. –Al final he venido.

El rubio tenía puestas unas orejas castañas que le sobresalían del pelo, un abrigo verde y un collar que parecía de perro de color rojo y del que colgaba un trozo de cadena.

–¡Remus Lupin! –gritó Natsuo a modo de saludo.

–Te confundes de persona—dijo Katsuki extrañado.

–No esperaba que vinieras. Y menos...disfrazado—dijo Shôto gratamente sorprendido. El rubio se notaba incómodo de esa guisa.

–Sé que no te confirmé que venía, porque el trabajo siempre me tiene ocupado... Pero no podía perderme esta fiesta.

–Pues me alegro de que al final aparecieras—reconoció el bicolor. –¿Te apetece comer algo?

–La verdad es que sí—dijo Katsuki y dio un mordisco a la manzana de caramelo que Shôto tenía en la mano a medio comer. Masticó como si fuera la primera vez que saboreaba algo similar y después de tragar se pasó la lengua por la comisura de los labios. –No está mal. Aunque creo que prefiero otra cosa.

–Hay patat... –. La boca de Katsuki se encontró con la suya a una rapidez tal, que cuando quiso darse cuenta, tenía el rostro tan pegado al del otro que sus ojos no abarcaban a ver más allá. Su perfume y su respiración le embotaron los sentidos. Por inercia soltó la manzana que aún sostenía y sus manos buscaron la cintura del otro.

Sintió un estremecimiento por toda la columna vertebral, y se burló de sí mismo por haber pensado alguna vez que era asexual. Notando como la sangre se le agolpaba en el rostro a marchas forzadas. Como los pulmones parecían no necesitar oxígeno con tal de que ese beso no se detuviera. Allí, entre los brazos de aquel chico, supo que había encontrado a la persona que no sabía que esperaba. A la que necesitaba.

Katsuki quiso más desde que sus labios rozaron los del bicolor. Tirando del cuello de la capa de su disfraz, para pegar su rostro al del otro todo cuanto le fuera posible. Degustando el sabor a caramelo y el calor infernal que era el interior de la boca de Shôto, quizás contagiada del ardor de la suya propia. Acariciando con su lengua la del menor de los Todoroki. Sintiendo que quizás sí tenía un corazón vivo en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

Notando las tímidas pero firmes manos de Shôto sobre la cinturilla de su pantalón. Escuchando los rápidos latidos en su pecho. Y la agradable calidez de la piel de su cara; despareció de su mente el cometido que le había llevado a acercarse a esa familia.

_Continuará..._


	7. Novio del demonio

–Katsuki me ha invitado a almorzar—dijo Shôto sentándose en el sofá junto a Natsuo.

–¿Almorzar? Entonces no vais a hacer ñaca ñaca.

–¿Y eso qué es?¿Te refieres a sexo?

–Sí. Pero usa protección, eh. Que no sabemos dónde ha metido el pene ese tío.

–¿Quedar para almorzar significa que no va a pasar nada más entre nosotros que los alucinantes besos que ya nos hemos dado?

–No necesariamente... Puedes convertirlo en un almuerzo erótico. Para eso existe el postre—dijo el peliblanco y se carcajeó.

–Si ha quedado para comer, es que vamos a comer. Si quisiera sexo me lo diría, ¿verdad?

Natsuo le contempló unos instantes.

–Sí. Eso es lo típico. Que las personas digan cuando lo quiere hacer. El mundo está lleno de gente haciéndolo en todas partes y a todas horas gracias a eso...Shôto, a veces eres realmente ingenuo.

El menor se quedó pensativo el tiempo suficiente para que fuera interrumpido por el timbre. Se levantó para abrir la puerta, pero Natsuo le sujetó por la muñeca antes de que lo hiciera.

–Sólo hazlo si sientes algo por él. Si estás enamorado. No lo hagas por complacerle, o porque él quiera. Hazlo porque tú quieres. ¿Queda claro?

Su hermano menor asintió y se marchó con Katsuki.

Fueron a un agradable y céntrico restaurante. De amplios ventanales junto a los que se sentaron, pudiendo ver la calle y los transeúntes que pasaban por su lado. Durante el almuerzo el rubio le habló sobre trabajo. Sobre casos de los que se estaba encargando. Shôto intentó mantenerse atento, pero su mente divagaba en la conversación previa con Natsuo.

Katsuki cogió la copa de vino para tomar un sorbo. En ese instante Shôto se dio cuenta de que su otra mano estaba sobre la mesa. Y de un modo natural, puso su mano sobre la del rubio.

El otro se atragantó. –¿Qué estás haciendo?

–Nada—dijo retirando la mano con la misma rapidez con la que la había puesto.

Las mejillas del rubio se habían teñido de un sutil rubor. –Oye, me pillaste por sorpresa. No quise reaccionar as...

–¿Este almuerzo significa que no quieres tener sexo conmigo nunca?

La copa que Katsuki aún sostenía en la mano, se rompió y el vino se derramó sobre el blanco mantel.

–Puedes estar confuso tras nuestros besos. Yo comprendo eso. Estuve confuso mucho tiempo. No tenemos porqué tener una relación romántica.

Los iris rojos no perdían detalle de lo que tenía frente a el. Un Shôto avergonzado, que no se atrevía a levantar la vista de sus muslos. Sentado en aquella silla con un aspecto tan indefenso que ni parecía el mismo chico.

–¿Tú quieres hacer _eso_ conmigo? –preguntó sin saber qué más decir. Le parecía inconcebible que un humano le estuviera cuestionando sobre sexo a alguien como él. Los demonios no tenían esas necesidades. Aunque en esa forma humana que mantenía ahora, y tras lo placentero que se había sentido el besar al menor de los Todoroki; que le fulminaran ahí mismo si no se le había pasado por la cabeza el traspasar ciertas líneas.

–Nunca había sentido la necesidad de tocar a nadie, o de que nadie me tocara—soltó sin pudor alguno.

Katsuki tuvo que sujetarse a la silla para no saltar por encima de la mesa y comérselo con huesos y todo.

–Creo que eso significa...que estoy enamorándome de ti, Katsuki—continuó.

Ni se percató de cuándo pagó la cuenta. Ni de cuándo tomaron un taxi hasta su apartamento.

Todo se volvió borroso hasta que cerró la puerta de su dormitorio y empujó el cuerpo del bicolor contra ella. Aprisionando sus labios como si aquella fuera la única fuente del universo que proporcionara agua. Como si los gemidos de aquel ser humano fueran los únicos sonidos que pudieran orientarle para salir de un complicado laberinto.

Los brazos de Shôto estaban sobre sus hombros, rodeando su cuello. Y sus propios dedos palpaban desesperados la cálida piel que había bajo la camisa. Piel que se erizaba bajo sus roces. Piel que parecía suplicarle que la marcara como suya.

Sentía la necesidad de salir. De mostrarle al otro su verdadero yo. Ese no tan agradable y sí muy oscuro. El que realmente era. El que de alguna manera, había llegado a necesitar un poco de cariño de aquel a quien debía matar.

Las piernas de Shôto rodearon su cintura. Sin despegarse de él ni por un instante. Lo que aprovechó para llevarlo hasta la cama, no muy lejos de ellos. Lo depositó sobre ella tan gentilmente que no se reconoció a si mismo en tal acción. Controlando sus recién descubiertos instintos de un modo increíble.

–Katsuki... –musitó Shôto con el rostro sonrojado y cubierto con una ligera pátina de sudor.

–No tienes ni idea de en lo que te estás metiendo—atinó a decir.

En ese momento su lengua se entretuvo en el cuello del bicolor. Sintiendo con claridad las palpitaciones de su corazón, como si lo tuviera dentro de su boca. Como si pudiera llegar a morderlo. Embriagándose de esa sensación y del aroma que desprendía.

Rompió su camisa sin delicadeza para seguir descendiendo por su cuerpo sin impedimentos. Las manos de Shôto se posaban en sus hombros, en su cuello y en su cabello. Gimiendo y retorciéndose tanto, que llegó a pensar que o le estaba haciendo algo demasiado malo, o algo demasiado bueno. Dejándose llevar por lo que le pedía su propio cuerpo. Sin tener ni idea realmente de nada. Mordisqueando y lamiendo los pequeños pezones sonrosados.

Su propia hombría parecía llamarle a gritos. Reclamándole que se tocara a si mismo del mismo modo en que tocaba al otro. Notó los dedos del bicolor quitarle la camisa con delicadeza, como si tanteara algo de gran valor. Y cuando le rozó la piel de los brazos para deshacerse de la tela, era como si le quemasen con hierro ardiente. Lo cual le provocaba el mayor de los placeres.

Introdujo su mano bajo el pantalón de Shôto, y éste dio un respingo y se cubrió la boca con el puño. Eso se sentía bien. No le cupo ninguna duda. Aunque se cabreó por no haberle arrancado antes los pantalones. Shôto tendría que marcharse de esa casa con la ropa de Katsuki puesta.

Se terminó de quitar los pantalones después de que la simiente del bicolor se derramó en su mano. Lo observó desde su posición; colorado hasta las orejas, y con las gotas de sudor resbalando por su frente y humedeciéndole el desigual cabello. Boca arriba en aquella cama ahora deshecha.

Y si hasta ese momento no tenía ni idea de lo que tenía que hacer para satisfacerse, las dudas se disiparon cuando las rodillas de Shôto se doblaron y dejó plenamente expuesta su íntima anatomía frente a él. Ambos tenían lo mismo, así que sólo había una opción.

Volvió a tumbarse sobre él, con los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo para no aplastarlo. Como si el objetivo de su vida fuera protegerlo y no al contrario. También le besó hambriento. Y le penetró con prisa, escuchando un quejido que ignoró sin querer.

Shôto pronunció su nombre tantas veces que perdió la cuenta. Y él le mordió el cuello en tantas ocasiones que las gotas de sangre mancharon las sábanas de la cama.

Cuando le llegó el clímax, se sintió desfallecer. Dentro del otro. Sujetándole con fuerza como si sus brazos fueran cuerdas. Notando como su miembro era exquisitamente aprisionado y sobre su estómago volvía a sentir aquel líquido espeso cortesía de Shôto.

Cuando recuperó el sentido, se incorporó lo suficiente como para tomar al otro del cuello con ambas manos. Tan frágil entre sus dedos como un pajarillo. Sabiendo que podría ejercer la presión justa tan deprisa, que Shôto Todoroki ni hubiera sabido que iba a morir.

Pero entonces le miró a los ojos. Con el párpado derecho cerrado. Y el izquierdo, de aquel azul turquesa tan hermoso, mirándole. Con la boca entreabierta recuperando el aliento.

Y ahí lo supo. Supo que no podría hacerlo.

Cuando despertó por la mañana, la cabeza de Shôto descansaba sobre su pecho y una de sus manos rodeaban la cintura del bicolor. No pudo evitarlo y le acarició el cabello con la otra mano.

–Buenos días—dijo cuando vio que el otro abría los ojos dispares y le miraba.

–Buenos días—dijo con una leve e inevitable sonrisa.

–¿Qué piensas de lo de anoche? –preguntó el rubio con sincera curiosidad. Nunca hasta esa noche había hecho algo similar, y necesitaba saber la opinión del otro sobre lo que había ocurrido.

–Lo de anoche fue algo...mágico para mí. ¿Y tú qué piensas?

–¿Tú qué crees? –Katsuki acercó el rostro hacia él con la intención de besarlo, aunque finalmente jugueteó como si quisiera morderle los labios. Ambos rieron casi sin darse cuenta.

–Creo que me estás ocultando algo. Y no tienes por qué.

–¿Por qué crees que te oculto algo? –no pudo evitar la seriedad en su tono. No creía que Shôto sospechara que él era en realidad su enemigo mortal.

–Porque yo te dije que estoy enamorado de ti, pero tú no dijiste nada, aunque está claro que no te soy indiferente. Pero no me importa. No hace falta que me lo digas. Sólo quiero que sepas que si tienes algún problema; si me necesitas para lo que sea...

–No te preocupes por mí—se besaron en los labios dulcemente y el Todoroki se acomodó otra vez sobre el pecho del rubio.

–Ojalá se detuviera el tiempo justo aquí y ahora. En este lugar. Y con los dos juntos—apreció Shôto. –Ojalá el mundo entero estuviese dentro de esta habitación.

–Y no preocuparnos por lo que suceda después—aportó el rubio completamente de acuerdo con él.

Shôto se marchó porque tenía que ir a casa a cambiarse y luego a trabajar; pero en cuanto salió por la puerta, Katsuki recibió visita. La misma mujer de la túnica oscura.

Esta vez le molestó su presencia, y fue recogiendo su ropa del suelo para cubrir su desnudez.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó enfadado, y poniéndose sus pantalones.

–Recordarte tu naturaleza interior, Katsuki. Con la que por tu bien deberías reconectar.

Katsuki pareció obedecerle, porque su piel y su cabello mutaron al color del carbón.

–No te defraudaré, así que déjame tranquilo de una jodida vez.

–Ya lo has hecho. Juraste destruir a los brujos. Y en lugar de eso, te acuestas con uno.

–Fue algo necesario. Shôto habría sospechado de mí si no actuaba como se supone que deben actuar los humanos—se defendió. Sin embargo, mientras hablaba, la mujer hizo aparecer en su mano una afilada daga.

–Si eso es lo que tienes que decirte a ti mismo para convencerte, de acuerdo. Pero encuentra la forma de matar a los Todoroki. O enviaré a otro que sí tenga las agallas.

Katsuki se mordió la lengua y sujetó la daga con fuerza, mientras veía la silueta de la mujer desaparecer ante sus narices.

Así que esa misma noche quedó con Shôto para cenar. Era un restaurante concurrido de música en directo y gente bailando en la pista central.

–Volví a vivir con mis hermanos mayores. Sigo en el mismo trabajo desde hace años. Y espero madurar algún día—dijo el bicolor mientras degustaba su soba frío. La situación era diferente a la del almuerzo del día anterior. Esta vez Shôto era el que hablaba y Katsuki el que le escuchaba.

–¿No te gusta vivir con tus hermanos?¿Por eso te fuiste un tiempo de su casa?

–Me encanta vivir con ellos, pero Fuyumi ha sido mi madre, más que mi hermana. Y no soportaba haberle hecho eso. Necesitaba que ella se despojara de mí y que pudiera vivir su vida...¿Y tú qué?¿Tienes hermanos?¿Hermanas?

–Mi vida no es tan interesante—soltó esquivo.

–Más secretos...

–No me gusta mucho hablar de mi pasado.

–Lo entiendo.

Katsuki lo miró a los ojos unos instantes. El otro le miraba con una leve sonrisa que indicaba claramente que le comprendía.

–Shôto... Hay algo que debo contarte... –se atrevió a decir. Valor que se esfumó tan deprisa como había llegado. –No sé porqué te traje a este restaurante. No sé bailar. Ni me gusta hacerlo.

–A mi tampoco me gusta, tranquilo.

Le acompañó a casa maldiciéndose internamente. Tenía tantas oportunidades para matar al bicolor, y las había desaprovechado tanto, que se avergonzaba de si mismo. Planificando cómo lo haría durante un segundo, y descartándolo al segundo siguiente.

Al llegar, se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la residencia de los Todoroki.

–Lo he pasado genial—admitió Shôto. Katsuki estaba delante suya, con las manos en los bolsillos y visiblemente intranquilo. –¿Te arrepientes de que nos acostáramos la otra noche?

–Claro que no. ¿Y tú?

–Depende de lo que pase de ahora en adelante.

Shôto acortó los pocos centímetros que los separaban y besó al rubio. Katsuki se tensó en un principio. Aquello no era lo que tenían que hacer. Aquello estaba mal. Aquello era terrible. Aquello debía sentirse desagradable. Pero no pudo evitar corresponder al beso con intensidad. Situando sus manos en las mejillas del contrario. Introduciendo su lengua en la boca del otro. Escuchándole gemir contra sus labios cuando cogió una bocanada de aire.

Entonces con su cuerpo empujó a Shôto contra la puerta. Notando su torso pegado al del bicolor. Pero por un momento abrió los ojos y se vio reflejado en el cristal de la pequeña ventana de la puerta.

No debía estar haciendo eso. La sangre de Shôto debía manchar sus manos. Su cabeza debía tenerla como trofeo, al igual que la del resto de los Todoroki. Y recordó la daga que traía escondida a su espalda y la sacó con lentitud, sin dejar de besar al otro. Alzándola por encima de su cabeza para darle la puñalada que acabaría con su vida.

Sin embargo, su ataque de valentía se esfumó y tuvo que esconder la daga de nuevo.

–No puedo... –dijo en medio del beso. Confundiendo a Shôto, que dejó de besarle.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–No puedo—Katsuki se alejó de él un par de pasos, confundido. Derrotado. –Entra en la casa.

–¿Qué pasa?¿Por qué?

Shôto hizo ademán de acercarse a él, pero algo pareció impedírselo.

–Porque tengo trabajo que hacer. Debo irme y si continúo besándote querré hacer otras cosas.

–Tienes razón. Aunque podrás quedarte a dormir otra noche si tú quieres—como siempre, el otro se mostraba comprensivo, y provocaba en él el más profundo desasosiego. Se le acercó precavido y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. –Buenas noches—concluyó antes de entrar en la casa y cerrar la puerta.

Ardió en deseos de gritar a pleno pulmón. Cabreado consigo mismo y con Shôto por existir. Volvió a coger la daga, esta vez entre sus dedos color obsidiana. El demonio que era, el asesino que era, se encargaría de todo. Si lo dejaba salir. Si le dejaba tomar el control de sus emociones, los Todoroki tarde o temprano acabarían muertos.

Dejó pasar un tiempo prudencial y se cambió de ropa. Utilizando la única prenda que usualmente llevaba en el inframundo; unos pantalones estilo boho del mismo color que su piel.

Tiró la puerta de la casa de una patada, haciendo que la madera cayera sonoramente al suelo y que los tres hermanos entraran en estado de alerta. Y cuando fueron a su encuentro, les mostró la daga que tenía en la mano.

Daga que Natsuo le quitó sin problemas con sus poderes, haciendo que se clavara en la pared.

Shôto se puso en posición de ataque, levitó y le dio una patada en la cara que lo hizo caer sobre su espalda. Gruñendo y maldiciendo se levantó con una rapidez sobrehumana y arremetió contra el bicolor que se dio de bruces contra los escalones.

Katsuki aprovechó para recuperar la daga y lanzársela a Fuyumi que la paralizó en el aire, incluyendo al demonio. Gracias a la ventaja, la chica se la clavó al demonio en el costado derecho, lo que hizo que volviera a moverse. Y Natsuo lo lanzó fuera de la casa al ver que iba a atacar a su hermana.

Aunque no pudieron evitar que el demonio se desvaneciera y perdieran la oportunidad de matarlo.

–Tenemos su sangre—dijo Shôto cogiendo la daga del suelo. –Podremos trabajar en un hechizo para derrotarlo.

_Continuará..._


	8. Haz lo que debas

Varios días después, los tres hermanos hacían una poción en la cocina.

–No sé nada de Katsuki desde la noche que salimos a cenar. –dijo Shôto apenado, toqueteando los frascos de ingredientes de un modo distraído. –Ni me llama, ni responde si lo hago yo.

–Necesito mandrágora—dijo Natsuo llamando su atención. –Concéntrate en esto. Tenemos que matar a ese demonio, Shôto. Tenemos prioridades.

–¿Los ojos del demonio no os resultaban familiares?

–Recitemos el conjuro y olvidémonos de ese demonio de una vez. Aún tengo pesadillas con él—dijo Fuyumi.

–No sabemos si funcionará—aclaró el mayor.

Esa tarde, Shôto fue al apartamento de Katsuki. Llamó varias veces a la puerta, pero como esperaba, nadie le abrió. Sin embargo, se fijó en unas gotas de sangre que habían en el suelo y cuyo rastro terminaba bajo la puerta de la casa del rubio. Preocupado, forzó un poco la cerradura y entró.

Todo parecía normal. Todo estaba en su sitio. Salvo por más gotas de sangre que iban hasta el dormitorio. Donde encontró al rubio tumbado sobre la cama. Pálido y tembloroso. Vestido con una camiseta sin mangas negra y unos pantalones sueltos de pijama.

–¡Katsuki! –corrió a su lado. Dándose cuenta de que estaba herido en el costado derecho. Herida que estaba cubierta con un apósito manchado de sangre. –¿Qué te ha pasado?

–Me metí en una pelea... –dijo como si le costara horrores incluso hablar.

–Déjame ver la herida. Puedo ayudarte.

–¡No! –Shôto se paralizó.

–Pues hay que llevarte a un hospital—ya que no le permitía hacer otra cosa, le tomó de la mano.

–Se me curará sola... –dijo perdiendo la consciencia.

–No voy a quedarme sentado viéndote morir, Katsuki. –El bicolor cerró los ojos y susurró—Tensei, por favor. Tensei.

El mencionado se apareció en el salón del apartamento de Katsuki.

–¿Qué pasa, Shôto?

El bicolor se reunió con él.

–Necesito tú ayuda. Katsuki la necesita. Está herido.

–Entonces necesita ir a un hospital.

–No quiere ir.

–Shôto, no puedo sanar a mortales. Tú lo sabes. A menos que fueran heridos por seres sobrenaturales malignos. Va contra las reglas.

–¡Pues infringe las reglas!... Lo siento... Es que no puedo dejar que muera, Tensei.

El peliazul suspiró. –No deberías pedirme esto.

–Lo sé.

Entraron juntos en el dormitorio y Katsuki seguía entre el sueño y la vigilia. Le tomó de la mano nuevamente y Tensei descubrió la herida. Aunque cuando puso las manos sobre ella y la curó, fue lanzado por los aires.

Katsuki abrió los ojos. Recuperado. Bajo la mirada desconfiada de Tensei que se había puesto en pie y por fortuna no estaba herido a pesar de todo.

–Eres un doctor muy bueno—dijo el rubio a Tensei. –Te debo una.

–Olvídalo... Shôto, ¿puedo hablar contigo fuera?

El bicolor asintió y le siguió fuera del apartamento.

–Creo que debemos irnos de aquí, Shôto—dijo nervioso.

–¿Por qué?

–¿Viste lo que ocurrió ahí?

–Sí, que le curaste.

–No. Sólo le curé en parte, ¿comprendes? Eso nunca había ocurrido antes.

–Tal vez es porque está muy débil.

–Esa no es la razón. Puedo curar a mortales completamente. La única explicación posible es que él no es quien tú crees que es—aclaró el luz blanca. Shôto le miraba sin terminar de comprenderlo.

–No... No lo entiendo.

–¡Es un demonio, Shôto! Por lo que sabemos podría ser el demonio que intentáis destruir. El que os atacó la otra noche. Piensa en ello. Ambos están heridos. ¿Viste la herida? En el costado derecho. La misma puñalada que le hizo Fuyumi con la daga demoníaca. Por eso quizás no podía curarse a si mismo como seguramente podría en otras circunstancias.

Shôto le miraba con un apretado nudo en la garganta. Sabiendo que todo lo que Tensei le estaba diciendo tenía sentido. Incluyendo el detalle de aquellos familiares ojos rojos que le desconcertaron durante el enfrentamiento con el demonio.

–Tú vete. Tengo una de las pociones que hicimos esta mañana. Si de verdad es un demonio...Lo mataré.

–Avisaré a tus hermanos—dijo desapareciendo en un haz de luz.

Cuando Shôto volvió a entrar en el apartamento, Katsuki le esperaba al otro lado de la puerta.

–¿Va todo bien? –le preguntó con fingida inocencia.

–Perfecto—Shôto intentaba aparentar normalidad, pero no podía. Tenso. Sintiendo los iris rojos sobre él. Pensando en si Katsuki iba a matarlo. En si eso es lo que haría ahora que sabía su secreto.

Recorrió el salón con lentitud, no queriendo alertar al otro; que seguía observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Sujetando en un apretado puño el pequeño frasco de la poción.

–¿Te ocurre algo?¿Qué ocultas? –cuestionó Katsuki acercándose a el.

–Tu eres quien tiene secretos, ¿verdad?

–¿Estás seguro de eso? –el rubio interceptó su paseo por el salón, deteniéndose justo delante de su cuerpo. –Sé lo que está pasando aquí, Shôto. Y siento haber llegado a esto, pero no siento lo nuestro. Lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. Debes saberlo. –Se inclinó hacia el, haciendo que sus rostros casi estuvieran unidos. –Pregúntame lo que quieres saber de verdad.

–¿Quién eres?

La puerta se abrió de sopetón y Natsuo, Fuyumi y Tensei entraron por ella. Katsuki se mostró como demonio, tan oscuro como la noche salvo los iris rojos; y cogió a Shôto, poniéndolo delante de él, como un escudo y usando una daga que él mismo conjuró de alguna parte y se la puso en el cuello.

–Si os acercáis, lo mato—ni terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, cuando se desapareció de allí junto con el bicolor.

–¡Shôto! –gritó Fuyumi.

–¿Lo matará de verdad? –Natsuo miró a su hermana y a su cuñado.

–No creo que le haga daño a Shôto—dijo el peliazul.

–¿Y el demonio?

–Podría habérselo hecho antes. En incontables ocasiones—aclaró ella.

–Sólo lo utilizaba—dijo Tensei. –Hasta que pudiera mataros a los tres.

–Tal vez se enamoró de nuestro hermano—apreció la chica.

–O era un truco. Los demonios hacen todo lo que haga falta—dijo el peliblanco.

–Tendremos que confiar en su mitad humana—siguió el luz blanca.

–¿Su mitad humana?

–La que pude curar. Es mitad humano, por eso no me di cuenta de lo que era. Por eso pudo mezclarse entre nosotros como si fuera uno más—continuó el peliazul. –No os preocupéis. Cuando Katsuki deje de fluctuar y se asiente en un lugar, os llevaré hasta allí.

Katsuki y Shôto se aparecieron en un cementerio, dentro de un mausoleo.

–¡Suéltame! –pidió apartando el brazo del demonio de su cuello y golpeándolo hasta dejarlo inmóvil en el suelo de piedra.

Katsuki le mostró su lado humano. De nuevo cabellera rubia y tez clara.

–Eso no va a salvarte—el bicolor continuaba con la poción en la mano. Todavía incapaz de usarla contra el otro.

–Sólo quiero que veas quién soy realmente.

–Ya lo he visto. Ya sé quién eres. Eres un demonio.

–No te haré daño—dijo con las palmas de las manos hacia arriba, provocando que el otro se apartase de él y pudiera levantarse.

–Es un poco tarde para eso, Katsuki. ¿Por qué no me mataste sin mas? –. Un par de lágrimas furtivas se escaparon de sus ojos dispares y le rodaron por las mejillas. –¿Por qué me hiciste pasar por esto?¿Por qué las citas?¿Los besos?¿Y lo demás?¿Fue una broma retorcida y maníaca de demonios?

–No, no fue eso.

–¿Entonces qué fue?

–¡No podía matarte, joder! –lo tomó por los hombros, con fuerza. –Lo intenté. Muchas veces. Incluso mandé a otros demonios a por vosotros. Me acerqué a ti con el objetivo de asesinarte. Las citas y todo lo demás me llevaron justo donde quería, Shôto. Sólo tenía que acabar la misión que me fue encomendada. Pero no pude por culpa de estos malditos sentimientos de mierda que en mis cien años de vida jamás había experimentado.

–Tú eres un monstruo. No tienes sentimientos.

–Es la verdad. Siento algo por ti. Aunque lo odie con todas mis fuerzas. Créeme cuando te digo que deseo matarte lo mismo que deseo que sigas con vida. Sabes que es verdad. Te juro que es verdad. Soy medio humano. Mi padre era mortal.

–Mentiroso.

–¿Por qué mi sangre es roja? Incluso en forma de demonio. ¿Y por qué puedo mostrarte este aspecto tan normal? Confía en mi. Esto es cierto. Te conocí y me cambiaste, maldito mitad y mitad.

–Sigues siendo un demonio. Todo lo que me estás diciendo no cambia nada—se aferraba al tarro de la poción como si fuera su salvavidas.

–He hecho cosas horribles, no voy a negártelo. He asesinado. Torturado. Y todo eso lo he disfrutado. Pero tú despertaste algo en mí, Shôto. Algo que ni sabía que tenía. Algo que pertenece a mi lado humano. Deja que te lo demuestre—dijo y alzó los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. –Mátame.

El menor de los Todoroki tardó sólo dos segundos en guardar la poción de nuevo en su bolsillo, y besar al otro apasionadamente en los labios. Katsuki le correspondió con ahínco. Fundiéndose en un abrazo. A pesar de que estaba mal. A pesar de que no debía hacer algo como aquello.

–¡Shôto! –escucharon gritar a Fuyumi fuera, en alguna parte.

Katsuki y Shôto se miraron.

–Dame tu camiseta—dijo el bicolor y la tiró al suelo en cuanto el otro se la quitó. Luego le hizo un corte en la palma de la mano y dejó que las gotas de sangre cayeran sobre la prenda.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque mis hermanos seguirían buscándote para matarte—dijo y tiró la poción sobre ambas cosas provocando una pequeña explosión. –Ahora estarás muerto para todos. Vete, por favor.

Katsuki le besó con pasión contenida y desapareció. Natsuo y Fuyumi entraron en el mausoleo porque habían visto el humo.

Ambos peliblancos miraron al suelo, donde estaban los restos de lo que dedujeron, sería el demonio. Fuyumi se acercó a Shôto y lo abrazó para darle ánimos.

–Hiciste lo que debías—dijo ella a modo de consuelo.

–Lo sé.

Un par de semanas pasaron en las que Shôto lidiaba con la culpabilidad de mentir a sus hermanos y la incertidumbre del paradero de Katsuki. Tenía miedo, sobre todo porque al rubio lo habían enviado a matarles, pero no lo había cumplido y seguramente recibiría un castigo por ello.

Tan preocupado estaba, que se decidió a hablar con Tensei en privado.

–¿Puedo hablar contigo? –preguntó tirando de la muñeca de su cuñado hasta hacerlo entrar en su habitación. Sansa estaba hecho un ovillo en un rincón.

–¿De qué?

–Voy a ir al grano, pero que quede claro que esto es confidencial. Entre tú y yo. Tus jefes Ancianos o como se llamen no deben enterarse.

–Shôto, ¿qué ocurre?

El bicolor tomó aire. –Tensei, Katsuki está vivo.

–¿Qué?

–Katsuki. En realidad no acabé con él. Sé que es horrible y odio mentirle a mis hermanos, pero no he podido decírselo.

–¡Shôto!

–No pude matarle, Tensei. Me propuse hacerlo, pero cuando hablé con él y lo tuve delante no pude. Y sabía que mis hermanos iban a hacerlo por mi.

–¿Y fingiste su muerte?

–No tenía elección. Tensei, en mi corazón sé que jamás nos haría daño—dijo sinceramente. –De no ser así no le habría dejado ir. Siento algo muy fuerte por Katsuki y pensar en su muerte...

–¡Es un demonio! Aunque estés enamorado de él, eso no cambia.

–Es medio humano.

–¿Pero qué dices? Es un asesino. Ha matado a otros brujos y a inocentes, y a todo lo que se ha interpuesto en su camino. ¿Qué te pasa?¿Qué te hace pensar que no va a volver ahora mismo a mataros a los tres? Creía que eras más inteligente que eso, Shôto.

Los ojos dispares le miraron con convicción. –No lo hará. Sé que es bueno.

–No. Tú esperas que sea bueno. Quieres que lo sea...¿Por qué me has contado esto?

–No lo sé, Tensei. Contaba contigo para que me guiases y me apoyases. ¿No eras nuestra luz blanca?

–Al guiarte y al apoyarte te he metido en todo este lío. Dejé que terminases en los brazos de un demonio, y tendría que haberlo calado desde que le vi la primera vez—dijo el peliazul decepcionado. Iba a continuar hablando, pero escuchó que le llamaban sus jefes. –Tengo que dejarte. Seguiremos hablando.

Pasó fuera más de veinticuatro horas, y cuando volvió, encontró a Shôto cenando solo en una de las mesas del T³.

–Mi hermana está en la cocina. Si quieres la aviso de que estás aquí—dijo limpiándose los labios con la servilleta de tela y cogiendo el teléfono móvil.

–Puedo esperar. ¿Cómo estás?

–Si te mintiera, te diría que estoy genial—reconoció. –Te quiero pedir disculpas por ser un brujo tan incompetente. El que tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que Katsuki era un demonio era yo. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

–No. No te disculpes... Yo no tendría que haberte hablado de ese modo. Me siento culpable muchas veces, pero no sólo contigo. Con Natsuo también. Fuyumi se convirtió en el centro de mi mundo y vosotros fuisteis relegados y eso no debió pasar. Sois mis protegidos también. Debí vigilarte más de cerca. No volverá a ocurrir, ¿vale? –dijo y le revolvió un poco los desiguales cabellos, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

–¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó al Iida Natsuo en cuanto volvió del cuarto de baño.

Fuyumi se les acercó poco después.

–¿Estás bien? –Tensei se levantó y la abrazó. Se notaba en sus ojos que había estado preocupada por él.

–Tengo noticias—dijo, pero dirigiéndose a los tres hermanos. –Al parecer allí arriba ya sabían de nuestros planes de boda secretos. Y nos dejaron seguir pensando que no sabían nada, porque querían ver si nuestra relación afectaba a mi trabajo. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, han decidido que no hay ningún inconveniente para que estemos juntos.

–Eso quiere decir... –la chica enmudeció.

–Que estamos oficialmente prometidos—Fuyumi, emocionada, lo abrazó de nuevo con fuerza. Natsuo se les unió, abrazando a Tensei por la espalda.

–Ven Shôto. Sabes que quieres hacerlo—dijo el peliblanco animándole para que se uniera al abrazo de grupo.

–Paso. Pero os doy la enhorabuena.

–Pues si la montaña no va a Mahoma... –dijo Natsuo y todos abrazaron al bicolor.

_Continuará..._


	9. Una boda para recordar

–Tengo que contaros algo—dijo Shôto frente a sus hermanos que le miraban expectantes desde el sofá.

–¿Has decidido que prefieres a las chicas? Porque puedo ayudarte a encontrar...

–Katsuki sigue vivo—interrumpió. –Nunca lo maté, lo siento. Pero ya no volverá.

–Shôto...¿Le dejaste escapar? –preguntó Fuyumi incrédula.

–Él ya no nos quiere hacer daño a nosotros.

–Eso no lo sabes—la chica parecía asustada de repente.

–Sí que lo sé.

–Shôto, nos has mentido—dijo Natsuo muy serio. –Nos traicionaste.

–Lo hice por amor—dijo sintiéndose un ser diminuto dentro de aquella sala.

–Un amor que podría habernos matado. Una mentira que supone una amenaza para los tres—Natsuo se puso en pie, visiblemente enfadado. –¡¿Te volviste loco?!

–Lo siento.

–¿Crees que eso lo arregla todo?¿Un ''lo siento''?

–Pensé que entenderíais por qué lo hice. No actué de modo racional, lo sé. Y sé también que estás decepcionado conmigo.

–Tú eras el listo, Shôto. El genio de esta familia. Jamás creí posible que podrías poner en peligro a tus hermanos. Yo te tenía en un pedestal, del que te has caído—concluyó antes de irse afligido.

El bicolor se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, y destrozado, se sentó en uno de los sillones individuales.

–Todo se arreglará, Shôto—Fuyumi, más comprensiva y maternal, le abrazó mientras lloraba.

Aquella mirada de decepción absoluta de su hermano mayor le había dolido tanto, que aunque todos en la casa se habían ido a dormir, él continuó en el salón, en el mismo sillón y abrazando sus piernas como un niño asustado. Nunca había visto a Natsuo mirar a nadie así. Ni siquiera a su padre cuando salió por la puerta, abandonándolos para siempre. Ni siquiera cuando les comunicó que se iría de la casa para vivir por su cuenta. Y esos ojos grises no se le iban de la cabeza.

–¿Estás bien?

La voz de Katsuki le asustó.

Cuando alzó el rostro, allí estaba el rubio. Delante de él. En medio de su salón.

–Katsuki—dijo aturdido.

El otro se le acercó, se agachó a su altura y le tomó del mentón.

–He vuelto, Shôto. He acabado con todos los que fueron detrás de mi, y ahora puedo quedarme. He vuelto para siempre. Para estar en la tierra. Se terminó el inframundo para este demonio.

El bicolor le miró con una leve sonrisa en los labios, que no tardó en convertirse en una mueca de enfado. Y le propinó un puñetazo que lo hizo caer sobre su trasero.

–Eso por arruinarme la vida... –dijo mientras se ponía en pie, viendo al otro desde arriba.

–Shôto—musitó mientras se tocaba la adolorida mandíbula.

–Encima desapareces durante todo este tiempo. ¿Pues sabes qué? Se acabó, Katsuki. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo nunca más.

–No te creo.

–Pues créetelo, porque como te vuelva a ver, haré lo que debería haber hecho la última vez que nos vimos. Vencerte y olvidarte.

Katsuki se levantó de un brinco.

–No es lo que esperaba. Creí que la distancia y el tiempo avivarían lo que sientes por mí y te echarías a mis brazos en cuanto me vieras.

–Vete de mi casa—dijo señalándole la puerta con un dedo en alto.

–Espera. Escúchame primero—le tomó de la muñeca e hizo que bajara el brazo. –Escúchame atentamente porque esto no lo volveré a decir mientras viva–dijo fulminándole con sus ojos escarlata. –Volví porque te quiero, cretino.

–El bien y el mal son incompatibles.

–He arriesgado mi culo por ti. Muchos me quieren ver muerto. No cumplí las órdenes, ¿y me lo agradeces así? ¡Puedo ser bueno! ¡Bueno para ti!

–Lárgate, Katsuki.

–No me jodas. Sabes que puedo ser bueno. ¿Por qué no podemos continuar donde lo dejamos? –se acercó tanto al bicolor que unió su frente con la del otro. Sintiendo el cosquilleo de sus propios cabellos y los del contrario en la piel.

–Ya es demasiado tarde—dijo Shôto intentando fingir indiferencia.

–Bastardo mentiroso... –sonrió tanto que unos hoyuelos aparecieron en sus mejillas. –Escucho a tu corazón. No puedes engañarme. Oigo lo deprisa que late. –Pagado de si mismo, acercó los labios a la oreja del Todoroki y susurró—¿Si te beso ahora...latiría aún más rápido?

Shôto cerró los ojos con fuerza. No podía hablar. Las palabras no le salían. Y aquel rubio prepotente se aprovechaba de eso. De su debilidad.

–Tú también me quieres, Shôto. Lo sabes tan bien como yo—dijo esta vez contra la piel de su cuello y acto seguido dejó que la cabeza reposara en el hombro del bicolor. –No volveré a hacerte daño...Ya no me interesa el libro de las sombras. Sólo me interesa estar a tu lado; no puedo pensar en otra cosa. Déjame protegerte. Ayudarte. Luchar a tu lado—temeroso, le tomó de la mano. Confiando en que no se la retirara.

–Te quiero—admitió Shôto por fin. –Pero no confío en ti lo suficiente como para estar contigo. Y no puedo correr ese riesgo, ni dejar que lo corran mis hermanos.

–He cambiado. Deja que te lo demuestre—Katsuki le miró a los ojos. –Deja que te bese, por favor. Voy a volverme loco si no lo hago.

–Pues no lo hagas—Natsuo llamó su atención desde la entrada del salón. Con el pijama puesto y el cabello revuelto por la almohada. –Ya has hecho mucho daño a esta familia, ¿qué más quieres? ¿Nuestras cabezas en una pica? Llévate la mía y deja en paz a Shôto.

–Natsuo...

El peliblanco le dedicó a su hermano una mirada helada. Tanto así, que Bakugô se puso delante del bicolor, como si tuviera que protegerlo de un ataque inminente.

–Dijiste que no volvería—dijo Natsuo a Shôto. –Y ahora está en nuestra casa.

–Ya se iba—dijo en un tono suave.

–No es verdad. Hasta que Shôto no me perdone, no pienso moverme de este lugar. No hasta que vuelva conmigo. Así que déjanos solos, gilipollas.

–¿Qué acabas...? –el peliblanco le miraba estupefacto.

–¿Qué pasa aquí? –Fuyumi también apareció en pijama. Al igual que Tensei.

–Quiero ser de los buenos. Ayudar a Shôto en todo lo que me sea posible. Luchar con vosotros si así puedo protegerlo. –Chasqueó la lengua, incómodo. –Os pido disculpas por las cosas que hice. Nunca más volveré a usar mis poderes en vuestra contra. Y no odiéis a este idiota por mi culpa. Yo le obligué a que me dejara con vida y escapé.

Los ojos dispares le contemplaron con sorpresa. Viendo el perfil de Katsuki, la tensión de su rostro y el tono de su voz. Le había costado horrores decir todo aquello.

–Si no aceptáis la idea de que estemos juntos, tendréis que matarme; porque de otro modo, nadie me separará de Shôto.

–Ojalá pudiera matarte—admitió Natsuo. Sin embargo, su mirada era distinta. Y media sonrisa le bailaba en los labios. –Hay que tener agallas para venir a la casa de tres brujos y hablarnos de esa manera. La última vez que luchamos contra ti te apuñalamos. Y te diré algo. Si le haces daño a Shôto, si estás mintiendo o tienes una intención oscura y oculta; no dudaré en matarte yo mismo. Aunque tenga que hacerlo solo.

–Yo también te mataré—dijo Fuyumi, que parecía feliz a pesar de sus ojos adormilados. –Pero no ahora. Es tarde. Vámonos—tomó a Tensei de la mano y desaparecieron escaleras arriba.

–No hagáis cochinadas en nuestro salón—apuntó Natsuo antes de seguir el mismo camino que su hermana.

–Natsuo... –dijo Shôto desde el primer escalón. Aunque había ido tras él, el peliblanco ni se giró a mirarlo.

–Tranquilo, hermanito, todo está bien. Confiaré en tu instinto. Sólo espero no arrepentirme.

Cuando cerró la puerta de su dormitorio, Katsuki y Shôto volvieron a quedarse solos en el piso inferior.

El rubio no se había movido un ápice, como si esperase algo. Shôto continuó de espaldas a él y le habló.

–Si lo que has dicho es una mentira, seré yo quien acabe contigo, no mis hermanos. –Volteó el rostro y le miró con decisión. –Si juegas conmigo, Katsuki... No habrá lugar en el mundo donde puedas esconderte de mi.

–¿Me das una oportunidad? –. No se lo esperaba a pesar de la actitud chulesca que había mantenido minutos antes en los que parecía darlo todo por sentado.

El bicolor no le respondió. Se acercó al otro de nuevo y lo besó con urgencia. Como si ese fuera el efusivo saludo de un par de labios que llevaban muchas semanas sin verse.

Y con tantos acontecimientos en sus vidas, apenas se dieron cuenta de cuando llegó el día de la boda de Fuyumi.

La chica había decidido que fuera allí, dentro de su casa. Sólo con sus hermanos como invitados y el medio demonio. Porque una boda llena de personas normales podría ser peligroso en su situación actual si eran atacados por algún enemigo.

Natsuo y Shôto se encargaron de la decoración; y el espíritu de su abuela materna se les apareció desde el más allá para oficiar el enlace.

Fuyumi estaba terminando de peinarse en su habitación. Llevaba un hermoso vestido de corte sirena y cola larga que le sentaba como un guante. Entonces, a su espalda, apareció en un haz de luz una mujer de rostro afable, cabellos blancos y ojos grises.

–Estás preciosa...

–¡Mamá! –la vio a través del espejo, y casi le da un infarto.

–No te asustes, cariño.

Fuyumi se volteó a mirarla apropiadamente. Tan bella como la recordaba. E igual de joven.

–No puede ser...Porque los fantasmas brillan y tú no brillas.

–No soy un fantasma—reconoció Rei. –Bueno, no hoy. Hoy soy simplemente tu madre.

–Pero...¿cómo? –dijo la chica al borde del llanto.

–Después de que os pusieron tantas pegas para casaros a Tensei y a ti, quisieron darte algo a cambio. Así que me mandaron aquí. Sólo el día de tu boda. ¿Sabes? Creo que llevé el pelo así el día de mi boda; igual que lo llevas tú.

–Sí. Me fijé en una fotografía.

Rei sonrió emocionada. –Siempre supe que serías la primera en casarte. Natsuo pensaba en demasiadas niñas al mismo tiempo. Y Shôto...era sólo un bebé cuando morí. Tú eres el corazón de esta familia, Fuyumi—la chica lloraba mientras su madre le acomodaba los cabellos para dejarlos perfectos.

–No estoy soñando, ¿verdad?

–No, cariño—confirmó y se abrazaron.

De pronto se abrió la puerta y Shôto y Natsuo aparecieron vestidos con trajes formales idénticos. De color gris claro, camisas negras y corbatas azules.

–Mamá... –musitó Shôto con la boca abierta. Era el único de esa familia que no había tenido el placer de conocerla en persona. O por lo menos, le era imposible acordarse.

–No es un fantasma. Es real. Y nos la han enviado para hoy—dijo una llorosa Fuyumi.

Natsuo fue el que se acercó a ella primero. Mirándola como el que viera la luna por primera vez.

–Oh, Natsuo... Ha sido muy duro para ti crecer sin que estuviera a tu lado. Es tan injusto.

–Yo sólo quería que estuvieras orgullosa de mi—dijo el chico igual de emocionado que su hermana.

–Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, mi hombrecito—Rei lo abrazó y el chico la besó en la coronilla aprovechando la diferencia de estaturas entre ambos.

Cuando se separaron, la mujer miró a Shôto.

–Mi bebé... –no necesitó más palabras para que el bicolor la abrazara también. –Lo siento tanto. Siento haberme ido antes de que pudieras conocerme. Tu camino ha sido el más largo, pero nunca he estado preocupada por ti. Porque tuve una premonición el día que naciste.

–¿Y qué viste? –preguntó Fuyumi mientras todos se secaban las lágrimas con unos pañuelos bordados que tenía la novia sobre el tocador.

–Vi este momento. Todos mis hijos frente a mi. Hermosos y fuertes. Entonces supe que todo saldría bien—dijo y atrajo a sus hijos hacia sí para abrazarlos a todos al mismo tiempo.

–¿Bajáis o qué? El tío Bombilla ya está esperando—dijo Katsuki entrando por la puerta. –¿Qué pasa aquí?

Rompieron el abrazo y los cuatro le miraron. El traje formal del rubio era rojo y su camisa del mismo tono azul que la corbata de los hermanos Todoroki.

–Estamos abrazando a nuestra madre, ¿te importa? –dijo Natsuo molesto por la intromisión.

–¿Qué? –. Se dio cuenta de que aquella menuda mujer que estaba en medio de los otros tres le resultaba muy familiar por su aspecto.

–¿Dónde está tu corbata? –preguntó Shôto al verle el cuello de la camisa desabotonado.

–¿Hablas de esta soga para torturar cuellos? –dijo sacando la corbata blanca de su bolsillo hecha un ovillo. –No voy a ponérmela. Es un asco.

El bicolor se la quitó de las manos. –Eso es porque no sabes ponértela—añadió y comenzó a anudársela. El rubio, aunque se había quejado en un principio, se dejaba hacer.

–¿Por qué hay un demonio en esta casa, niños? –cuestionó Rei impasible.

La ceremonia fue intima, emotiva y preciosa. Llena de palabras de afecto y sonrisas. De buenos deseos y amor. Y a la mañana siguiente, Tensei y Fuyumi partieron a su luna de miel de dos días de duración.

_Continuará..._


	10. Cuatro pecados capitales

Shôto dormía plácidamente hasta que sintió un golpe en medio de la frente. Al abrir los ojos, se topó con el rostro de Katsuki, inclinado sobre él.

–¿Me has dado un capirotazo para despertarme?

–Tengo que irme—dijo el rubio y se alejó en dirección a la puerta.

–¿Qué?¿Adónde?

–Me persiguen y es necesario que desaparezca para que estés a salvo.

–¿Por qué es necesario? –Shôto se levantó de su futón para acercarse al otro, que ya sujetaba el pomo de la puerta.

–Porque están matando a gente inocente para llegar hasta mi.

–Por eso no puedes irte. Hay que detenerlos antes de que maten a nadie más o de que te maten a ti. Y podemos hacerlo juntos.

–Vienen tras de mí, Shôto. Esta es mí batalla y la lucharé sin tenerte en la cabeza. Sin preocuparme por tu seguridad.

El bicolor puso una de sus manos encima de la que él tenía sobre el pomo.

–Te quiero. Y si para conservar lo que tengo he de pelear con un par extra de demonios por el camino, pues adelante. No seré un lastre, te lo prometo.

–No sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos, necio—dijo cediendo finalmente.

–No me importa. Los derrotaremos juntos.

Fueron al antiguo apartamento de Katsuki, donde horas antes habían asesinado a los nuevos inquilinos. Había un cordón policial en la puerta y manchas de sangre en el suelo. Pero la casa estaba completamente vacía de demonios.

–Intenta no tocar nada—dijo Katsuki. –No vayas a dejar tus huellas.

–Pero si quiero tener una premonición... Usaré el dorso de la mano.

Katsuki detuvo su inspección del apartamento en el dormitorio y cuando Shôto se dio cuenta, se situó a su lado.

–¿Has encontrado algo interesante?

–Estar en este lugar... –el rubio pareció aturdido unos instantes. –Es extraño volver aquí. Aquí tuve mi primera experiencia de una vida normal. La mañana en que desperté cerca de ti...y no me sentí malvado. Lo deseaba tanto que empecé a creerme mi propia mentira.

–Eso ya no es una mentira. Podemos lograr lo de llevar una vida juntos—lo tomó de la muñeca y lo sacó de la habitación. Pero cuando rozó sin querer el marco de la puerta con la mano, tuvo una premonición.

–¿Qué has visto? –preguntó el otro a pesar de que aún ni había abierto los ojos.

–Dos demonios con colmillos de vampiro. Y flotaban. Estábamos peleando con ellos en nuestra casa. Tenemos que irnos.

En la casa, Shôto cogió el libro de las sombras y encontró lo que buscaba. Katsuki le observaba desde la otra punta del salón.

–El fuego es lo que los mata—apuntó el bicolor.

–Eso es perfecto para mí—dijo el otro con una inevitable sonrisa sádica y formando un par de bolas de fuego que permanecieron ardiendo en las palmas de sus manos.

–El libro da bastante información sobre esos demonios en concreto, ¿quieres verlo?

–Ese maldito libro hace daño a los demonios. Aléjalo de mi—las bolas de fuego se esfumaron de entre sus dedos, como si le hubieran echado por encima un vaso de agua.

–A lo mejor ahora que sabe que intentas ser bueno te deja que lo leas y todo.

–Es mejor prevenir.

Natsuo bajó las escaleras y se les unió.

–¿Qué hacéis aquí?

–Esperar a unos demonios—dijo Shôto.

–Ya... Bueno, yo me voy a ver cómo va el restaurante. ¿No me necesitáis? –su hermano negó con la cabeza. –De acuerdo, pues procurad no romper nada y ni se os ocurra hacerlo en mí cama—advirtió mirando específicamente al rubio.

–Me gusta cómo piensa el idiota de tu hermano. Si fuera por él, lo estaríamos haciendo en todas partes y a todas horas. ¿Su comentario significa que si lo hacemos en su cama le jodería mucho? Porque si es así...

Los dos demonios se aparecieron en medio de la sala y fueron a por ambos. Aunque al estar prevenidos por la premonición, Katsuki los convirtió en cenizas en un visto y no visto.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó el rubio al otro mientras le ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

–Quería morderme en el cuello.

–Esa tarea es sólo mía—dijo Katsuki provocativo e intentó besarlo. Intento fallido porque fueron interrumpidos.

–Huele a barbacoa, ¿matasteis a los demonios? –dijo Natsuo pasando por el medio de ambos, separándolos. Fue directo al sofá llevando una pequeña caja blanca en las manos.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Shôto sentándose a su lado.

–Qué más da. Vamos arriba—dijo Katsuki y le hizo señas obscenas con los dedos.

–¡Ya estoy en casa! –el medio demonio puso los ojos en blanco maldiciendo su suerte.

–La que faltaba... Te espero arriba—y de mal humor subió los escalones de dos en dos.

Ambos hermanos abrazaron a la recién llegada Fuyumi.

–¿Y Tensei?

–Le llamaron en cuanto nuestro tren llegó a la estación. Trabajo. Ya sabéis—llevaba bolsas en ambas manos, seguramente llenas de regalos.

–A ti solo se te ocurre ir en tren cuando tu marido puede llevarte a donde quieras en décimas de segundo—dijo Shôto.

–Me gusta ser normal, ¿qué es esa caja tan mona?¿Un joyero?

–La encontré al borde de la acera. Cuando iba llegando al T³. Me pareció muy extraña y la cogí—aclaró Natsuo.

–Extraña porque parece brillar, ¿cierto? –el bicolor intentó quitársela al otro de las manos, pero no pudo.

–Exacto. Y ahora que estoy en casa, la abriré. Porque es mía. Yo la encontré.

Fuyumi se sentó al otro lado, ocupando los tres el sofá por completo.

–¿Y si es la caja de Pandora y escapan de su interior todos los males del mundo? –cuestionó Fuyumi preocupada. –Llamemos a mí marido. Pidamos su opinión.

Tensei apareció como si hubiera sido invocado con la mención de su nombre.

–¿Para qué necesitáis mi opinión?

–Caja encontrada en la calle con misterioso brillo. Abrir, ¿sí o no? –preguntó Natsuo mostrándole la cajita.

–¿Habéis mirado en el libro de las sombras?

–No, pero es una gran idea—dijo Fuyumi poniéndose en pie.

–¿Y si hago lo que quiero porque es mí caja? –comentó Natsuo abriendo la cajita. De su interior salieron cuatro haces de luces de colores diferentes que se introdujeron en cada uno de ellos y de nuevo se cerró. Desapareciendo después.

–¿Qué acaba de pasar? –preguntó Shôto.

–Sea lo que sea, se nos ha metido dentro—apreció Tensei.

–Ups—fue lo único que pudo decir el peliblanco con cara de estar en un aprieto.

–Que no cunda el pánico. ¿Alguien se siente diferente? –dijo Fuyumi intentando mantener la calma.

–No—dijeron todos al unísono.

–Entonces quizás no nos haya pasado nada. Quizás somos inmunes porque somos mágicos—siguió la chica.

–Preguntaré a los Ancianos—dijo Tensei.

–Yo miraré el libro de las sombras—Natsuo corrió tan deprisa, que casi se cae de morros por las escaleras.

–Yo informaré a Katsuki, para que nos ayude a investigar—dijo Shôto subiendo detrás de su hermano.

–¡Esperad! –Fuyumi hizo que todos se detuvieran donde estaban. –Tengo hambre—dijo y salió corriendo hacia la cocina.

Tensei, contrario de lo que había dicho, se tumbó en el sofá y encendió la televisión.

Natsuo, de camino al desván, se vio en un espejo y tuvo que detenerse para contemplarse.

–¡Katsuki, ha pasado algo! –Shôto abrió la puerta y vio que el rubio estaba tumbado sobre el futón, leyendo.

–¿Qué?¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó alarmado por la repentina entrada del otro.

–Que no llevo ropa interior.

–¿Cómo dices? –alzó una ceja pensando que no había escuchado correctamente al otro.

–Bueno, sí que llevo, pero lo que trato de decir es que deberías de quitármela con la boca—cerró la puerta con lentitud y se acercó al rubio de manera provocativa.

Katsuki lanzó el libro contra la pared y se relamió.

–Haré lo que tú quieras, mitad y mitad. Siempre que tú también hagas lo que quiero yo.

Shôto se acercó hasta el futón a gatas, donde el otro le recibió con los brazos abiertos y le devoró los labios. –Haré lo que tú quieras. Todo, Katsuki—puntualizó sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. Con los ojos nublados por el deseo.

–Luego no te arrepientas—dijo lamiéndole el cuello e introduciendo una traviesa mano por debajo de su camiseta.

–¡Soy increíblemente guapo! –Natsuo abrió la puerta de sopetón. Llevaba en la mano un pequeño espejito de Fuyumi y se contemplaba. –¿Os habíais dado cuenta?¿Por qué nadie me lo había dicho antes?¿Por envidia?

–¡Me cago en tu puta vida! –chilló rojo de ira Katsuki al ser interrumpido en lo que estaba haciendo.

Shôto parecía ajeno a su enojo, porque seguía besuqueándole la oreja.

–He pedido veinte pizzas, pero son para mí sola, os lo advierto—dijo Fuyumi apareciendo también con el teléfono en la mano.

–¡¿Qué coño os pasa?! ¡Largo de aquí, capullos! –gritó al tiempo que les lanzaba una almohada.

–¡¿Alguien me trae una cerveza?! –escucharon decir a Tensei desde el piso inferior.

–¿Qué nos pasa?¿Aparte de que soy perfecto? –Natsuo se miraba de perfil y de frente, como si fuera un modelo posando para una fotografía.

–Puede que fuera por esa caja de Pandora—dijo Fuyumi sacando bombones de sus bolsillos y metiéndoselos todos juntos en la boca.

–¿La caja ridícula que trajo ese imbécil de ahí? –tener público no era nada beneficioso para su incipiente erección.

–La abrimos y nos pasó algo—dijo Shôto como si ronroneara, desabotonando su camisa.

–¿Qué os pasó?¿Os volvisteis más tarados? –. La lengua del bicolor se desplazó por su pecho, acariciándole la piel. Sin embargo, intentando mantener la compostura analizó la situación mentalmente. Aquellos dos idiotas en la habitación haciendo cosas que nunca les había visto hacer. Y Shôto desvergonzado hasta tal punto que no le importaba que hubieran testigos y que estos fueran sus hermanos.

Eso no cuadraba.

Reunió suficiente fuerza de voluntad de alguna parte y apartó al bicolor, que le miró desconcertado y gimió en respuesta.

–Vale. ¿Donde está la caja de las narices? Dejadme que la vea—dijo poniéndose en pie y acomodándose el pantalón por la zona de la entrepierna.

–Desapareció—dijo Shôto a su espalda, rodeando su torso con los brazos y besándole la columna vertebral por encima de la tela de la camisa. Katsuki se sintió tentado de rezar para no lanzarse sobre el bicolor y mandarlo todo al traste.

Comenzó a alejarse del futón, y Shôto se enganchó a su espalda como un koala, mientras repartía besos esta vez por su nuca.

Subió hasta el desván y se acercó prudente al libro de las sombras.

–Pídele que me muestre lo que sabe de la caja esa.

Shôto no necesitó hacer nada, porque el libro se abrió solo y sus páginas revelaron información sobre la cajita.

– _Una caja de pecados..._ –leyó el rubio. – _usados para corromper a los dechados de bondad._ –Su mente hizo la conexión. Los Todoroki estaban afectados por esos pecados. Fuyumi parecía que por la Gula. Natsuo por la Soberbia. Tensei por la Pereza y Shôto... –No me jodas que tú eres la Lujuria, cabrón. –Tuvo ganas de gritar maldiciones hasta quedarse sin voz. Pero lo único que hizo fue mirar al techo, porque le parecía una broma de mal gusto de parte de alguien más malvado que él mismo.

Llevar tanto rato empalmado comenzaba a dolerle y se planteó dejar a los Todoroki como estaban y beneficiarse de la situación. Aunque eso no iba con el nuevo y mejorado Katsuki. Shôto no se lo perdonaría si se aprovechaba de él estando fuera de sí.

–Voy a matar al demonio que está detrás de esto. Y más te vale que me devuelvas el favor, mitad y mitad. No vas a poder sentarte en una semana cuando acabe contigo—dijo antes de desaparecer haciendo que el otro cayera al suelo.

_Continuará..._


	11. Una muerte inevitable

Los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana entraban por las ventanas. Shôto mantenía enterrada la cabeza entre sus rodillas, sentado en el suelo. Fuyumi, en el sofá, se tocaba el estómago.

–No puedo creer que comiera tanto...

–Ni yo que no pudiera despegarme de Katsuki—dijo completamente avergonzado.

–Yo tampoco puedo asimilar que tu novio el medio demonio nos haya ayudado. Se me hace raro el pensar que ahora le debo algo—dijo Natsuo sentado junto a su hermana. Sólo faltaba Tensei, que había tenido que irse al recibir la llamada de sus superiores.

De pronto, alguien comenzó a llamar insistentemente al timbre. Se miraron los unos a los otros extrañados, porque nadie esperaba visita y menos a esas horas tan tempranas.

–¡Ayuda! –escuchó Fuyumi al otro lado de la puerta, antes de abrirla y dejar pasar a una mujer que llevaba una bata de médico.

–¿Qué?

–Un demonio me persigue para matarme. Necesito vuestra ayuda—dijo ella entrando en la casa con prisa.

–¿Cómo sabes...?

–Yo también soy bruja, pero no tan poderosa como vosotros. No tengo ni idea de por qué un demonio como ese podría interesarse en acabar con alguien tan insignificante como yo.

Shôto y Natsuo también fueron al recibidor para conocer a la alterada visita.

–¿Cómo es ese demonio? Si puedes describírmelo tal vez el libro de las sombras pueda ayudarnos a destruirlo—aportó el bicolor.

–Pues es...

La puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe y por ella entró una especie de tornado, que pronto se transformó en un demonio de piel y ropajes color ceniza.

Barrió con la mirada a los cuatro y se centró en la bruja de la bata blanca. Hizo un movimiento con la mano dispuesto a atacarla, pero Natsuo se metió en medio, consiguiendo que lo lanzara por los aires y atravesara una pared.

–¡Natsuo! –gritó Fuyumi que corrió la misma suerte.

– _Viento del mal que sopla y que aquí abajo toma forma, ya no podrás morar en este mundo. La muerte te lleva con este conjuro_ —recitó Shôto haciendo que el demonio desapareciera. –Conjuro estándar—aclaró a la chica de la bata blanca.

Corrió junto a sus hermanos, que estaban heridos entre los escombros de la derruida pared.

–¡Tensei! –. El mencionado apareció y les curó en un instante.

Natsuo y Fuyumi parecían desorientados.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó la chica.

–Que casi morís, eso ha pasado—apuntó su marido.

–¿Dónde está el demonio? –cuestionó el peliblanco poniéndose en pie.

–He usado un conjuro básico, pero sólo desapareció. No está muerto.

–Tal vez serviría si lo recitásemos los tres—dijo Fuyumi.

–Vamos a buscarlo. No puede andar muy lejos. Si su objetivo es esta bruja, no se marchará hasta que no la mate—apuntó Natsuo saliendo por la puerta seguido de su hermana. –Shôto, tú protege a la chica.

Un par de calles más allá, se toparon con el demonio nuevamente y le atacaron. Consiguiendo que desapareciera definitivamente.

–¿Cómo has hecho eso? –preguntó Natsuo a Fuyumi. –¿Ha sido un nuevo poder?¿Ahora haces explotar cosas?

–No lo sé—dijo mirándose las manos, sorprendida después de haber hecho explotar al demonio intentando paralizarlo.

–Habría sido muy útil contra otras criaturas en el pasado, hermanita.

–Yo no controlo lo de tener nuevos poderes...Si es que es un nuevo poder. Lo mismo es un fallo. ¿Puedo tener un fallo?

–Pues ese fallo mola. Quiero un fallo similar.

–Ya puedes proyectarte astralmente, ¿qué más quieres?

Mientras hablaban de sus cosas y volvían a casa, no se dieron cuenta de que una periodista los había grabado luchando contra el demonio y pronto se convierte en una noticia viral que recorre el mundo.

Katsuki apareció en la casa al mismo tiempo que la bruja a la que habían salvado se marchaba.

–¿Quién era esa?

–La inocente del día. Últimamente no tenemos un respiro—dijo Shôto cerrando la puerta y volviéndose para mirar a su novio. –Gracias por solucionar lo de los pecados... –sin poder evitarlo, el rubor volvió a cubrir sus mejillas.

–No me des las gracias. Casi no lo hago—admitió el otro.

El bicolor se le acercó, sonriendo levemente.

–Pero lo hiciste, y te lo agradezco—dijo dispuesto a besarle. Natsuo gritó desde el salón.

–¡Venid a ver esto!¡Salimos por televisión!

–Odio a tu hermano...

Un grupo de gente, entre detractores y defensores, policías y prensa se agruparon fuera de su casa.

–Es un problema—dijo Katsuki.

–Arriba también es un notición—dijo Tensei. –Os habéis delatado y si no logramos pararlo puede acabar con todo el bien que habéis hecho y todo el que os queda por hacer.

–¿Y los Ancianos no pueden ayudarnos en lugar de actuar como viejas chismosas? –Natsuo estaba molesto.

–Están pensando en qué se podría hacer. Aún no hay nada decidido—dijo el peliazul.

–Esto también nos perjudica. El mundo sabe de la existencia de los brujos y las brujas, y en esa grabación también sale el demonio al que matasteis. El inframundo está igual de jodido que vosotros—comentó el rubio.

–¿Y si...? –. Todos miraron a Shôto. –¿Y si buscamos un hechizo que dé marcha atrás al tiempo? Así podríamos evitar todo esto. Si somos capaces de derrotar al demonio dentro de nuestra casa, nada saldría a la luz.

–No os hace falta un hechizo—dijo Katsuki. –Hay un demonio que tiene la capacidad de manipular el tiempo. Iré al inframundo y le pediré que lo haga.

Shôto se apresuró en tomarle de la mano.

–Yo voy contigo.

–Es peligroso. Ese lugar está lleno de demonios.

–Exacto. Demonios que antes convivían contigo...

Katsuki le observó unos instantes.

–¿Tienes miedo de que decida quedarme allí abajo? –el bicolor asintió. –Eso no pasará.

–No pasará si le recuerdo a tu lado humano que no está bien lo de ser malo. Voy contigo—el rubio suspiró derrotado y se desapareció con el otro chico aún de la mano.

–Yo debería ir también. Podría haber problemas y Shôto se quedaría atrapado para siempre en el inframundo. Tened cuidado, abajo no podré escucharos si pasa algo—dijo Tensei y los siguió.

Cuando llegaron, Shôto se sorprendió del calor que hacía y a la vez lo frío que era todo. Vacío. Oscuro. Como estar dentro de una amplia cueva. Olía a sangre, a azufre y a muerte. También a miedo y a dolor. El simple hecho de estar allí le provocó un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo.

–Quedaos aquí—apuntó Katsuki. –Iré yo sólo a ver a ese demonio. Si os ve, se acabó.

–Ya te dije que...

–All For One no es un demonio corriente. Es _el_ demonio. Posee incontables poderes que ha ido robando a otros durante siglos. Él es el que tiene el poder de alterar el tiempo; entre otras cosas. Contra él, ni yo, ni vuestro poder de tres, ni nadie tendría una oportunidad. Por favor, Shôto, quédate aquí con tu cuñado el Bombilla.

El bicolor finalmente accedió y Katsuki fue a encontrarse con el demonio supremo. Adquiriendo su apariencia oscura, la que había evitado sacar al exterior durante tanto tiempo.

Se inclinó ante él, de modo respetuoso.

–Nos han delatado y ahora la humanidad sabe que existimos—dijo el de ojos rubí a la mole de rostro deforme que tenía delante.

–Y eso a ti qué más te da, Katsuki Bakugô. El demonio no demonio. El traidor.

–Podría haber una solución. Algo que nos beneficiara. Vuestro poder de manipular el tiempo—dijo intentando fingir que no estaba asustado.

–¿Por qué haría tal cosa?¿Por tu brujo? Sé todo sobre ti. Sé que todo cuando deseas ahora es mantenerlo a salvo. Sé que Shôto Todoroki es lo que más te importa.

–Haré lo que quieras—dijo intentando no gritarle cuatro cosas a aquel engreído. –Cualquier cosa que me pidas a cambio.

All For One tardó varios segundos en responder.

–Que tu brujo se pase a nuestro bando. Que se una a nosotros cuando yo se lo pida.

–Jamás hará eso—dijo Katsuki convencido.

–¿Ni siquiera para salvar la vida de uno de sus hermanos?

–¿Han matado a uno de ellos?

–Todavía no.

Mientras, fuera de la casa de los Todoroki seguían los disturbios. La gente les gritaba. Les insultaba y animaba a partes iguales. Entonces se escuchó un disparo, unos cristales hacerse añicos y Fuyumi cayó al suelo frente a su hermano.

–¡He matado a la bruja! –chilló alguien.

Katsuki volvió con Shôto y Tensei.

–¿Ha aceptado? –preguntó el bicolor en cuanto lo vio llegar.

–Sabe de ti y de lo nuestro—dijo Katsuki afligido.

–¿Y eso qué significa?

–Ha propuesto un trato... Retrocederá el tiempo si llegado el momento vienes aquí. Si le aseguras que acudirás a su llamada y te quedarás en el inframundo cuando te lo pida.

–Está loco—dijo Tensei. –Estamos desesperados, pero no tanto.

–¿Por qué cree que voy a aceptar una oferta como esa?

–Porque es la forma de devolverle la vida a tu hermana.

–¿Fuyumi? –Tensei desapareció en su haz de luz.

–¿No puede estar mintiendo? –preguntó Shôto contemplando el lugar donde instantes antes había estado su cuñado.

–No, lo siento.

Shôto cerró los ojos y tomó aliento.

–¿Retroceder el tiempo nos afectará aquí abajo?¿Olvidaré que he hecho este trato y de repente un día se me llevarán los espíritus malos como en la película ''Ghost'' sin que yo sepa el por qué?

–Lo recordarás todo. Aquí no nos afectará el retroceso.

–Aceptaré con una condición—dijo valiente. –Tú te vienes conmigo arriba. Nada de quedarte aquí con ellos.

De pronto, alguien comenzó a llamar insistentemente al timbre. Se miraron entre sí extrañados, porque nadie esperaba visita y menos a esas horas tan tempranas.

–¡Ayuda! –escuchó Fuyumi al otro lado de la puerta, antes de abrirla y dejar pasar a una mujer que llevaba una bata de médico.

–¿Qué?

–Un demonio me persigue para matarme. Necesito vuestra ayuda—dijo ella entrando en la casa con prisa.

–¿Cómo sabes...?

–Yo también soy bruja, pero no tan poderosa como vosotros. No tengo ni idea de por qué un demonio como ese podría interesarse en acabar con alguien tan insignificante como yo.

Natsuo también fue al recibidor para conocer a la alterada visita y la puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe. Por ella entró una especie de tornado, que pronto se transformó en un demonio de piel y ropajes color ceniza.

Barrió con la mirada a los tres y se centró en la bruja de la bata blanca. Hizo un movimiento con la mano dispuesto a atacarla, pero Natsuo se metió en medio, consiguiendo que lo lanzara por los aires y atravesara una pared.

–¡Natsuo! –gritó Fuyumi que corrió la misma suerte.

Una vez con los Todoroki fuera de juego, el demonio acabó con la vida de la bruja de bata blanca y desapareció.

Sin embargo, ocurrió algo terrible. Al no estar Shôto allí para llamar a Tensei, unos gravemente heridos Natsuo y Fuyumi estuvieron entre los escombros demasiado tiempo sin atención médica. Y cuando el luz blanca apareció; sólo pudo recuperar a Fuyumi.

Y cuando Katsuki y Shôto aparecieron, Fuyumi lloraba desesperada sobre el cuerpo inerte de su hermano mediano.

Un par de noches después; Fuyumi estaba en el desván. Con el libro de las sombras en la mano y rodeada de velas.

– _Poder de los brujos, aparece. Los cielos sin ser visto surca. Ven a nosotros que te llamamos. Ven a nosotros y establécete aquí. De la sangre a la sangre, te invoco a ti. De la sangre a la sangre, vuelve a mi—_ recitó entre lágrimas y vertió gotas de su sangre en un cuenco.

–¿Fuyumi? –escuchó.

–¿Natsuo?

Shôto fue el que entró por la puerta, haciendo que la chica llorase más.

–Son las cuatro de la madrugada, ¿qué estás haciendo? –preguntó acercándose a ella.

–No entiendo por qué la magia no puede resolver esto. Por qué no puede hacer volver a Natsuo. No es la primera vez que engañamos a la muerte. No entiendo por qué esta vez es diferente.

–Porque Tensei no puede sanar a los muertos, Fuyumi. Lo sabes.

–Es como si el libro nos hubiese abandonado y hubiese abandonado a Natsuo. No entiendo por qué...

Shôto, emocionado, abrazó a su hermana para tranquilizarla.

–Hemos perdido a nuestro hermano. ¿Cómo vamos a entender eso alguna vez? Hemos probado todos los medios mágicos para que vuelva, pero no podemos—le costaba pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero sentía que debía decirlas para poder creérselas él también. –Ha muerto.

Por la mañana todos se preparaban para asistir al funeral. Y alguien que no esperaban apareció en la casa. Enji Todoroki. Que en silencio, se sentó en uno de los sillones y se quedó allí inmóvil y con la mirada perdida. El detective Tsukauchi también se les unió para ir con ellos al cementerio.

–Yo no debería ir al funeral de tu hermano—dijo Katsuki completamente vestido de negro, corbata incluida. –No le caía bien. No creo que le gustase verme ahí.

–Yo te necesito allí. Tienes que ir—dijo Shôto con voz suplicante. Katsuki no pudo evitar abrazarle, viéndole tan vulnerable.

Fuyumi estaba en su dormitorio intentando terminar de prepararse. Desolada, frente al espejo de su tocador.

Tensei entró—Tenemos que irnos.

–No quiero ir—dijo ella peinándose el cabello.

Tensei se acercó a ella y se arrodilló quedando a su altura.

–¿Por qué no?

–Porque si voy, eso querrá decir que Natsuo ya no va a volver. Y no soy capaz de hacer frente a eso.

–Haremos frente a eso juntos.

–Ha estado toda mi vida a mi lado. Siempre le he tenido ahí. Y no sé cómo podré vivir sin él—dijo conteniendo las lágrimas.

–Fuyumi... –dijo el chico intentando poner la mano sobre su hombro, pero ella se apartó.

–¿Por qué no lo salvaste?

–Lo intenté, pero él ya estaba muerto cuando llegué. Tú todavía respirabas. No podía hacer nada más por él. Ya lo sabes.

Fuyumi se levantó y fue a por unos pañuelos que tenía en la mesita de noche.

–Comprendo que estés enfadada.

–No, Tensei, no estoy enfadada. Estoy muy furiosa. ¿No lo comprendes? Sanaste al Todoroki equivocado. ¿Me salvaste porque soy tu mujer? Y tendrías que haberlo salvado a él porque era el mejor...porque era... –rompió a llorar y Tensei la abrazó. –Por qué nos han hecho pasar tanto para que todo acabe de esta manera.

Fueron al funeral de lo más emotivo. Y en cuanto fue enterrado todos los asistentes se marcharon, salvo Shôto, Fuyumi y sus respectivas parejas. Los Todoroki lloraban frente a la tumba, completamente destrozados.

–Siento mucho su muerte—dijo un chico de cabellos rojos y ojos turquesa llamando su atención. También vestía un traje oscuro, pero no llevaba corbata.

–Gracias—dijo Shôto que era el que permanecía más entero que su hermana. –¿De qué conocías a Natsuo?

–Sólo de vista.

Shôto le miró unos segundos. –¿Nos habíamos visto antes?

–No—dijo nervioso. –Aún así, mis condolencias—le ofreció la mano, y en cuanto Shôto la tocó, tuvo una visión que le hizo caer al suelo.

Todos acudieron en su rescate, momento que el chico aprovechó para marcharse.

–¿Qué viste? –preguntó Katsuki ayudándole a que se pusiera en pie.

–Al demonio que mató a Natsuo. Le vi atacando a ese chico en una azotea... –cuando lo señaló, ya de él sólo se veía una difuminada silueta por entre las lápidas.

_Continuará..._


	12. Tôya Todoroki

Fuyumi fue al desván e hizo un círculo con velas en el suelo.

–Basta de jugar conmigo. Quiero hablar con mi hermano. Necesito hablar con mi hermano—dijo y se puso frente al libro de las sombras. – _Escucha estas palabras. Escucha mi grito, espíritu del otro lado. Ven a mi. Te invoco a ti. Cruza la gran línea divisoria._

Un haz de luz apareció en medio del círculo de velas, pero era la abuela de los Todoroki.

–Abuela...

–Hola, querida. ¿Cómo estás?

–¿Que cómo estoy?¿Lo dices en serio?

–Quise decir...¿cómo lo sobrellevas?

–No muy bien. Estoy un poco perdida. ¿Natsuo está bien?

–Tu madre y yo le ayudamos en este trance. Y deberías dejar de invocarle, cariño. No te está permitido verle al menos durante un tiempo.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó dolida.

–Porque ver a Natsuo ahora, hablar con él, hace que se mantenga vivo para ti. Lo cual te impide seguir siendo capaz de continuar adelante con tu vida. Seguir tu destino.

–Pero Natsuo ha muerto y yo no...no puedo seguir sin él.

–Hay una razón para todo, Fuyumi. Lo cual quiere decir que también hay una razón para esto—concluyó antes de desaparecer.

Katsuki llevó a Shôto a un edificio desde el que se veía la azotea donde atacarían al chico de su visión. Y desde una ventana, el bicolor observaba la puerta con unos prismáticos mientras el otro le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos a su espalda.

–Creo que este es el lugar, pero no estoy seguro—dijo el Todoroki.

–Confía en tu instinto, mitad y mitad.

–Hay que parar a ese demonio como sea. Espero que mi conjuro lo retenga lo suficiente para que tú puedas liquidarlo.

–Tengo una idea, para después de salvar a ese tío. ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo nos aparecemos en alguna parte y dejamos la faz de la tierra? –dijo apoyando la barbilla sobre el hombro del otro.

–No me tientes—dijo Shôto.

–Tú sí que me tientas... –dijo y le besó la nuca. –Sé que tu hermano la acaba de palmar, pero hace mucho que tú y yo...

La puerta de la azotea se abrió y el chico de cabellos rojos entró por ella. Sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió calmado.

El demonio también hizo acto de presencia y le lanzó un ataque que el chico esquivó, desapareciendo en un haz de luz, como haría Tensei.

–Ha orbitado... –comentó asombrado Shôto. –¿Lo has visto?

Katsuki y Shôto se aparecieron en la azotea para enfrentarse al demonio en lo que el otro chico huía, pero sólo consiguieron que se esfumara, no que muriera.

Entonces fueron a su casa, donde Fuyumi y Tensei estaban en el sofá, cogidos de la mano. Y les pusieron al tanto de lo ocurrido.

–No tiene sentido... –dijo Tensei ahora en pie y andando de un lado para otro de la habitación.

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó Katsuki.

–¿Por qué un demonio va a querer matar a un luz blanca?

–Puede que no sepa que es una bombilla como tú.

–¿Es posible que él no sepa que es un luz blanca? –cuestionó Shôto.

–No. ¿Por qué?

–Porque actuó como si no lo supiera. Le sorprendió orbitar tanto como a nosotros enterarnos de que podía hacerlo—dijo el rubio.

–Eso tampoco tiene sentido. Los luces blancas siempre saben que lo son...Será mejor que vaya a preguntar a los que sí podrían darme una respuesta—dijo y desapareció.

–Yo voy a bajar al inframundo a ver que escucho por ahí—dijo Katsuki. –Tendré cuidado—besó al bicolor y se desvaneció como el otro.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó a su hermana que continuaba en el sofá y no había dicho ni una palabra.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer con todas sus cosas?¿Y con su coche?

Shôto se sentó junto a ella y le dio la mano. –No lo sé. Pero tenemos que superar esto, Fuyu. Tenemos que permanecer unidos.

–No es un luz blanca—dijo Tensei apareciendo otra vez un par de horas después.

–Allá abajo piensan que podría ser...un brujo. Como vosotros—dijo Katsuki llegando también. –Por eso el demonio que mató a Natsuo fue a por él. Para acabar definitivamente con el poder de tres.

Fuyumi, sin mediar palabra, corrió al desván. Los demás le siguieron confundidos por su comportamiento.

–Vamos a preguntarle a la abuela qué es lo que está pasando aquí—dijo junto al libro de las sombras. Shôto se colocó a su lado. Y Tensei y Katsuki a una distancia prudente. –Me dijo que hay una razón para todo. Así que nos lo va a explicar como se debe. _Escucha estas palabras. Escucha mi grito, espíritu del otro lado. Ven a mi. Te invoco a ti. Cruza la gran línea divisoria._

La abuela se mostró ante ellos.

–Fuyumi, ¿por qué me llamas de nuevo? Hola, Shôto. ¿Qué pasa?

–Abuela, ¿por qué los demonios piensan que hay un chico por ahí que es brujo y que podría restaurar el poder de tres? –preguntó Fuyumi conteniendo su coraje.

–No sé de qué estás hablando—dijo nerviosa.

–Fuiste mala mentirosa en vida, abuela. Y ahora como espíritu mientes peor.

–Si sabes algo abuela, debes decírnoslo—aportó Shôto. –Tenemos derecho a saberlo.

–No puedo. Juré guardar el secreto.

–¿A quién? –siguió el bicolor ávido de saber.

–A mi—dijo otra voz, y junto a su abuela, apareció su madre, Rei.

–¿Mamá? –Fuyumi se quedó sin habla.

–Antes de conocer yo a vuestro padre, él había mantenido una relación secreta con una luz blanca. Con su luz blanca. Luego nos conocimos, nos casamos y unos años después, supe por ella que ambos habían tenido un hijo que fue dado en adopción. Ignoro si Enji alguna vez lo supo, pero yo me callé por miedo. Las relaciones entre luces blancas y sus protegidos estaban prohibidas, ya lo sabéis. Así que temí que castigasen a Enji por lo que había hecho en el pasado y oculté todo cuanto sabía.

–¿Estás diciendo que nuestro inocente es en realidad nuestro hermanastro? –preguntó Shôto alucinado.

–Vuestro hermanastro mayor—aportó la abuela.

–Eso hace de él un hermano brujo. Bueno, cuando aparezcáis los tres juntos frente al libro—dijo Rei.

–Vuestra familia sí que es rara—dijo Katsuki.

–No podéis decirnos esto hoy... Hace pocas horas que enterramos a Natsuo. ¡Esas cosas no se dicen de esta manera! – Fuyumi seguía furiosa.

–Vas a tener que afrontarlo de la mejor forma que sepas—dijo Rei apenada y se fue junto a su madre.

Todos bajaron por las escaleras al piso inferior.

–No puedo percibir dónde está, porque todavía no es un brujo—dijo Tensei encabezando la marcha.

–Pues no tenemos ninguna pista...¿La azotea quizás? No creo que vuelva allí después de lo que le pasó—dijo Shôto.

–Escuchad. Ayudaré sólo porque quiero salvarlo, ¿vale? No tengo ningún interés en... –dijo Fuyumi, pero se silenció.

En la planta de abajo, cerca de la entrada, estaba el chico de cabellos rojos.

–La puerta estaba abierta—dijo en un aprieto.

–Íbamos a salir a buscarte—dijo Shôto apurándose en cogerle de la mano para que no se le ocurriera irse.

–Qué casualidad—dijo siendo arrastrado al interior de la casa, donde estaban los demás.

–Mucha. Yo soy Shôto. Y esta es...

–Fuyumi—dijo el chico. –Lo sé. He estado en tu restaurante. Buena comida. Un poco cara, pero vale la pena.

–¿Y tú eres? –preguntó ella de brazos cruzados.

–Tôya.

Fuyumi le miró de arriba abajo y finalmente pareció relajarse y le tendió la mano. –Encantada.

Cuando se las estrecharon, algo pareció temblar en el desván y una luz los bañó a los tres.

–¿Qué coño ha sido eso? –cuestionó el pelirrojo mosqueado.

–Significa que tienes que estar aquí—dijo Tensei.

Un remolino entró por la puerta de golpe y el demonio de piel ceniza apareció. Así que todos corrieron al desván.

–Tienes que leer este conjuro con nosotros—dijo Shôto sujetando de la mano a su recién descubierto hermanastro.

–¿Conjuro?¿Qué sois?

–Lo mismo que tú, espero.

El demonio entró en el desván.

– _Viento del mal que sopla y que aquí abajo toma forma, ya no podrás morar en este mundo. La muerte te lleva con este conjuro_. –Leyeron al unísono y el demonio por fin fue destruido.

Se miraron entre ellos, aliviados.

–Ese demonio sólo es el mensajero. Tenemos que llegar a All For One—dijo Shôto recuperando el aliento.

–A mí me gustaría hablar de nuestro padre y de que somos hermanos—dijo Tôya.

–¿Tú lo sabías? –Fuyumi no sabía si enfadarse o relajarse ahora que no tenía nada que explicar.

–Soy asistente social. Gracias a eso pude investigar hace unos años quienes eran mis verdaderos padres. No sé quién es mi madre, pero mi padre...es el vuestro.

–Por eso viniste al funeral de Natsuo—dijo el bicolor.

–Os vi varias veces, en la distancia. Nunca me atreví a acercarme, porque no sabía qué deciros. Pero cuando vi la esquela de Natsuo...Sentí como si hubiera perdido una parte de mi. Me sentía atraído hacia él. Hacia vosotros y vuestra casa. Supongo que en cierta forma, quería formar parte de vuestra familia. Sé que suena a que soy un psicópata de manual o algo de eso.

–¿Estáis hablando de mí? –Katsuki y Tensei aparecieron.

–Resulta que Tôya sabía de nosotros desde hace mucho tiempo—aclaró Shôto a su novio.

–Otro Todoroki. Os reproducís como hongos—dijo el rubio.

–¿Quién es ese All For One que mencionaste antes? –preguntó el pelirrojo. Katsuki miró al bicolor.

–Alguien a quien debemos derrotar.

–¿All For One?¿Estás pensando en enfrentarte a él?¿Estás chiflado? ¡Ya te dije que contra él no tenemos oportunidades! –Katsuki se alteró.

–Sé lo que me dijiste... Pero no puedo evitar pensar en el trato que hice. Si nos preparamos adecuadamente, quizás podríamos derrotarle. Entre todos. Juntos.

–¿Quién es? –volvió a preguntar Tôya.

–¿Eres tonto o te lo haces? Es el malo malísimo, gilipollas—dijo Katsuki con rabia.

–Shôto, tu novio es un encanto—ironizó el mayor de los Todoroki.

El rubio lo ignoró, tomó a Shôto de la mano y tiró de él hasta su dormitorio. Sansa le bufó y salió corriendo antes de que cerrara la puerta.

–Vas a echarme una bronca—confirmó el bicolor.

–¡Pues claro que sí! Te conté en el inframundo quién era All For One. Te conté de lo que puede ser capaz. Se supone que tendrías que estar preocupado, no planificando cómo acabar con él.

–Pero eso es lo que hacemos. Acabamos con los malos. Ya lo sabes.

–¡No seas tocapelotas, Shôto! –gritó acorralando al otro entre su cuerpo y la pared. –Eres consciente de lo que significas para mí. Sabes que All For One es el mayor peligro al que podrías enfrentarte. No planifiques a mis espaldas tu suicidio. Si te mueres por hacer el imbécil, te juro que te mato.

–¿Cómo se supone que me matarás si ya estaría muerto?

Katsuki entrecerró los ojos. –Buscaría el modo, mitad y mitad. Hablo en serio.

Shôto alzó las manos y rodeó su cuello con los brazos.

–Ayúdame. Contigo de nuestro lado, tendríamos una oportunidad. All For One es el mal supremo y hay que acabar con él. No podemos centrarnos solamente en los demonios menores que envíe a por nosotros.

–No hay nada que te haga cambiar de opinión, ¿no?

–No. Fuyumi está de acuerdo. Tensei también. Tôya es un Todoroki, así que seguro que también se apunta. Faltas tú.

–¿Ibas a decírmelo algún día, fresas con nata? ¿O te parecía mejor que tu nuevo hermano me lo contara?

–Mmm, lo de mi nuevo hermano. Sin duda—Bakugô gruñó por la respuesta y el bicolor le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios. –No te enfades...

–Estoy muy enfadado, pero también estoy muy excitado. –Shôto sonrió y el otro le mordió la mejilla sin hacerle daño.

–¿Qué...?

–Me gusta que sonrías.

Se alejó un poco del Todoroki, porque el día del funeral de su hermano no le parecía el indicado para desfogarse del modo en que tenía pensado hacerlo.

–Te ayudaré. A ti. Porque eres tú, que quede eso bien claro. Entrenaremos juntos esas habilidades tuyas de lucha. ¿Te parece bien?

A la mañana siguiente, lo llevó al sótano. Las cajas estaban en un rincón, y había suficiente espacio como para darse de tortas sin impedimentos. Además de un saco de boxeo colgando del techo a un lado y varias colchonetas sobre el suelo.

–Has preparado un lugar para pelearnos a puñetazos, ¿se puede ser más romántico? –dijo el bicolor sorprendido por todo el espacio que habían estado desaprovechando en esa casa.

–Cualquier cosa por ti, cariño—dijo el rubio fingiendo que se quitaba un sombrero invisible. Acto seguido, lanzó un puñetazo en dirección al otro, que por fortuna esquivó.

–¿Qué haces? –dijo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, asombrado.

–¿Tú qué crees? –preguntó intentando golpearlo de nuevo.

–¡Avísame de que ibas a empezar! –gritó poniéndose en guardia.

–¿Avisarte? All For One no te avisará cuando vaya a atacarte. ¡Muere!¡Muere!¡Muere!

Shôto siguió esquivando puñetazos y patadas, pero era difícil. Katsuki era muy rápido.

–No estés tenso. Sino alerta. Cuando me veas atacar, esquiva. Si yo esquivo, tú atacas—el bicolor fue esta vez el que dio el primer paso e intentó golpear al otro varias veces. –¡Te estás conteniendo!¡Mal! –Katsuki le derribó de una patada y cayó al suelo. –¿Por qué?¿Es por mi aspecto?¿Demasiado humano para ti? –dijo y su piel y cabellos tomaron el tono carbón.

–Puede que eso ayude. –Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Katsuki le puso un pie en el pecho.

–Tío, la tensión sexual se podría cortar con un cuchillo aquí abajo—Tôya estaba sentado en los escalones, observando tranquilamente.

–Tôya, ¿qué haces aquí? –avergonzado, Shôto se levantó, apartando el pie del otro.

–Estaba arriba estudiando pociones con Fuyumi, pero son un rollazo. Veros a vosotros en cambio...Es gracioso ver lo mucho que os controláis para no arrancaros la ropa y poneros a hacerlo como conejos.

–Otro como Natsuo... –dijo Katsuki poniendo los ojos en blanco.

–Estudiar es aburrido. Me divierto más viendo cómo intentáis luchar—continuó Tôya. –Mi otro cuñado es un poco muermo. Ni se rió con mis chistes.

–Yo tampoco me voy a reír de tus mierdas. Lárgate.

–Fuyumi se toma los exámenes de brujería muy en serio. Vuelve arriba y estudia—dijo Shôto. El otro no estaba muy por la labor. –Escucha, Fuyumi y yo aprendimos a ser brujos por el método duro y nos llevó demasiado tiempo. Necesitamos que tú aprendas rápido.

–Ya...por el poder de tres ese. ¿Cuándo empieza lo divertido? –preguntó poniéndose en pie y subiendo los escalones hasta la salida.

Shôto se volteó deprisa, no fuera que Bakugô tuviera intenciones de pillarle con la guardia baja. El otro estaba en la otra punta de la sala y no parecía peligroso aún. Aprovechó y se quitó la camiseta para limitar lo menos posible sus movimientos. Katsuki mostró una leve sonrisa.

–Eso no va a evitar que te golpee.

–¿Insinúas que te estoy seduciendo? No te imagines cosas.

–Que lástima.

_Continuará..._


	13. Shôto Bakugô

–Tal vez Tôya debería mudarse aquí—dijo Fuyumi mientras Shôto y ella desayunaban solos en la cocina.

–¿Qué acabas de decir? –preguntó el bicolor sorprendido.

–Antes o después, él tendrá que vivir aquí.

–No puedo creer que seas tú quien lo está sugiriendo. Es una gran decisión. ¿Crees que estamos preparados?

–Lo único que sé es que todos los demonios que se nos aparecen, nos atacan. Lo que quiere decir que tenemos que estar todos bajo un mismo techo, sino, somos vulnerables.

–No quería decir si estamos listos como brujos...Sino como hermanos—tomó la mano de la chica por encima de la mesa. –¿Te parece bien que le demos el cuarto de Natsuo?¿Estarás bien con eso? Yo aún espero ver a nuestro hermano aparecer por la puerta, y que me cuente todas las chicas guapas que vio en el museo.

–Yo también.

Hablaron con Tôya, que aceptó sin dudar lo de mudarse. Así que convirtió el cuarto de Natsuo en el suyo.

Varios días después, Fuyumi horneaba unas galletas para llevarlas a una baby shower a la que estaba invitada. Shôto entró a la cocina.

–Que bien huelen tus galletas...

–Te daré algunas cuando las saque del horno—dijo ella y el bicolor la besó en la mejilla.

Shôto fue a la nevera y sacó un tetra brik de leche vacío. –¿Hay más leche?

–Alguien olvidó ponerla en la lista de la compra, otra vez.

–Tenemos que ser pacientes con Tôya. Se necesita más de una semana para adaptarse a vivir aquí.

–Ayúdame con las cestas que voy a llevar a la fiesta. Mételas en el coche—dijo ella cambiando de tema y caminando por delante de su hermano para abrirle las puertas.

–A tío Shôto le gustaría organizar una baby shower para ti algún día. Tú y Tensei deberíais empezar a intentarlo—dijo con una gran cesta en cada mano.

–¿Yo?¿Y tú qué?

–¿Yo qué de qué?

–¿Qué hay de tú hijo al que viste en una premonición?¿Se te olvidó?

–Ese niño nunca nacerá, porque te recuerdo que era sangre de mí sangre. Ahora estoy con Katsuki. Y ambos somos hombres; omitamos que es parte demonio. Y no desvíes la conversación hacia mi persona—dijo bajando los escalones pendiente de no darse de bruces contra la acera. –¿No quieres tener hijos?

–¿Con demonios apareciendo continuamente por la casa? No es mi prioridad ahora mismo.

–¿Piensas tener un hijo? –preguntó Tôya desde lo alto de las escaleras.

–Siempre cotilleando, hermanito—dijo Fuyumi que supervisaba dónde colocaba Shôto cada cesta dentro del maletero.

–No quiero entrometerme, pero yo sería un tío estupendo—continuó el pelirrojo.

–No vais a ser tíos, ¿vale? Dejad de poneros de acuerdo para sacarme el tema. Es demasiado arriesgado. Estaría en constante peligro entre nosotros.

–¿Y qué opina Tensei? –cuestionó Shôto en cuanto terminó de colocarlo todo y cerró el maletero del coche.

–Opina que ya controlamos suficiente la magia como para poder protegerle.

–Puede que tenga razón. Cada día que pasa soy mejor—dijo Tôya e hizo aparecer en su mano una galleta.

Shôto y Fuyumi volvieron al interior de la casa. Katsuki había aparecido en el salón y se acercó al bicolor.

–¿Reunión de hermanos en la entrada?

–Ayudaba a Fuyumi con lo de la fiesta del bebé. Ha hecho dulces—el rubio arrugó la nariz.

–¡Que se me queman las galletas! –la peliblanca salió corriendo histérica hacia la cocina.

Tôya se quedó en la entrada del salón, mirando a su hermano y a su novio.

–¿Vamos al cine?¿Jugamos al Monopoly? –preguntó.

–Vete a que te den por ahí—dijo Katsuki molesto.

–Lo del cine no está mal—dijo Shôto.

–No. Tengo que hablar contigo. Nada de cine—el rubio se mostró inquieto y no pasó por alto un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

–Shôto, podrías conseguir a alguien mil veces mejor que este tío—apreció Tôya con una galleta nueva en la mano y tomando asiento en el sillón.

–¡Y tu podrías morir!

–Te picas por todo, Katsuki—se carcajeó el pelirrojo.

–¡Que te mueras! –Shôto tuvo que tirar del brazo de Bakugô para sacarlo de la sala y que no golpease a su hermanastro.

–Katsuki, ¿soy yo o estás muy susceptible? –dijo empujando a su novio dentro de su dormitorio. –Tôya sólo quiere que os llevéis bien.

–Pues a mí no me interesa en lo más mínimo—el bicolor rodó los ojos.

Shôto se puso de rodillas en el suelo, sobre el tatami, e hizo un gesto con la mano para que Katsuki se le uniera.

–¿De qué querías hablar?

El rubio pareció darse cuenta de repente de por qué estaban en aquella habitación y se sentó de golpe, con las piernas cruzadas y frente al otro.

–¿Algo sobre All For One?

–Cásate conmigo, Shôto.

–¿Qué?

–¡Ya me has oído, mitad y mitad! –dijo iracundo. Cerró las manos en un puño, con el rostro casi tan rojo como los iris de sus ojos. Y estiró uno de los brazos hacia el otro. Entonces abrió la mano y en la palma le mostró que había una sortija de color naranja.

Shôto sonrió al ver el anillo y el rostro de Katsuki. Éste ni parpadeaba y sus labios formaban una fina línea, por la tensión.

–Si no te gusta esta sortija puedo crear otra. De otro color. O con otra piedra—el bicolor sabía de qué piedra se trataba. Cornalina, la piedra de la fidelidad. Tan naranja como el metal que la rodeaba; un oro también naranja de lo más peculiar.

–¿Estás seguro de esto? O sea...¿desde cuándo llevas planeando pedírmelo?

–Responde...joder...¿Sí o no? No es tan difícil.

Shôto contuvo una carcajada. Aquello realmente era una tortura para su novio. Ni le miraba a los ojos ahora, sino a algún punto de la habitación.

–Sí, quiero.

Los ojos de Katsuki volvieron a estar sobre él, pasmados.

–No sé si nos está permitido por lo que eres. Quizás nos pongan más problemas que a Fuyumi y Ten...

El rubio se le echó encima para besarlo, haciendo que su espalda diera contra el tatami.

–No me importa lo que pase ahora. Has aceptado—dijo contra sus labios.

Mientras le besaba con premura, a tientas buscó su mano izquierda, y también a tientas le puso el anillo que encajaba perfectamente en su dedo anular.

–No imaginaba que fueras alguien tradicional que pensara en el matrimonio—admitió el bicolor con el otro encima.

–Yo tampoco, pero eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Y tendría que estar chiflado para dejarte libre sin una marca que le indique a todos que eres mío.

Unas pocas semanas pasaron en las que Fuyumi decidió encargarse de todo para darle una boda perfecta a su hermano pequeño, aunque Katsuki sugirió una boda demoníaca en el inframundo que no fue una idea bien recibida por el resto.

Tensei y Fuyumi montaron el escenario para la boda en el salón de la casa, al igual que en la suya. Con flores y velas. Y la noche previa, los dos hermanos se quedaron a dormir juntos en la habitación de Shôto, cada uno en un futón.

Los tres hicieron un círculo y jugaban a las cartas.

–¿Terminaste el pastel? –preguntó el bicolor a su hermana.

–Sí. Todo está perfecto. Me he ocupado de todo, tranquilo.

–Eso si All For One no envía demonios contra nosotros—dijo Tôya y sonrió cuando los otros le miraron. –Hay que ser realistas. Por eso os casáis en casa.

–No. Yo quería una boda rápida en el ayuntamiento. Fuyumi quería una boda romántica en casa—aclaró Shôto mirando concentrado sus cartas.

–Mi hermanito se merece una boda de cuento. El ayuntamiento es muy frío.

–Yo nunca me casaré—dijo el pelirrojo y cogió una nueva carta del montón que tenían delante.

–¿Sabéis lo que me sorprende? Que los Ancianos no hayan dicho ni hecho nada para impedir mi matrimonio. A ti y a Tensei os lo pusieron difícil.

–Tensei trabaja para ellos. Debía cumplir ciertas reglas. Además, Katsuki es bueno ahora, aunque tenga parte de demonio—tranquilizó Fuyumi. –Ha luchado muchas veces a nuestro lado.

–¿Bueno?¿Ese tío? Está loco, sin ofender–dijo Tôya mirando al menor. –Ni sé qué ves en él.

–Katsuki me enseñó lo que significa amar a alguien. Y él me necesita. Su locura...admito que me gusta—dijo Shôto soltando una carta y sonrió. Había ganado la partida.

Fuyumi dejó caer sus cartas y tomó a su hermanito de las manos.

–Recuerdo el día de mi boda. Yo también quería que todo fuera perfecto, pero ¿sabes? Apenas recuerdo la ceremonia. Al final lo que importa es que te casas con la persona que amas, y si consigues hacerlo, tu boda es perfecta—el bicolor le sonrió en agradecimiento.

–¿Sabéis lo que sería perfecto? Que Katsuki llorase. Pienso tener el teléfono en la mano por si acaso—apuntó Tôya.

–Espero que la abuela y mamá puedan venir... Y Natsuo—dijo el menor ignorando el comentario de su hermanastro.

–Si no viene puedo echarme polvos de talco por el pelo, así, como regalo de boda—dijo Tôya y los otros dos Todoroki negaron con la cabeza. –¿No nos pareceríamos Natsuo y yo?¿Ni un poco?

La boda tendría lugar al mediodía, así que durante la mañana, todos los que vivían allí se prepararon.

Shôto se puso un traje formal completamente negro con chaleco, corbata y una camisa blanca. Katsuki igual, aunque sin corbata ni chaleco y con el par superior de botones de la camisa desabrochados.

El bicolor terminaba de anudarse la corbata en su dormitorio, cuando apareció su madre en un haz de luz. Llevaba una rosa blanca en la mano.

–Bebé—dijo abrazándolo. Ni se había percatado de que Tôya estaba allí, sentado sobre el futón. Vestido también de negro completamente, salvo una corbata violeta.

–Me alegro de verte, mamá—dijo y la besó en la frente.

–No podía perderme tu boda, cariño—atenta, puso la rosa en el ojal de su chaqueta. –Has crecido tanto...

Fuyumi, vestida con un elegante traje verde esmeralda, se aseguraba de que alrededor de la tarta no faltaba ni un solo aperitivo.

–Todo está perfecto, Fuyumi—dijo la abuela apareciendo junto a ella. Llevaba una rosa roja en la mano.

–Gracias, abuela. Me he esmerado mucho—dijo orgullosa.

–Como siempre—dijo afectuosa. –¿Dónde está el novio de Shôto?

–¡Que me dejes en paz, joder!

–Por ahí viene—dijo señalando a la espalda de la peliblanca mayor.

–Katsuki, deberías peinarte adecuadamente aunque sea por hoy. Es tu boda—insistía Tensei siguiéndole por el salón.

–Si me sigues molestando, voy a meterte ese peine por...

–Katsuki Bakugô—dijo Natsuo con los brazos en jarras interponiéndose en su camino. –Así que al final vas a formar parte de la familia. No pude librarme de ti.

–El universo fue más sabio, y te mandó al otro barrio—apreció el rubio.

–¡Natsuo! –chilló Fuyumi lanzándose al cuello de su hermano.

–Joven Katsuki, permíteme que termine de arreglar tu aspecto—dijo la abuela Todoroki, poniendo la rosa roja en el ojal de su chaqueta. El rubio no rechistó.

–¿Natsuo? –Shôto bajó las escaleras corriendo tras escuchar el grito de su hermana y se unió a ella para darle efusivos abrazos a su hermano.

Tôya se situó junto a Katsuki y Tensei, que contemplaban la escena del reencuentro.

–Es más alto que yo, que mierda—dijo el pelirrojo.

–De la gente de esta familia no te libras ni aunque la diñen—dijo el rubio.

–Voy a por unos pañuelos para Fuyumi—dijo el peliazul.

Poco después comenzó la ceremonia. Katsuki había aprendido muy bien las cosas que debía decir y cuando; y una vez pasó todo, respiró aliviado. Shôto por fin era suyo.

El detective Tsukauchi se fue antes de las nueve. Los invitados muertos se marcharon a las doce de la noche, que era cuando terminaba su permiso para estar allí. Y una vez la casa estuvo vacía, sus inquilinos se fueron a dormir.

Katsuki impidió que Shôto subiera los escalones al piso superior. Tenía otros planes.

–Tú y yo iremos a otro sitio—dijo antes de llevarlo hacia la cocina y cruzar la puerta que daba al sótano.

Todo seguía igual allí adentro. Las colchonetas en el suelo. El saco de boxeo colgando del techo. Algunas armas apoyadas en la pared. Y las cajas en el rincón. Salvo una pequeña diferencia. Sobre las colchonetas del suelo, había un futón doble cubierto con un par de mantas y almohadones.

–¿Vamos a pasar la noche en el sótano? –preguntó no muy convencido el bicolor.

–Aquí podemos hacer todo el ruido que queramos. Nos separan dos pisos de tus hermanos. Tu pared da al cuarto del imbécil de Tôya. No lo haremos en tu dormitorio hoy. –Al mismo tiempo que terminó de pronunciar la última frase, su piel se volvió color azabache y se mostró completamente desnudo ante él. –Es nuestra noche de bodas, y quiero cumplir una pequeña fantasía.

Shôto alzó una ceja dándose cuenta de por donde venían los tiros. Katsuki quería hacerlo con él en su forma demoníaca. Sintió un escalofrío. Con ese aspecto, el otro parecía más un depredador que de costumbre.

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, los mismos que Katsuki dio en su dirección; y terminó rozando con los zapatos el borde del futón.

–No tienes escapatoria, Shôto Bakugô—dijo a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo. Tomando su corbata con la mano. Tirando levemente de ella.

–Nunca dije que me pondría tu apellido—apuntó el otro nervioso.

–Eres mío, y de nadie más—su voz parecía más grave bajo esa apariencia. Enredó la corbata entre los dedos, y la tela pronto se convirtió en cenizas; al igual que el resto de su ropa. De repente, Shôto estaba tan desnudo como el otro.

Notó entonces algo en sus muñecas. Como unas cuerdas invisibles que tiraban de sus manos hasta dejarlas a su espalda, sobre su trasero. Se sintió atrapado. Esposado de algún modo.

Observó a Katsuki. Todo oscuridad, dientes blancos y mirada imperturbable. Sonriéndole con aire de superioridad. Con el rostro alzado. Disfrutando de las reglas de su juego, hizo un sutil movimiento con la mano y Shôto sintió que las piernas le fallaban y cayó de rodillas al suelo frente al otro.

–Esta noche, Lujuria soy yo—dijo enterrando los dedos entre sus desiguales cabellos. Desacomodándolos a su antojo. Le alzó el rostro y le obligó a mirarle; difícil tarea, pues sus cabellos ahora tapaban parte de su campo visual. –Abre la boca para mí, Shôto.

–Kat...suki... –musitó obedeciendo.

Le introdujo un par de dedos que rozaron su lengua sólo unos segundos, y lo siguiente que notó fue su miembro. Caliente y grueso. Asfixiándole. Sometiéndole.

Katsuki gruñó mientras salía y entraba a su antojo. Haciendo que sus pulmones clamaran por más oxígeno. Provocando que su saliva escapara de su boca y le cayera por la barbilla. Así perdió la noción del tiempo, sintiendo como su propia sangre hervía.

El otro se apartó de su boca en algún momento y lo tomó en brazos de un modo amable, depositándolo sobre el futón que estaba a escasos centímetros de ellos. Dejando que su respiración recuperara el ritmo normal por unos instantes.

Sintió que las manos se le separaban de la espalda. Primero la derecha y luego la izquierda. Ambas deslizándose hacia cada esquina del futón impidiéndole moverse de nuevo. Dejándole a merced del demonio otra vez.

–¿Qué...?

Katsuki se apoderó de su boca con frenesí, sujetándole por la mandíbula. Mezclando con la suya los restos de saliva que aún quedaban en el borde de sus labios. Mordiendo su lengua cuando intentó llevarla de visita a la boca contraria.

Notó el sabor de su propia sangre en la boca. Y el otro la saboreó como si se tratase del más exquisito de los licores. También sentía el miembro del demonio sobre el suyo propio, como si esa fuera una tortura más.

Entonces Katsuki se movió, igual que si hubiera leído su mente. Descendiendo por su cuerpo como una serpiente. Lamiendo sus pezones y mordiendo la piel de su pecho. Dejando incontables heridas sangrantes. Shôto sólo podía gemir en respuesta a todo aquello. Sofocado. Con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad. Deseando más y más a pesar del dolor. Las manos de Katsuki le volvían completamente loco. Su sola presencia lo hacía.

El demonio apenas atendió su miembro con la boca, quizás urgido por su propia erección. Erección que se introdujo en su cuerpo desgarrándole. Introduciéndose todo cuanto le era posible. Haciendo que sin querer, gemidos subidos de tono escaparan de su boca.

Los brazos de Katsuki rodearon su torso, y él alzó la cadera para que las maniobras del otro fueran más precisas. Para que llegara a ese punto que le haría perder por completo la poca cordura que le quedaba. Ese punto que haría que el dolor se desvaneciese.

Sus manos fueron liberadas en algún momento y las llevó a la espalda del otro. Siguiendo el ritmo de sus estocadas con su propio cuerpo. Coordinándose con el contrario. Sonriendo al sentir los colmillos de Katsuki en su cuello; lo que parecía ser la parte favorita de su anatomía. Sonriendo cuando murmuró alguna incoherencia al tiempo que su esencia era derramada en el interior de Shôto; sujetándole con tanta fuerza, que milagrosamente no le rompió ninguna costilla. Sonrió también cuando alcanzó el orgasmo bajo el cuerpo de su marido. Tan pegado a él, que parecían uno solo.

–Eres mío—fue lo último que pronunció Katsuki antes de quedarse dormido.

_Continuará..._


	14. Las premoniciones se cumplen

Un mes después, las cosas seguían como de costumbre. Luchando contra demonios que All For One enviaba para matarles. Y Tôya mejorando con sus poderes.

Hasta una mañana en la que Fuyumi preparaba gofres como desayuno para ella y sus hermanos; cada uno sentado en un taburete en la cocina. Katsuki estaba entretenido bebiendo de una botellita de tabasco.

–A mí no me apetecen gofres—dijo Shôto. –Tomaré algo de fruta. No me siento muy bien.

El rubio dejó lo que estaba haciendo y le miró con recelo. –¿Estás enfermo?

–Yo me comeré los suyos, y los míos. Que no cunda el pánico—apuntó Tôya.

–Tengo el estómago algo revuelto. No es nada. Tomaré algo suave y ya está—dijo mordiendo una manzana.

–Tú te lo pierdes, porque han quedado deliciosos—dijo Fuyumi sirviéndole al pelirrojo.

–¿Puedo saber por qué estás haciendo tanta comida? La nevera está llena de sobras. Deberías dejar de cocinar para poder gastarlas—apreció el bicolor.

–Sabes que amo cocinar, además, me mantiene la mente ocupada—dijo ella alrededor de la gofrera.

–¿Mente ocupada?¿Qué necesitas olvidar? –preguntó Tôya. –¿Y por qué nadie me dice dónde está el sirope?

–Es una tontería... Tuve un retraso de un par de días, y disparé mis esperanzas—reconoció.

–Creo que ya no quiero estar aquí—dijo Katsuki y salió de la cocina.

–No es una tontería, Fuyu. Tú quieres niños.—dijo Shôto.

–Sí, por supuesto, pero lo hemos intentado y...

–Durante un par de meses, Fuyumi. Los muchachos de Tensei necesitarán más tiempo—dijo Tôya.

–Cuatro—admitió la peliblanca.

–¿Cuatro? Pero si nos mandabas a callar cuando sacábamos el tema bebé—el bicolor la miró con reproche.

–No es como cocinar galletas, Fuyumi. Aunque no estaría mal—siguió el pelirrojo divertido.

–Ya lo sé. Sólo me preocupo por si algo está mal conmigo. Andar peleando constantemente con demonios no es lo ideal para tener niños—dijo ella apenada.

–Primero, vas a tener hijos a los que pienso malcriar. Segundo, yo soy la prueba viviente de que los luces blancas y las brujas pueden concebir—apreció Tôya.

–Tiene razón, Fuyu. Cuanto antes dejes de comerte el coco, antes seremos tíos—dijo Shôto. Despreocupado, estiró el brazo para coger otra manzana, pero prendió fuego al frutero. Todos dieron un brinco y gritaron a la vez. Katsuki volvió a la cocina.

–¿Qué coño pasa? –preguntó. El bicolor se miraba la mano, estupefacto.

–Yo...

–¿Eso ha sido un nuevo poder? –cuestionó Tôya recuperándose del susto.

–No lo sé...

Katsuki observó la bola de fuego que antes había sido un frutero de plástico. Posó su mano sobre ella y absorbió las llamas.

–¿Fuiste tú?

–Lo hice sin querer. Ni sé cómo salió ese fuego de mi mano—reconoció Shôto desconcertado y poniéndose en pie.

–Lanzar fuego es sólo un poder de demonios—dijo el rubio acercándose al otro. Los ojos dispares le miraron.

–¿Entonces qué me pasa?¿Me han hechizado?¿Me pueden contagiar poderes si los toco luchando?

–El chalado de Katsuki podría haberte pegado algo también. No descartes esa posibilidad—dijo Tôya. El rubio le mostró el dedo corazón sin mirarle siquiera. –Era broma, Bakugô. No te enfades—y mostró una falsa sonrisa.

–No descartemos lo del nuevo poder—dijo Fuyumi igual de preocupada que los demás.

–Será mejor que salga de aquí, podría heriros. Soy peligro... –dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta, pero de no ser por Katsuki, habría caído inconsciente al suelo.

–¡Shôto! –el rubio le palpó el rostro, pero el otro no abría los ojos. –¡¿Qué le habéis hecho?!

–¿Cómo? ¡Nunca le haría nada a mi hermanito! –gritó Fuyumi.

–¡Claro que no!¡Si hay que hacer daño a alguien de esta casa, te preferimos a ti, Bakugô! –Tôya se puso tan en guardia como la chica.

Katsuki cargó al bicolor en sus brazos. –Llama al Bombilla y que venga deprisa—dijo nervioso, llevándolo al salón y recostándole en el sofá.

–No sé lo que le pasa. Aparentemente solo tiene algo de fatiga... Yo no puedo quitarle eso—apreció Tensei después de intentar sanar a Shôto. –Tendrás que llevarle a un hospital.

–¿Y el fuego? –Fuyumi mantenía las manos juntas, como si rezara.

–No lo sé. Iré a preguntar arriba—dijo y desapareció.

Katsuki volvió a coger en brazos a Shôto—será peor si prende fuego al hospital. Lo llevaré a su cuarto hasta que despierte. Buscad en el libro de las sombras qué cojones le ocurre.

Lo tumbó en el futón y le palpó la frente. Lo veía más pálido que de costumbre y que tardara en despertar le ponía histérico. Dio varias vueltas por el dormitorio, esperando oír al Bombilla en el piso inferior con buenas noticias.

–Katsuki... –escuchó mientras contemplaba la calle a través de la ventana. En dos pasos estuvo junto al otro.

–¿Cómo te sientes?

–Cansado—admitió acomodándose y quedando sentado. –¿Por qué estoy en nuestro dormitorio?

–Porque te dio un síncope o algo así. ¿Fue por no desayunar correctamente? Si es así, ya te estoy trayendo toda la puta nevera a esta habitación—Shôto le mostró media sonrisa y le tendió la mano.

–Siento haberte asustado—dijo. El rubio chasqueó la lengua y tomó la mano que le ofrecía, pero en cuanto sus dedos se hubieron rozado, Shôto tuvo una premonición.

Le resultó tan impactante que se inclinó hacia adelante, y se llevó la mano al pecho como si le doliese.

–¡Maldito mitad y mitad! –a pesar de gritar cual energúmeno, se arrodilló y apoyó la mano en su espalda. –Si todo esto te lo está causando un demonio, te juro que yo...

–Es imposible. Imposible—musitó el bicolor repetidas veces, mirando sin ver hacia la pared.

–Shôto, dime qué has visto. Dímelo de una vez—casi rogó. –Dímelo, maldita sea.

–He visto este momento—dijo intentando serenarse. –Nos he visto aquí. Ahora. En esta habitación. Tú donde estás y yo donde estoy. Tal cual.

–¿Y nos van a atacar?¿All For One va a aparecer de repente?

–No... En mi premonición estamos hablando y... Yo te digo que... –por fin miró a Katsuki con verdadero pánico en los ojos. –Te digo que estoy esperando un hijo.

Los párpados de Bakugô presentaron un leve y constante tic. Ambos se miraron en silencio lo que les pareció horas. Y ni se movieron un ápice de donde estaban.

–No es posible—dijo con voz ronca. –Los dos somos...

–Lo sé. En otras circunstancias pensaría que es lo más absurdo e inverosímil del mundo. Pero hace mucho tiempo tuve otra premonición que llegué a creer que jamás se realizaría. Si ahora conecto ambas... –como por acto reflejo, situó su mano sobre su plano vientre.

–¿De qué hablas? –el rostro de Katsuki parecía ir recuperando el color.

–Vi que tenía un hijo. Un hijo de mí sangre, porque eso es lo que sentí. Era tan real como lo somos tú y yo en este instante. Cuando te conocí, deseché esa premonición, porque no era viable. Sin embargo... Tú eres un demonio, Katsuki. ¿Esto puede haber ocurrido por eso? Necesito encontrar una explicación.

–No tengo ni la menor idea—dijo boqueando como pez fuera del agua. Totalmente alucinado.

Un par de golpes en la puerta les hicieron alzar la vista, y Tensei entró a la habitación.

–Los Ancianos me han dicho lo que pasa—comentó dubitativo.

–¿Saben lo del bebé? –preguntó Shôto con la esperanza de que su cuñado le diera una respuesta distinta.

–¿Cómo...?

A Tensei le siguieron Fuyumi y Tôya. Todos dentro de aquel dormitorio que ahora parecía más pequeño de lo que realmente era.

–¿Puede tenerlo siendo un hombre? –preguntó la chica asustada.

–No lo sé. Los Ancianos me dirán algo cuando lo sepan.

–Lo tendré. Lo vi—dijo Shôto recordando al niño de cabellos blancos de su premonición del pasado.

–¿Veis? Todo era culpa de Bakugô—apuntó Tôya.

–Ahora no es momento para que me toques las pelotas—dijo el mencionado conteniéndose para no saltarle al cuello y estrangularle.

–Lo importante aquí es el embarazo de Shôto—dijo Tensei calmando los ánimos. –Tenemos que ocuparnos de eso. Ver lo que tenemos que hacer al respecto.

Sin embargo, mientras todos asentían a lo dicho por el peliazul, el cuerpo del menor de los Todoroki atravesó el suelo.

–¡Shôto! –chilló Katsuki con la mano estirada en la dirección donde había estado un segundo antes.

El bicolor se encontró de repente sobre un frío suelo, en mitad de la penumbra. El aire le quemaba en la garganta y empezó a temblar.

–Intenta respirar con tranquilidad—le dijo una mujer desde algún lugar cerca de él. –Si te pones nervioso, será peor—fuera quien fuese se le acercó. Se inclinó y le acarició la espalda de un modo que le pareció cariñoso. –No va a pasarte nada malo.

–¿Por qué...estoy aquí? –consiguió preguntar.

Quien estaba a su espalda se situó frente a él, con una larga túnica oscura cuya capucha cubría su rostro. Capucha que apartó y no pudo evitar asombrarse. Aquel cabello rubio ceniza y aquellos ojos rojos le resultaban increíblemente familiares.

–Tranquilo. Estás aquí para que yo pueda cuidarte—dijo con voz calma.

–¿Cuidarás de mi en el inframundo?

La mujer se arrodilló frente a él, y le acarició una mejilla. –Cuidaré de ti y del bebé, Shôto. Confía en mí.

–¿Eres familia de Katsuki?

–Soy Mitsuki, su madre—dijo atrayéndolo hacia ella para abrazarlo.

–¡No lo toques! –Katsuki apareció y colérico, empujó a su madre, apartándola del otro. –¿Estás bien, Shôto? –lo tomó de la cintura, haciéndole levantar. –Nos vamos...

Las orbes escarlata del rubio se abrieron con sorpresa. No podía desaparecerse junto al bicolor.

–No puedes llevarte a Shôto de aquí, Katsuki—dijo su madre poniéndose en pie. –Ahora está atado al inframundo porque hizo un trato con All For One. ¿No lo recuerdas?

_«Que tu brujo se pase a nuestro bando. Que se una a nosotros cuando yo se lo pida_.»

–Llegado el momento vendría. Lo sabías, Katsuki. Y ese momento ha llegado—continuó ella.

–¿Por qué ahora? –la miró serio. Enfadado. Asustado.

–¿Tú qué crees?

La respiración de Shôto parecía volverse más regular, pero aún parecía cansado. Mantenía la boca abierta, los ojos entrecerrados, y la mayor parte de su peso, la cargaba él con su brazo. De no ser porque lo estaba sujetando, habría caído al suelo.

–Por el bebé—dijo el bicolor exhausto.

–¿Por qué iba a querer All For One a...?

–¿El hijo de un demonio y de uno de los brujos Todoroki? Katsuki, deberías imaginar por qué lo quiere—dijo Mitsuki. –Las profecías hablan de ese niño. El niño más poderoso que el mundo mágico jamás haya visto. Y si nace en la superficie, estaría del lado del bien. Por eso All For One lo quiere aquí abajo.

–All For One sabía que esto pasaría... Que Shôto y yo...

–Sí, lo sabía.

Notó un peso muerto en el brazo y se dio cuenta de que Shôto había perdido el conocimiento de nuevo; así que volvió a cargarlo y escuchó el tintineo de la cadena invisible unida al grillete que probablemente el otro tendría en el tobillo.

–Este no es sitio para él—dijo conteniendo su creciente ira. Necesitaba sacar al bicolor de allí. Los Todoroki tenían incontables enemigos. No pasaría mucho para que algunos demonios comenzasen a aparecer dispuestos a matarle.

–Sígueme—dijo su madre, que sin esperar respuesta por su parte, empezó a guiarle por los túneles. Hasta que llegaron a una pequeña caverna, con estalactitas en el techo. Hizo un sutil movimiento con los dedos y frente a ellos apareció un pequeño catre. –Tú eres libre de marcharte, Katsuki. Él se queda.

–Y una mierda que me voy a ir sin él—casi escupió. Sentía la rabia subir por su garganta como veneno regurgitado. Sentía pavor por lo que le esperaba a Shôto ahora que tenía que quedarse en el inframundo. Y por primera vez en su vida sintió deseos de que el resto de los Todoroki les sacaran del apuro.

Dos días pasaron Fuyumi, Tôya y Tensei intentando averiguar cómo sacar a Shôto del inframundo. Puesto que el luz blanca había bajado a por él, pero al igual que Katsuki, le había sido imposible sacarlo.

–Lo positivo es que no hará daño a Shôto porque necesita al niño con vida—dijo Tensei.

–Tenemos que romper la cadena que lo ata al infierno—dijo la chica volviendo a revisar el libro de las sombras. Llevaba los cabellos despeinados y unas ojeras adornaban el bajo de sus ojos. –Shôto no debe pasar más tiempo en ese horrible lugar.

–Yo voto por matar de una vez por todas a All For One. De esa manera se solucionarían todos los problemas—aportó Tôya mientras se encendía un cigarrillo.

–Tôya, si con el poder de tres no podíamos matar a All For One, ahora que somos dos, me parece que hay que descartarlo del todo—dijo Fuyumi visiblemente desesperada.

–¿Y no podemos reunir a más brujas y brujos? No tenemos la exclusividad de la magia. Y acabar con ese tipejo es el objetivo, o debería ser el objetivo de todos los buenos hechiceros—siguió el pelirrojo, inquieto. Fuyumi le miró sorprendida. Su hermanastro había dado con algo muy bueno.

Sin embargo, había otro problema con el que tenían que lidiar.

Dos días en la tierra equivalían dos semanas en el inframundo y Shôto se sentía realmente enfermo. Sin fuerzas, tanto así que no podía ni ponerse en pie, a pesar de las insistencias de Katsuki. Procuraba no quejarse. Apenas y comía lo que Mitsuki le llevaba. Y no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que le rondaba por la cabeza.

El problema parecía ser su hijo. Parecía ser tóxico para su cuerpo y temía estarle repeliendo de alguna forma. Así que pasaba las horas en aquel incómodo catre, hecho un ovillo y con las manos sobre el estómago; intentando pensar qué podía hacer él para evitar dañarle a toda costa.

Escuchaba a Katsuki maldecir innumerables veces andando de un lado para otro. En otras ocasiones se le acercaba para acariciarle la espalda, o besarle en la coronilla. Incluso creyó oír la voz de Tensei en algún momento. Aunque pasaba más tiempo dormido que despierto y bien pudo ser una alucinación.

De repente sintió una arcada que le hizo retorcerse y tuvo que sacar la cabeza por el borde de aquella especie de cama mal fabricada. Sin embargo, lo que vomitó no fue comida; sino sangre. Una profusa y peligrosa cantidad de sangre.

Katsuki se quedó tan estático que podría haber pasado por una estalagmita de aquella gruta. Mitsuki fue la que se acercó a él y le retiró con los dedos los rastros de sangre que caían por su barbilla. Le apartó con delicadeza el cabello de la frente y lo hizo recostarse de nuevo.

–El bebé lo está matando—comentó con seriedad mientras se hacía a un lado. –Su cuerpo humano no está preparado para albergar a un niño demoníaco. No es compatible con su magia.

El rubio pareció salir de su letargo al escuchar esas palabras y se acercó sin dudarlo al catre en un instante. Se inclinó sobre Shôto, y apoyó la mano en su estómago.

–¡Muere, sanguijuela! –chilló mientras sus dedos comenzaban a atravesar la piel del otro, introduciéndose en el.

Sintió de pronto la mano de Shôto en su muñeca, firme a pesar de lo débil que se encontraba. Deteniendo lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando alzó la vista se cruzó con el ojo turquesa del bicolor. Acusatorio. Y se dio cuenta de que nunca nadie le había mirado con tanto poder.

–No... –dijo el Todoroki en un hilo de voz.

–¡Pero te hace daño! –Shôto no estaba en sus cabales. Tenía fiebre. Hambre. Y además aquella garrapata lo hacía empeorar por momentos. No cabía discusión. Hundió más los dedos tocando sus entrañas.

–Si lo matas, nunca te perdonaré—sentenció el otro.

_Continuará..._


	15. All For One

–Si lo matas, nunca te perdonaré.

Hablaba en serio. Aquel bastardo hablaba muy en serio. Sin dejar de mirarle con el único ojo que podía mantener abierto. Con el frío sudor empapando su frente. Y con la piel tan blanca como el papel porque la sangre no fluía adecuadamente por su venas.

Shôto Todoroki se estaba muriendo frente a sus ojos y no le permitía salvarle.

La mano que tenía casi por completo en su interior fue a parar ahora al cuello de su camiseta y tiró de él, hasta tener su rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo.

–Y si tú te mueres, tampoco te lo perdonaré, mitad y mitad de mierda.

El bicolor se permitió una leve sonrisa antes de que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás por su propio peso. Inconsciente.

Katsuki no sabía lidiar con sus sentimientos en ese instante. Se había prometido a si mismo tiempo atrás que aquel insoportable Todoroki era lo más valioso que tenía en su vida. Perderle no era una opción para él. Ni sabía qué sería de su existencia sin aquel imbécil en ella. No era capaz de imaginar tal cosa.

Sintió unas ganas tremendas de golpearle con todas sus fuerzas. Hasta que cambiase de idea. Hasta que le permitiese acabar con la vida del mocoso nonato. Sin embargo, en un impulso, abrazó aquel maltrecho cuerpo con un terror que no había sentido jamás.

Mitsuki se acercó a ellos. –Llévatelo de aquí. Tal vez sus hermanos puedan ayudarle.

El rubio la miró sin comprender nada. Hasta que se dio cuenta.

–Tú podías liberarlo, maldita zorra.

–Soy su guardiana, claro que podía. Llévatelo antes de que All For One lo impida.

–Te matará por esto—dijo Katsuki convencido. Su madre simplemente le sonrió y él se desapareció de allí con el otro entre sus brazos.

Cuando volvió a aparecer lo hizo en el dormitorio del bicolor, en la casa de los Todoroki. Lo dejó sobre el futón y abrió la puerta.

–¡Venid aquí! –ordenó a pleno pulmón.

En tropel, los tres inquilinos de la casa subieron las escaleras y entraron. Fuyumi no tardó en lanzarse sobre su hermano.

–¡Shôto!¡Shôto!

–No va a despertarse—aclaró el rubio acongojado.

Tensei también fue junto al bicolor y le tocó la frente.

–Está muy mal—dijo. –Algo oscuro tapa su alma. –Los ojos azules buscaron los de Katsuki, que simplemente asintió.

–Eso está acabando con su vida. Shôto no está preparado para tenerlo. Y no me deja matarlo. Así que os lo dejo. Matarlo es cosa vuestra—dijo Bakugô sin titubear siquiera.

–No... Debe haber alguna manera... –Fuyumi parecía a punto de llorar.

–Le hace falta equilibrio. Entre su magia y la del niño. El bebé tiene tanta que ha opacado la suya—dijo Tensei.

–Consultaré el libro—dijo Tôya volviendo a subir las escaleras con prisa.

–¿Se podría hacer? ¿Shôto podría conservar a su chupóptero engendro y dejar de estar medio muerto? –. Ilusionado, Katsuki dio un paso al frente.

–También creemos haber encontrado el modo de derrotar a All For One... Aunque sin Shôto...—Fuyumi rompió a llorar sobre el pecho de su inerte hermano.

Tôya llegó con el libro y ojearon sus páginas.

–Aquí está. Equilibrar magias... Hay que hacer ésta poción y que se la beba—dijo el pelirrojo tomando notas para ver los ingredientes que tenían y los que les hacían falta.

–Yo os traeré lo que no tengáis. Lo que sea—apuntó Katsuki con ánimos renovados.

–Necesitaremos tu sangre... Y un par de cosas más—dijo Tôya tendiéndole un papel al rubio.

Poco después ya la poción estaba hecha, y fue Fuyumi la encargada de que Shôto se la bebiera. Los demás esperaban expectantes arrodillados alrededor del futón.

Nada mágico pasó. No hubo temblores. Ni explosiones. La piel de Shôto simplemente recobró su tono habitual. La tensión de su expresión se relajó. Y por alguna razón, todos supieron que había funcionado.

–Katsuki... –murmuró Shôto antes de abrir los ojos y ver el techo de su habitación. Un segundo después, la cabellera rubia dio paso al resto de la cara de su marido.

–¿Te sientes bien? –a la vez que le preguntaba, le ayudó a incorporarse, apoyando una mano en su espalda.

–Me siento muy bien—admitió. –Pero creía que estaba en el inframundo.

–Mitsuki te soltó—dijo el rubio.

–Pero Shôto, debemos volver abajo. Los tres. Podemos derrotar a All For One, creo—dijo Tôya. –Si funciona el hechizo... ¿Ahora controlas los poderes de tu hijo? Eso nos daría más ventaja aún. Más poder.

–¿Los poderes de mí hijo? –parpadeó varias veces como asombrado. Como si no recordara el motivo de su malestar previo. Miró a Bakugô, le tomó la mano y la puso sobre su estómago. –Dime, Katsuki, ¿tú quieres a este niño?

La pregunta le pilló por sorpresa. Y el comportamiento del bicolor también. Parecía que sentía un gran afecto por aquella criatura a la que ni conocían; quizás porque la había visto en su premonición. Los iris desiguales buscaban los suyos con una desesperación que reconoció y sintió algo de culpabilidad por haber intentado matarlo estando en el inframundo.

Aquel crío ahora podía ser un aliado. Si de verdad era tan poderoso como decía la profecía, podría ayudarle en su empresa de mantener a salvo a Shôto de todo y de todos. Eso era lo más importante.

–Lo quiero porque tú lo quieres, maldita sea—dijo avergonzado. Los demás continuaban allí, y los estaban mirando.

Shôto se limitó a sonreírle, y a sus ojos, nunca lo había visto tan hermoso.

–Katsuki, ¿crees que si bajamos y llamamos su atención, All For One nos seguirá hasta aquí? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

–¿Ahora mismo? Debe estar muy furioso porque Shôto escapó. Os seguiría hasta la luna para mataros.

–Genial, porque necesitamos que se aparezca en el desván—continuó animado.

–¿Por qué en el desván? –cuestionó Shôto.

–Se nos ha ocurrido que si los tres somos los brujos más poderosos, nuestros antepasados también lo son. Queremos invocar a Natsuo, a mamá y a la abuela. Si nos unimos todos, el poder de tres se multiplicará—aclaró Fuyumi. –Y es aún mejor si lo hacemos dentro de esta casa.

–Sumemos también al pequeño Bakugô—Tôya se puso en pie, listo para que se marcharan.

–¡Lo dejaste escapar! –All For One estaba fuera de sí. Mitsuki era un bulto en el suelo y estaba herida por todas partes.

–¡Eh, Darth Vader sin casco! –gritó Shôto llamando su atención. Se habían aparecido gracias al poder de orbitar que tenía Tôya–¿Me buscabas?

–Los Todoroki al completo...

Fuyumi usó su poder para entretenerlo, aunque no servía de mucho. El bicolor aprovechó para coger a Mitsuki. –Si me quieres, ven a por mí—dijo y se desapareció. Apareciendo en el desván, donde Katsuki y Tensei les esperaban con un círculo de velas puesto en el centro de la sala.

–Ha sido cosa mía. He aparecido aquí gracias a los poderes del bebé—dijo orgulloso. –¿Puedes hacer algo por Mitsuki, Tensei?

Fuyumi y Tôya llegaron también.

–No te preocupes...me pondré bien... –dijo la mujer rubia con esfuerzo.

Katsuki fue con ella mientras los Todoroki se ponían tras el atril, donde estaba el libro abierto.

All For One apareció segundos después. Furioso como nunca.

–Malditos brujos. Acabaré con vosotros. Y tú Shôto, gestarás a ese niño hasta que nazca y se convierta en mi sucesor. Entonces, estarás muerto. Y el linaje de los Todoroki morirá contigo.

Katsuki hizo ademán de ir a enfrentarle, pero su madre le retuvo.

–Ellos podrán con él. Si te metes, morirás—dijo atemorizada.

All For One ignoró las velas e incluso que estuvieran junto al libro, y creó en un visto y no visto una bola de energía oscura entre sus manos.

–Esto os eliminará de la faz de la tierra.

Katsuki no pudo aguantarlo más, y le lanzó varias bolas de fuego como distracción. Momento que aprovecharon los hermanos.

Los tres situaron las palmas de sus manos sobre el libro.

– _Brujos y brujas Todoroki que fuisteis, que sois y que seréis, unid vuestra fuerza con nosotros._ –Mientras recitaban, tres manos más se posaron sobre las páginas y se unieron con sus voces. Natsuo se colocó junto a Fuyumi. Rei junto a Shôto y la abuela en medio de todos. – _Resistid a nuestro lado. Luchad a nuestro lado. Destruid este mal del tiempo y del espacio._

Un grito de dolor salió de la garganta de All For One, que estalló en una llamarada de fuego. Y finalmente, desapareció sin dejar rastro.

El silencio reinó durante un rato. Temerosos de que no hubiera funcionado el hechizo. Temerosos de que All For One apareciera de nuevo. Pero no fue así.

–Se acabó—Fuyumi dio con las rodillas sobre el suelo y comenzó a llorar de alegría. Tôya sin embargo, se carcajeó como si llevase años sin reír.

–No puedo curarte por completo—dijo Tensei junto a Mitsuki que ahora estaba sentada en una mecedora antigua de la abuela. –Pero lo que he hecho, te hará sentir mejor.

–Ya lo noto. Gracias. –Shôto se acercó a ella para comprobar su estado. Mitsuki le tomó de las manos. –Lamento haberte llevado a ese lugar. Aquel no es tu sitio. Ni el de Katsuki. Vosotros pertenecéis aquí. A esta casa—dijo con voz suave.

–¿Quién coño eres tú?¿Acaso estás poseída, vieja arpía?

–¡Cállate, zoquete!¡Lo que hable yo con Shôto no es asunto tuyo!

–¡Es mi marido, basura inmunda!

–¡No te lo mereces, pedazo de burro!

Todos se miraban con cara de circunstancias mientras los dos rubios discutían como niños pequeños malcriados.

–Debería respetar más a su preciosa madre—dijo Natsuo haciendo que la discusión cesara.

–Adulador—dijo Mitsuki como si se hubiera avergonzado.

–¡Métete en tus asuntos, fiambre! –chilló Katsuki con el puño en alto, amenazante.

Rei y la abuela se acercaron a Shôto y ambas le abrazaron emocionadas por el bebé que se uniría a la familia en unos meses.

–Sé que lo llevarás por el camino del bien—dijo su madre acariciándole el cabello.

–Será un niño muy querido—apreció la abuela.

–Por ambas partes—añadió Mitsuki y estiró el brazo hacia Rei; tendiéndole la mano. –No nos han presentado.

–Estoy deseando ver a Katsuki cambiando pañales—dijo Tôya haciendo reír a los demás.

–Si tantos poderes tiene, que se limpie solo el culo—dijo el mencionado con la vena de la sien a punto de explotar.

–O ya puestos que no cague, no te fastidia—soltó el pelirrojo hastiado.

–Lo llevaré a tu cama para que se te cague en la almohada—continuó Katsuki y todos volvieron a carcajearse.

–Me preocupa más el parto que sus cacas, sinceramente—dijo Shôto interviniendo.

–Llegado el momento, sabremos cómo actuar—dijo Tensei.

_Continuará..._


	16. Y vivieron felices

–Unicornios y arcoíris—dijo Fuyumi.

–Dinosaurios—dijo Tôya.

–Dragones... O quimeras—dijo Katsuki.

–Ángeles quedaría perfecto—dijo Tensei.

Todos estaban sentados en el salón. Los tres Todoroki en el sofá, Katsuki sobre la mesa de centro con las piernas cruzadas; y Tensei en uno de los sillones individuales. Hablaban sobre cómo pintar las paredes de la habitación del bebé.

–No. Quiero que parezca sacado del universo de Harry Potter. Quiero ladrillos como en el Callejón Diagon. Y quiero dibujos de lechuzas. Y una silueta de Hogwarts. Un cuarto mágico, para un niño mágico. Es perfecto—dijo Shôto plenamente convencido.

–¿Harry qué? –el rubio le miró sin entender nada.

–Eres un friki, hermano—fue el aporte de Tôya. A pesar de todo, no parecía desagradarle.

–Se hará lo que tú quieras—dijo el peliazul.

–Y en las cajas del desván aún hay muchos juguetes nuestros que guardaron mamá y la abuela. Los revisaremos y cogeremos los que pueda usar tu pequeño—dijo Fuyumi.

–¿Juguetes? Si se aburre le invocaré una serpiente—dijo Bakugô.

–Si invocas serpientes para nuestro hijo, te las haré tragar.

–No saben mal—continuó el medio demonio.

–Das mucha grima, Katsuki—dijo el pelirrojo desapareciendo. Cuando volvió al salón, llevaba un par de cajas apiladas en los brazos. –Hay unas cuantas más, pero empecemos revisando poco a poco.

Puso las cajas en el suelo y los tres hermanos se pusieron a su alrededor. Katsuki aprovechó para tumbarse en el sofá cuan largo era.

–Voy a la habitación del bebé para ponerme a pintar. Habrá mucho trabajo que hacer—dijo Tensei desapareciendo en su haz de luz.

–¡Mirad! Este libro de cuentos era mío... –dijo Fuyumi sacando de la caja un libro de portada colorida. –Yo se lo leí muchas veces a Natsuo.

–Y Natsuo me lo leyó a mi—reconoció Shôto igual de melancólico que su hermana. En ese momento tenía en la mano un pequeño oso de peluche morado al que le faltaba un ojo.

–Los cuentos me parecen estúpidos—comentó Tôya sacando más cosas de una caja. –A esta muñeca le han arrancado la cabeza...

–Los cuentos no son estúpidos—dijo la peliblanca ojeándolo.

–Ya... Todos tratan de mujeres desvalidas que necesitan hombres fuertes que las rescaten y están plagados de brujas malas. ¿De verdad os enseñaron eso de pequeños?

Shôto y Fuyumi se miraron.

–Los cuentos tienen valores—siguió la chica en sus trece. –El bien vence al mal. Esa es una importante lección.

Tôya miró al bicolor, ya que la otra no parecía dispuesta a ceder.

–Te daré un consejo. A Bakugô Junior mejor léele el libro de las sombras. Le será más útil. Sigue tu instinto. Sabes que es lo correcto.

–Mi instinto es de pánico—comentó Shôto. –Lo que más me preocupa ahora es que cuando le mande a su cuarto, el niño se teletransporte hasta Asgard.

–Para eso tienes un marido que podrá teletransportarse... ¿A dónde has dicho? –preguntó Katsuki aún en el sofá.

– _Un año después de la muerte de la reina, el rey se volvió a casar, pero su nueva esposa resultó ser una bruja consumida por los celos y siempre hacía la misma pregunta a su espejo..._ —leyó Fuyumi en voz alta una página al azar. – _Dime, dime espejito, ¿quién es la bruja más poderosa de todas?..._ No lo recordaba así.

–Porque no es así. Siempre preguntaba por la mujer más guapa. ¿De verdad pone bruja? –Fuyumi le pasó el libro a su hermano pequeño. –Debe ser una errata. Fíjate en la respuesta que le da el espejo: _Hay tres brujos más poderosos que tú_. Está fatal—dijo cerrando el libro y devolviéndoselo a la chica.

Se hizo tarde y todos se marcharon a dormir, sin ser conscientes de que del libro de cuentos comenzaron a salir criaturas y objetos. Empezando por el cazador del cuento de Blancanieves. Y los zapatos de cristal de la Cenicienta.

Por la mañana, cuando los tres hermanos bajaron a desayunar, el cazador los interrumpió atacándoles en la cocina con su hacha en alto. Atravesando los cristales de la ventana.

Fue a por Shôto y Fuyumi que cayeron al suelo. Tôya orbitó evitando que le diera.

–¡Shôto, estás herido! –la peliblanca se dio cuenta de la herida que el hacha había causado en su brazo, pero tan rápido como lo dijo, la herida se curó sola.

El bicolor ni se inmutó, alzó las manos hacia el cazador, y le prendió fuego. Acabando con él.

–¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –Katsuki corrió hacia Shôto, ayudándole a que se pusiera en pie.

–¿Un demonio? –Tôya volvió de donde quiera que estuviese.

–Era el cazador del cuento de Blancanieves—dijo la peliblanca. Corrió al salón, cogió el libro y les mostró la página donde salía el dibujo del cazador de marras.

–¿Estás diciendo que el personaje de un cuento se ha materializado para atacarnos? Vamos... –el pelirrojo seguía escéptico a pesar del ataque.

–¿Qué explicación le das?

Se percataron entonces de que junto a las cajas del desván con sus juguetes, había una cajita rosa que parecía de regalo. Shôto la cogió y al abrirla se encontró con dos zapatos de cristal. Fuyumi se los quitó de las manos.

–Mi cuento preferido... –dijo embelesada.

–Debería consultar lo que ha pasado. Es todo muy extraño—comentó Tensei desapareciendo.

Fuyumi se quitó los zapatos para ponerse los de cristal.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó Shôto alarmado.

–Demostrarle a Tôya que tengo razón—se puso los zapatos de cristal que encajaron perfectamente en sus pies. De pronto su ropa se transformó en un radiante vestido y sus piernas empezaron a moverse solas. Asustada, tuvo que sujetarse en el marco de la puerta para no marcharse a la calle.

Tensei volvió. Para ese momento, Fuyumi estaba atada a una viga del techo del desván gracias a Katsuki y sus cuerdas invisibles.

–Alguien está usando los cuentos de hadas maliciosamente para poder reescribirlos. Corromperlos para generaciones futuras—dijo el peliazul.

–¿Cómo va a corromperlos? Ya están escritos—comentó el pelirrojo.

–Cada copia es una manifestación de un original. Un original que en su tiempo fue confiado al guardián de los cuentos para que lo protegiera. Quien quiera que hace esto, ha atacado al guardián—continuó el luz blanca.

–Una bruja malvada diría yo—aportó Fuyumi desde el techo sin dejar de mover las piernas.

–Pues id a la casa de ese guardián y dadle una patada al culpable—dijo el rubio.

–Nadie sabe dónde está. Se ha mantenido en secreto incluso para los Ancianos—respondió Tensei.

–Ojalá supiéramos cómo dar con esa supuesta bruja malvada. En el libro de las sombras hay una poción para matarlas—dijo Shôto decepcionado.

–Qué mierda—Tôya, derrotado y hambriento, hizo aparecer en su mano una galleta. En cuanto le dio un mordisco, se cayó al suelo inconsciente y la galleta se transformó en una manzana roja que rodó por sobre la madera.

–¡Tôya! –gritaron a la vez los otros dos Todoroki.

De pronto sonó el timbre y Shôto bajó al piso inferior mientras Tensei se ocupaba de intentar despertar al pelirrojo.

Cuando el bicolor abrió la puerta, al otro lado se topó con siete campechanos enanitos.

–¿Alguien ha mordido una manzana? –preguntó el cabecilla del grupo y entraron en tropel. No tardaron en tumbar a Tôya en el sofá y velarle.

–Es genial. Ellos le cuidan y se encargan de mantenerle con vida—dijo Tensei que respiraba aliviado. –Nos permite ganar tiempo hasta que podamos derrotar a la bruja malvada. –dijo y se fue con Fuyumi al desván.

–Si vamos a seguir la teoría de la bruja malvada, voy a hacer la poción esa—dijo Shôto y fue a la cocina. Al entrar se percató de que había una caperuza roja colgando del respaldo de una silla, pero la ignoró.

–¿Cuándo llegará su princesa?¿O su príncipe? –preguntó el cabecilla de los enanitos a Katsuki.

–Ja, ese no tiene una mierda. Olvidaos.

–¿Entonces quién lo besará?

–Espero que nadie. Me dan arcadas solo de imaginarlo—dijo el medio demonio haciendo una mueca como si realmente le diera asco.

Entonces escucharon a Shôto gritar desde la cocina. Katsuki se apresuró en llegar, pero lo que vio fue un lobo de grandes colmillos, y ni rastro de su marido.

–¡Puto lobo, devuélveme a Shôto! –se convirtió en un demonio, dispuesto a matar al animal. Éste salió corriendo hacia el salón, y saltó hacia el libro de cuentos, pero mientras estaba en el aire, su cuerpo se hizo añicos y Shôto cayó al suelo. –¿Te lo has cargado desde dentro?

–Eso creo... ¿Soy yo o el lobo pensaba regresar al libro?

–No eres tú. Quizás sea un portal.

–Eso quiere decir que dentro está la bruja. Y yo tengo la poción que la matará.

–¿Y cómo entrarás? –Katsuki abrió el libro y palpó las páginas, pero no pasaba nada raro.

Shôto fue a la cocina y volvió con la capa roja que había visto antes puesta.

–Tal vez como humano no... –dijo sonrojado. –Pero tal vez Caperucita roja sí pueda entrar... Sabía que tendría que ponerme algo ridículo. Nada puede ser nunca sencillo o no bochornoso.

Tocó el libro y fue a parar a su interior, donde mató a la bruja malvada y liberó al guardián de los cuentos.

Cuando volvió a la casa todos estaban en el salón, las piernas de Fuyumi ya no se movían sin control y Tôya había despertado.

–Dame los zapatitos de cristal. Debo devolvérselos al guardián junto a esta caperuza.

Katsuki se acercó a él por su espalda, pícaro.

–¿No puedes quedártela un poco más? Se me ocurre algo que puedes hacer con ella—comentó en su oído.

–¿En serio?¿Quieres que juguemos con esto?

El rubio alzó las manos como si fueran garras. –¡Grrrr!

Shôto salió corriendo escaleras arriba interpretando su papel y siendo perseguido por el otro que no dejaba de gruñir. –¡Socorro!¡Que alguien me ayude!

–¡Id a un motel! –gritó Tôya desde el sillón. Tenía en la mano un tarro de galletas.

–¡¿Dónde cojones estás?! –escucharon vociferar a Katsuki desde el piso de arriba, enfadado.

–¡El niño me ha teletransportado al desván!¡Creo que pensaba que pedía ayuda de verdad! –dijo Shôto. Katsuki empezó a maldecir y el resto de la familia se carcajeaba en el salón.

_Continuará..._


	17. Tomura Shigaraki

Shôto y Katsuki desayunaban solos en la cocina. El rubio tenía un cuenco lleno de pasta de wasabi que se comía a cucharadas; y el bicolor tenía un plato lleno de tostadas, huevos fritos y beicon que se comía con la boca llena.

Tôya apareció aún en pijama y bostezando.

–¿Quedan cereales? –preguntó sentándose en el taburete junto a Shôto e intentando quitarle una tostada. Recibió un golpe en la mano por parte del bicolor. –¡Eh!

–Nada de coger mí comida...

–¿Y tus náuseas?

–Hoy no tengo. Por eso aprovecho—dijo volviendo a llenarse la boca.

–Deberías respetar más a tus mayores, Shôto—dijo haciendo un puchero.

–El mayor aquí soy yo—dijo Katsuki. –Y no hace falta que me respetes siempre—añadió rodeando con el brazo a su marido.

Tensei se apareció en la cocina.

–Tengo un encargo para Tôya—el mencionado le miró. –Tienes tu primer protegido.

–¿En serio? –eso le despertó por completo. Le hacía ilusión. –Entonces ahora seré oficialmente Tôya Todoroki, el brujo luz blanca.

–¿De verdad éste está preparado para ser un luz blanca? –comentó Katsuki.

–Es la mitad de lo que soy... Y no se me da mal orbitar. ¿Quién va a ser mí protegido?¿Un brujo?¿Una bruja?¿Alguien que se convertirá en luz blanca?¿Un luchador de la WWE? Eso molaría.

–Todo lo que puedo contarte sobre tu protegido es que es buen hombre y te necesitará—dijo Tensei. –Su nombre es Tomura Shigaraki. Lo único que debes hacer es presentarte, decirle que a partir de ahora serás su protector y tenerlo en el radar por si aparece algún peligro que amenace su vida.

–Tomura... Vale, ¿dónde le encontraré?

–Deberías ser capaz de percibir su localización. Eres su luz blanca—respondió el peliazul.

–Ese tío ya está muerto—apuntó Katsuki cogiendo una tira de beicon del plato de Shôto.

–Calla. Haré mi estreno como luz blanca y será espectacular. Los Ancianos esos van a flipar—comentó bajándose del taburete y marchándose de la cocina.

Una vez se hubo vestido apropiadamente, Tensei lo llevó lo más cerca que le estaba permitido de su protegido.

–¿Sientes algo?¿Lo percibes?

–Percibo que este lugar apesta a pis—dijo el pelirrojo tapándose la nariz. –¿No podías haber orbitado a una azotea?¿Tenía que ser a un callejón asqueroso?

–Perdona.

–¿Crees que es un buen pretexto para acercarme a ese tío lo de que soy asistente social? ¿Lo uso como excusa para que no le parezca raro que de repente yo esté pululando por su alrededor? Para que no me tome por un acosador más que nada.

–En este caso no es necesario un pretexto. Tomura sabe de la existencia de seres sobrenaturales. Es agente de la condicional, o de libertad vigilada si prefieres llamarlo así. Se ocupa de adolescentes problemáticos. Y se ha cruzado con todo tipo de criaturas.

–Que lástima. Quería demostrarle a Katsuki que podrían darme el Óscar a la mejor interpretación. –De repente sintió algo. –Creo que está cerca... –dijo alejándose del otro.

–¿Lo sientes?

–Es como atracción magnética... –ni terminó de hablar cuando orbitó.

Apareció en un pequeño cubículo que parecía ser la oficina del tal Tomura. Un chico de cabellos desordenados de color celeste claro a la altura de los hombros. Ojos rojos. Y ropas completamente negras.

Parecía inmerso en los documentos de una carpeta. Y apenas se podía ver la mesa por la montaña de papeles que había sobre ella.

–Hola—dijo para llamar la atención del otro. Atención que no captó. –Hola—repitió.

–Lárgate. Tengo trabajo—dijo como si no tuviera ganas ni de hablar.

–No puedo irme, tengo que decirte...

Tuvo que orbitar cuando una de las montañas de papeles fue lanzada en su dirección.

–¡Oye!¡Que vengo a protegerte!

–No te necesito. Lárgate.

Esta vez, lo que le arrojó el peliceleste fue la taza de café frío que no se había tomado esa mañana.

–¡Oye, desgraciado! –chilló Tôya apareciéndose esta vez sobre la mesa, pisándole los papeles sin importarle lo más mínimo. –Soy tu luz blanca y he venido a protegerte, te guste o no, pedazo de...

Tomura le tomó de uno de los tobillos y le hizo caer de espaldas contra la mesa. Se inclinó sobre él y alzó el puño sobre su rostro.

–No lo repetiré de nuevo.

–Mereces que te maten—dijo desapareciendo y apareciendo en su casa. –¡Está chiflado!¡Ese Tomura está más loco que Katsuki! –dijo a Fuyumi que era la que desayunaba en ese momento en la cocina junto a Tensei.

–¿De qué hablas? –preguntó confuso el peliazul.

–Ese tipejo me echó de su cuchitril. Casi me golpea. Es un mierda de tío. No quiero verlo nunca más. Cámbiame de protegido. Alguien más amable, y que no me den ganas de que muera.

–No puedo. Los Ancianos te lo han asignado porque es tu destino. Tomura Shigaraki es tú responsabilidad—apuntó Tensei serio.

–¿Y si lo atropellase accidentalmente un camión con explosivos?¿Cuál sería mi castigo? No es mí culpa, o sea... Aunque yo estuviera mirando para otro lado y no le salvara, yo no tendría nada que ver con el conductor del camión.

–Lo siento, Tôya.

–Ser luz blanca apesta—dijo desapareciendo en un haz de luz.

–No volveré a comer en un mes—dijo Shôto entrando en la cocina con mala cara.

–Nunca había visto a nadie vomitar tanto—dijo Katsuki tras sus pasos.

–Puede ser por culpa de los pantalones—comentó el bicolor sentándose junto a su hermana. –Empiezan a apretarme, y mucho.

–Podemos ir a comprarte ropa... Prepapá—comentó Fuyumi ilusionada.

–Eso no existe. Pero sí, tengo que ir a comprar ropa un par de tallas más grandes que las que tengo ahora.

–¿Puedo no ir contigo? –preguntó el rubio.

–Iré yo—la peliblanca se le enganchó del brazo y le obligó a levantarse. –Me encanta ir de compras.

–Y yo paso de quedarme aquí con tu marido—Katsuki desapareció, dejando a Tensei solo.

Ya la tarde caía cuando Shôto y Fuyumi volvieron a casa cargados de bolsas.

–¿Habéis comprado toda la tienda? –cuestionó el rubio que veía la televisión tranquilamente.

–Casi—dijo la peliblanca con una radiante sonrisa.

El bicolor tenía cara de agotamiento.

–¿Cuánto llevas fuera? Te veo más gordo—bromeó Katsuki. Sin embargo, Shôto abrió mucho los ojos, torció el gesto y empezó a llorar. El rubio no sabía qué había hecho para que el otro llorase tan desconsolado.

–Otra vez no... –Fuyumi dejó caer las bolsas al suelo, y abrazó a su hermano pequeño.

–¿Qué hice?

–Son las hormonas—aclaró la chica.

–Soy una bola. Ya Katsuki no me quiere—sollozó el otro sobre el hombro de Fuyumi. El rubio se puso en pie, ofendido.

–Eso no es cierto. Me encantas de cualquier forma o tamaño. ¿Esto es cosa del parásito?

–¡No lo llames eso! –Shôto se apartó de su hermana y golpeó a Bakugô en el hombro. Las lágrimas habían desaparecido y ahora estaba furioso.

–Vale...lunático.

Shôto cambió su expresión por una más dulce y le acarició el rostro. –Perdóname, Katsuki. No quise pegarte. Perdóname... –Y lloró otra vez.

El rubio le abrazó porque no se le ocurría qué más podía hacer.

–No me dolió, tranquilo. Fue como si me pegase el inútil del Bombilla. Aunque tú no eres inútil. Eres... Perfecto. Y estás muy cuerdo—dijo incómodo.

–Ya lo sé. Y como soy perfecto y estoy muy cuerdo, voy a ir a ver de nuevo a ese Tomura—dijo Tôya entrando al salón. –Voy a hacer lo que se me ha encargado, porque seré el mejor luz blanca de todo el universo.

–Bien dicho—Tensei apareció a su espalda.

–Sí, y si vuelve a ser tan capullo, le pegaré una hostia en la cara—dijo y desapareció antes de que Tensei replicase.

Esta vez encontró a su protegido en una cafetería, cenando solo en una mesa, cerca del rincón. Entró como una persona normal por la puerta y se sentó en la silla vacía frente a el.

–Voy a darte otra oportunidad—dijo cruzándose de brazos.

El otro le miró con la boca abierta, dejando los palillos con los que se comía su bol de arroz suspendidos en el aire.

–¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó con lentitud.

–Ya, muy bueno. Casi me golpeas antes y ahora te haces el que no lo recuerdas. Ja ja. No tiene gracia. Sabes perfectamente que soy tu luz blanca.

–¿Cómo? –eso pareció entusiasmarle en demasía porque abrió mucho los ojos y mostró una amplia sonrisa. Tôya quiso salir corriendo.

–¿De verdad no me recuerdas? Nos vimos esta mañana.

–Ah. Me viste en el trabajo. Lo siento, allí me abstraigo completamente. Si te vi o te hablé, no lo recuerdo.

–Casi me golpeas, imbécil—dijo Tôya deseando coger los dos palillos y apuñalarle en los ojos.

–Perdóname—soltó sin más y cogió un poco de arroz para seguir cenando.

–Si no sabías que era un luz blanca, ¿por qué sonreíste tanto ahora cuando te lo dije?

–Pensé que tratabas de ligar conmigo... ¿Cómo dices que te llamas?

–No pude decírtelo. –Se revolvió en la silla. –Me llamo Tôya. Tôya Todoroki. Y soy el encargado de protegerte, porque alguien a quien le falta un tornillo piensa que eres un buen hombre y te lo mereces.

–¿Protegerme?¿Vendrás a mi casa durante la noche para protegerme de la oscuridad? No tengo miedo a la oscuridad. Pierdes tu tiempo.

–¿La oscuridad?¿Hablas de demonios?

–Eres una luz, ¿no?¿Funcionas como esas lámparas infantiles que se les ponen a los niños para que no tengan miedo al irse a dormir?¿Funcionas a pilas o con electricidad?

–Eres idiota—dijo serio el pelirrojo. –¡Soy tu guardián!¡Acudiré cuando estés en peligro! –los demás clientes de la cafetería le miraron. –Creo que me enviaron para salvarte de ti mismo. Seguro que hasta se te olvida respirar un día de estos por culpa de tu pequeño cerebro.

–Tú eres muy pesado—dijo tranquilo. –Y no te necesito para nada.

–Pero eso no depende de ti, así que te fastidias. Además, tienes suerte de que sea tu luz blanca. Tengo más poderes. Soy un brujo.

–Demuéstralo.

–No puedo demostrártelo aquí. Hay gente.

–Pues vamos fuera—dijo soltando un par de billetes junto al cuenco ya vacío de arroz. Tôya le siguió hasta un callejón cercano y le tocó el hombro.

Se aparecieron en la casa de los Todoroki. En el salón. Donde Shôto parecía estar posando para los demás.

–Ese pantalón te queda genial—comentó Fuyumi.

–Es muy cómodo—confirmó el bicolor.

–Está mejor sin nada—dijo Katsuki.

–Vaya, tienes una barriga como que demasiado perfecta, ¿no? –soltó Tomura haciendo que todos desviasen la vista hacia el.

–Este es mi protegido. Me parece que es el hermano mellizo perdido del capullo de Katsuki—dijo Tôya.

–Más quisiera ese tipo—soltó el rubio sin moverse del sillón. No quería empezar una pelea, porque temía que su marido volviese a echarse a llorar.

–¿Por qué lo has traído aquí? –preguntó Tensei.

–Quería comprobar que tengo poderes. Pero tranquilos, ya le doy la patada... –iba a tocarle el hombro de nuevo, pero el otro se alejó de él.

Tomura se acercó a Shôto y le palpó la barriga por encima de la tela de su camisa.

–Es demasiado perfecta, ¿por qué? –cuestionó otra vez. Katsuki le apartó de un manotazo.

–No le toques, mierdecilla.

Al peliceleste no pareció molestarle, al contrario; sus ojos no se apartaban del menor de los Todoroki.

–Parece como si tuvieras dentro un bebé—comentó pillando al resto por sorpresa. –Es una magia increíble. –Miró a Tôya. –¿Lo hiciste posible con tus poderes?

–No. Fue el pene de ese—dijo señalando al rubio.

–Mi pene también es increíble—comentó Katsuki poniéndose delante de Shôto, no fuera que Tomura volviera a intentar tocarlo.

–Tendré pesadillas toda la vida—dijo Tôya y tocó el hombro de Tomura. –Se acabó la excursión—y desaparecieron. Apareciendo otra vez en el callejón desde el que se habían ido previamente. –Si estás en peligro, grita mi nombre y apareceré. Aunque si no te mantienes lejos de mi radar podré percibirte sin que me llames. Espero no tener que verte nunca más y que estés a salvo—dijo y se dispuso a orbitar. Mientras desaparecía en un haz de luz, escuchó las últimas palabras que Tomura le dedicaba.

–Yo también tengo un pene increíble, por si te interesa.

–Está demente, sin duda—dijo Tôya sonrojado hasta las orejas en cuanto reapareció en el salón de la casa.

–¿Lo devolviste al manicomio? –preguntó Katsuki. Shôto estaba sentado sobre sus muslos.

–Desde luego es especial—comentó Fuyumi haciendo manitas con Tensei.

–No tenéis idea—dijo y subió los escalones hacia el cuarto de baño. Necesitaba darse una ducha. Había sido un día de lo más raro.

_Continuará..._


	18. El niño dos veces bendito

–No puedo creer que falten seis semanas para que nazca el niño—dijo Shôto sentado en una tumbona en el jardín. Katsuki permanecía tumbado a su lado con las manos tras la cabeza.

–Ha pasado muy deprisa. No estamos preparados para esto—admitió el rubio.

–Lo sé.

–Sí que estamos preparados—comentó Fuyumi en otra tumbona. Todos contemplaban el cielo estrellado, tapados con mantas.

–Y no os preocupéis. Yo sacaré a ese niño de tu barriga sin contratiempos—dijo Tensei.

–Eso no termina de convencerme—dijo el bicolor.

–Fui médico cuando era humano. Fíate de mí. Los Ancianos me han concedido ese honor—continuó el peliazul. –Será una cesárea normal y sencilla.

–¡Mirad! –Tôya se les unió, interrumpiendo. En los brazos llevaba una oca de color blanco. –Un regalo para el bebé de parte del guardián de los cuentos. Un ganso que pone huevos de oro. Lo dejó en el desván.

–Me da miedo cuidar de un bebé. ¿Por qué me manda un ganso que también tendré que cuidar? –comentó Shôto.

–Podemos devolverlo después de que ponga unos cuantos miles de huevos—dijo Tôya. La boca se le hacía agua sólo de pensar en todo lo que compraría cuando fuese millonario.

–Suelta al ganso y ven a ver esto. No todos los días puede verse en esta ciudad la aurora boreal—comentó la peliblanca haciéndole hueco en su tumbona.

–De hecho, es un fenómeno único—apreció Tensei. –Es la primera vez que ocurre esto aquí.

Tôya se sentó junto a su hermana. –¿No es extraño que la aurora boreal tenga lugar la noche antes de la fiesta brujeril de las luces?

–Con todo esto del bebé, lo había olvidado—comentó el bicolor.

–Sí, sin duda es tiempo de renovación y crecimiento... –el ganso puso un huevo, y el pelirrojo se apresuró en recogerlo.

–¿Es que a los seres mágicos no se les podía ocurrir otra cosa que regalarle al niño? –cuestionó Fuyumi.

–Es el regalo de moda—bromeó Tensei.

Decidieron entrar en la casa porque ya era hora de acostarse, pero en medio del salón se toparon con un unicornio.

–¡Sí! –gritó Tôya y se acercó corriendo a la criatura para acariciarle.

–¿Otro regalo para el niño? –preguntó el menor de los Todoroki.

–Este me encanta—Fuyumi se acercó también. –Este puede quedarse para siempre.

–Es perfecto. Son criaturas mágicas a tope—comentó el pelirrojo.

–Pero no creo que sea adecuado para un bebé—apreció Tensei.

–Se ocupa media habitación—dijo Katsuki.

–Esto empieza a ser demasiado...

–Si la cosa está así, preferiría un gusano de las arenas gigante. Podría custodiar la casa—dijo el rubio.

–Tranquilos, orbitaré al unicornio a algún lugar donde nadie lo vea, pero que esté a salvo y calentito. Además de que tenga mucha comida. En Escocia está el lago Ness, ¿cierto? Allí podría hacerse amigo del monstruo del lago—dijo Tôya.

–Yo me voy a dormir. Haz lo que creas conveniente—comentó Shôto abandonando el salón siendo seguido por Katsuki.

Tôya tocó el lomo del unicornio e intentó orbitar, pero le fue imposible.

–No puedo orbitar... –dijo preocupado.

–Probaré con un hechizo—dijo Fuyumi pensativa. – _Que esta bestia, antes de que acabe mí paciencia, vuelva a su lugar de procedencia._

Nada.

–¿Por qué no funciona?

–Mmm –el pelirrojo estiró la mano. –Galleta—dijo, pero nada apareció.

–Yo tampoco puedo orbitar... Algo va mal—dijo Tensei.

–Miraré el libro de las sombras para averiguar qué está pasando—dijo Fuyumi.

–Llevaré el unicornio al sótano—dijo Tôya.

Poco después, escucharon gritar a Fuyumi desde el desván.

–¡Problemas!¡Tenemos problemas! –como un torbellino, bajó por las escaleras. Alarmados, Shôto y Katsuki salieron del dormitorio y todos acabaron en el pasillo. –Mirad esto. –Abrió el libro de las sombras y todas sus páginas estaban en blanco.

–Se ha borrado... –el bicolor se quedó sin habla.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Tôya.

–No sé. Y sin el libro no podemos descubrir qué está pasando con la magia—dijo la chica.

–¿Puede ser culpa del unicornio? Todo empezó con su llegada—siguió el pelirrojo.

–No creo. Los unicornios son la esencia de la magia buena—dijo Shôto. –Debería aumentar nuestros poderes. No llevárselos. ¿Y si tiene que ver con la aurora boreal?

–Por supuesto que tiene que ver. La aurora sólo es producto de que Júpiter, Marte y Saturno están alineados. Es algo que ocurre una vez cada trescientos años—dijo Katsuki. –Puede que eso es lo que haya afectado a vuestra magia.

De pronto escucharon un golpe en la entrada de la casa y vieron que un demonio se había colado. El intruso intentó lanzarles una bola de fuego, pero no le fue posible. Sus poderes también habían desaparecido.

–Dadme al bebé, y no os haré nada—comentó en un aprieto.

–¿Hacer?¿Con qué poderes? –preguntó Katsuki al tiempo que le lanzaba un cuchillo y se lo clavaba en el pecho. –Tuve que improvisar, porque yo tampoco tengo los míos. –dijo mientras el cuerpo sin vida del demonio caía al suelo.

–Nadie tiene poderes. Afecta a ambos bandos por lo que se ve—dijo Shôto.

–Sí que afecta—dijo Mitsuki entrando por la puerta abierta. –Tuve que salir del inframundo por la puerta de atrás.

–¿Qué haces aquí, víbora? –preguntó su hijo con molestia.

–Vengo por el parto, claro.

–Faltan seis semanas—aclaró el bicolor.

–Oh, no. Será esta noche—dijo la rubia convencida.

–Eso no es... –intentó rebatir, pero sintió un dolor muy fuerte en el estómago, y tuvo que sujetarse del brazo de Katsuki para no caer al suelo. Con asombro miró a Mitsuki.

Su marido lo cargó para llevarlo de vuelta al dormitorio.

–Voy a buscar el instrumental que necesito—dijo Tensei.

–No. Yo me ocupo. Es un bebé medio demonio, es cosa mía—dijo la rubia adelantándose.

–Necesita mi ayuda. Tendré que abrirle y no tengo mis poderes curativos. Cuanto menos invasiva sea la cirugía, mejor—mientras hablaban, ambos subían las escaleras detrás de los otros dos.

–En cuanto ese niño nazca, la magia volverá. La profecía dice que cuando tres planetas ardan como uno, bajo un cielo de luz danzarina la magia descansará. Todo para dar la bienvenida al niño dos veces bendito. Brujo y demonio. Luz y oscuridad. La magia no volverá hasta que el bebé llegue al mundo y te aseguro que será el bebé quien se ocupe de sanar a Shôto.

Todos entraron en tromba al dormitorio. Ya Shôto se retorcía de dolor sobre el futón.

–Salid todos. El luz blanca y yo nos encargamos de esto—dijo Mitsuki lanzándole una severa mirada a su hijo, que reticente, abandonó el cuarto junto a los demás.

Tuvieron que esperar un rato en el pasillo. Hasta que sintieron que la casa tembló y unos llantos se escucharon al otro lado de la puerta.

Cuando pudieron entrar a la habitación, Mitsuki y Tensei estaban arrodillados a cada lado del futón, y sobre el, Shôto permanecía sentado, tapado hasta la cintura con una manta y el bebé entre sus brazos, pegado a su torso desnudo.

No parecía herido. Aunque a Katsuki el aire le olió a sangre y no pudo evitar ir a su lado con prisa. Inclinándose sobre él. Besándole con ansia, porque había estado muy nervioso en el pasillo y necesitaba calmarse. Cerciorarse de que estaba bien.

Fuyumi no pudo evitar llorar emocionada al ver al niño. Tan pequeño en los brazos de su padre. Con la piel clara, y con la pelusilla que tenía por cabello de un rubio tenue. Ahora no lloraba y parecía tranquilo y ajeno a todas las miradas.

–En mi premonición vi sus cabellos tan claros, que di por hecho que eran blancos, pero me equivoqué—dijo el bicolor sonriendo tanto que parecía tener los ojos cerrados.

Todos, salvo Katsuki, quisieron tenerlo en brazos y lo halagaron hasta la saciedad.

–¿Y cómo lo vais a llamar?¿Tôya?¿A que le vas a llamar Tôya? –preguntó el pelirrojo insistente.

Mitsuki era quien lo sostenía ahora, mirándolo embelesada.

–He pensado que podría llamarse Masaru. Masaru Bakugô Todoroki—dijo Shôto mirando a Katsuki que se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

–Si quieres llamarlo como mi padre humano muerto, me parece bien—dijo sin más. –Aunque pensé que ibas a llamarle Natsuo.

–Me rompería el corazón llamarle de ese modo—comentó. Fuyumi asintió, como si lo secundara.

–Por mí mejor. No me caía bien tu hermano. Ninguno de ellos me agrada en realidad—admitió Katsuki.

–Sé que dices eso para hacerte el insensible, Katsuki, pero en el fondo nos adoras—dijo Tôya.

–En tus sueños quizás.

–En mis sueños ni existes—contraatacó el pelirrojo.

Katsuki iba a replicar, pero Shôto no le dejó.

–Hablando de sueño... Necesito dormir. Urgentemente.

–¿Traigo la cuna del bebé? –se ofreció Tensei.

–No. Esta noche dormirá con nosotros.

–¿Ah si? –preguntó Katsuki.

–Sí.

Los demás salieron a desgana, porque deseaban seguir agasajando al bebé, pero no les quedaba otra que esperar al día siguiente. Shôto acomodó al pequeño en medio del futón y se tumbó a su lado. Esa noche cayó rendido.

Katsuki fue el primero en despertar por la mañana, y lo hizo con el brazo sobre la cintura de Shôto, y por ende, por encima del niño. Al darse cuenta, lo apartó como si la piel del otro quemase. No era su intención acercarse tanto al criajo y lo achacó a la falta de costumbre de dormir con él en medio.

El bebé estaba despierto, y siguió con los ojos el movimiento de su brazo. Con lo que se dio cuenta, de que padecía de la misma heterocromía de Shôto, aunque el ojo izquierdo era azul turquesa y el ojo derecho rojo. Entonces se percató de que el niño le miraba y entrecerró los ojos, molesto.

–Eres el único que no lo ha cogido en brazos—oyó la voz de Shôto y vio que estaba despierto, pero no se había movido.

–Había mucha gente para eso.

–Pero tú eres su padre.

–No por decisión propia—soltó arrepintiéndose en cuanto vio la mueca de desconcierto del otro.

–Me dijiste que lo querías...

–Casi te mueres. ¿Qué iba a decir? No me dejaste matarlo.

Shôto cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró hondo. Notaba como las ganas de llorar se le agolpaban en la garganta.

–Haría cualquier cosa por ti. Por eso no me he quejado en todo este jodido tiempo en el que todo giraba en torno a este problema. Y ahora que ha nacido, supongo que será peor—volvió a mirar al niño, que no apartaba los curiosos ojos de él.

El bicolor entonces se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

–¿Estás celoso?¿Crees que Masaru me importa más que tu?¿Sientes que te he dejado de lado? –se sentó para hablar con más comodidad con el otro.

–Yo no estoy...

–Bien. Porque lo que siento por ti es diferente a lo que siento por el. Es un amor diferente, pero igual de fuerte... No sé cómo explicarlo—dijo cogiendo al bebé en brazos. El pequeño continuaba tranquilo y con la mirada curiosa. –Me gustaría que lo comprendieras, Katsuki. Siéntate por favor, y cógelo—el otro le miró con recelo, pero obedeció. Quedando sentado frente a el, recibió el cuerpecito del niño. Puso cara de estar cogiendo una bolsa de basura.

–Esto es inútil—quiso devolvérselo a Shôto, pero el otro no le dejó.

–Piensa en que es algo tuyo. Alguien que has hecho tú. Alguien con un increíble poder y una gran capacidad de hacer el bien en el futuro. Tienes que crear un vínculo...

Katsuki ya no le estaba escuchando. La pequeña manita del bebé se había aferrado al dedo índice de su mano. Y en menos de un segundo la piel y la fina capa de cabello rubio de Masaru se volvieron del más puro azabache. Salvando claro, aquellos dispares ojos que continuaron con su color natural.

–Hola, colega—dijo Katsuki sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

Sí que era algo suyo, y muy importante.

_Continuará..._


	19. De titanes y dioses

–Vamos, Masaru...por favor—dijo suplicante Shôto al bebé mientras se paseaba por la habitación intentando darle el biberón. –Por favor, tienes que comer. –El niño se revolvía, rechazando la tetina que el bicolor trataba de que se metiera en la boca. –Por favor. Cuando tengas dientes te daré pizza. Pizza cada día. Lo juro. Y un montón de chucherías.

–Trae—Katsuki entró en el dormitorio y le quitó el biberón al otro. Desapareció unos instantes y regresó poco después. –Prueba ahora. –Le devolvió el biberón a Shôto y se inclinó para que su rostro quedase cerca del de su hijo. –Verás como ahora te lo tomas.

Y efectivamente. El niño comenzó a succionar la tetina como si tuviera un hambre voraz.

–¿Cómo lo has hecho? –preguntó el bicolor entre el asombro y el alivio. –¿Le añadiste algo de cacao? ¿Miel?

–Le añadí salsa sriracha—comentó el rubio despreocupado.

–¡Esa salsa es picante!

–¿Y? Le gusta. ¿No ves como traga?

–¡Pero es un bebé!

–Sí, medio demonio.

Shôto le miró unos instantes incrédulo por su acción y después observó a su hijo bebiendo como si nada.

–Eres un gran padre, Katsuki. Menos mal que estás conmigo en esto—dijo sincero.

–Lo sé—dijo orgulloso y metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

–Tenemos un grave problema—dijo Tôya entrando en la habitación.

–Ya no. Lo solucionó Katsuki con salsa picante.

–No sé de qué hablas, pero si es algo sexual, ¡puaj! Lo que vengo a deciros es que te necesito, hermanito.

–¿Para?

–Es por mis sueños recurrentes. Esos de guerra tan raros que os comenté que estaba teniendo últimamente. He consultado runas, el libro de las sombras, las hojas de té... Hice una búsqueda del mal y tengo un lugar. Necesito que vayas conmigo para ver si tienes una premonición que nos ayude.

–¿Ahora? Estoy algo ocupado—comentó a ver si se daba cuenta del bebé que tenía en los brazos.

–Que se ocupe Katsuki, la mamá gallina.

–¿Qué me has llamado, maldito gilipollas? –dijo el rubio con la vena del cuello hinchada.

–Tengo que seguir mi instinto, Bakugô. Y necesito a mi hermano. No lo acapares para ti sólo, egoísta—dijo tirando del brazo de Shôto. Masaru se desapareció y el biberón ya vacío cayó al suelo.

–¡Masaru! –gritó Shôto con los brazos estirados, como si hubiera tratado de detener la desaparición de su hijo. El niño volvió a hacerse visible en los brazos de Katsuki.

–Saca a este cretino de aquí antes de que le parta la cara—dijo el rubio refiriéndose a Tôya. El pelirrojo no tardó en orbitar con su hermanastro. Entonces Katsuki aprovechó que estaba a solas con su hijo. –Escucha. Tu objetivo en esta vida debe ser proteger a Shôto, ¿queda claro? –el niño le miraba, parecía que atento. –Eso implica que quizás tengas que hacer daño incluso a los molestos miembros de su familia. Tienes mi permiso, pero que Shôto no lo sepa. Esto es algo entre tú y yo. Algo entre padre e hijo. Tienes que invertir esos superpoderes que se supone que tienes en mantener a Shôto con vida—el bebé le sonrió como si estuviera de acuerdo. –¿Quieres un poco de kimchi?

–¿Dónde estamos? ¿En la Antártida? –preguntó Shôto. Estaban rodeados de hielo y nieve. Parecía una cueva.

–Fíjate en el suelo. Hay una marca en el hielo. Tócala a ver si tienes una premonición—dijo Tôya. Ambos temblaban de frío.

Shôto lo hizo y efectivamente, tuvo una premonición. Pero contrario a lo que esperaba sintió dolor en su propio cuerpo. Cuando abrió los ojos tenía una herida sangrante en el estómago y Tôya tuvo que llevarlo de inmediato a la casa para que Tensei le curase.

–¿Cómo te hiciste esta herida? –preguntó el peliazul.

–¡Fue ese pelirrojo hijo de puta! –chilló Katsuki mientras Fuyumi evitaba que se le echase encima a Tôya como un perro de presa.

–No. Fue durante la premonición. Vi como tres tipos muy grandes se cargaban a otro. Le lanzaban un rayo en el estómago. Y es como si ese rayo también me hubiese alcanzado a mi—reconoció Shôto ya sin dolor gracias a su cuñado. –Tuvo lugar en ese sitio al que me llevó Tôya. En medio del hielo.

–Libro de las sombras—dijo el pelirrojo y el libro apareció en su mano. –Voy a buscar a esos tipos que viste.

–Mientras estabais fuera, aquí también pasó algo. Me llamaron para decirme que un luz blanca había desaparecido—comentó Tensei. –Los Ancianos no tienen ni idea de por qué ha pasado.

–Seguro que tiene que ver con esos tipos—canturreó Tôya. Estaba feliz de que sus sueños tuvieran explicación.

–A lo mejor ese Bombilla se cortó las alas. Debe ser insoportable ser uno de los vuestros—dijo Katsuki sentándose en el brazo del sillón.

–Podría ser—dijo Tensei y recibió otra llamada de los Ancianos. Por lo que orbitó, marchándose.

Tôya y Shôto se centraron en el libro de las sombras para ver si encontraban a los tres tipos de la premonición.

–¡Son estos! –dijo el bicolor al cabo de un rato señalando una página.

–¿Los titanes? Tiene sentido, son antiguos dioses que fueron enterrados porque era la única forma de pararlos. Por eso salieron de allí. Del hielo.

–¿Y por qué los titanes iban a atacar a los luces blancas? Si es que lo hacen ellos, claro—comentó Shôto.

–Quizás necesiten poderes para curarse—dijo Fuyumi.

–O lo hagan por diversión—dijo Katsuki.

–Podemos comprobarlo. Yo soy luz blanca. Si orbito hacia ellos... Podría atraerles hasta aquí.

–Eso no sería bueno, Tôya. No estamos preparados. No sabemos cómo se derrota a un titán—dijo Shôto.

–Tenemos pociones increíblemente fuertes.

–Hasta que sepamos lo fuertes que son, no te usaremos como cebo.

–Hay que eliminarlos antes de que causen estragos en el mundo—continuó el pelirrojo en sus trece.

Fuyumi y Shôto se miraron.

–Dejadle que lo haga. Si lo matan, él se lo ha buscado—fue el aporte del rubio.

–De acuerdo... –dijo Fuyumi reticente. –Pero vamos al desván. Atráelos ahí que es donde tenemos las pociones y las armas.

Una vez en el desván, los hermanos cogieron las pociones mientras Tôya orbitó con rapidez y volvió a aparecerse. No pasó mucho para que un titán lo siguiera. Le lanzaron las pociones, pero no sirvió de nada.

De pronto, un chico de cabello corto azul oscuro, ojos grises y con gafas apareció orbitando también junto a Fuyumi.

–¡No lo miréis a los ojos! –gritó y se unió en el lanzamiento de pociones. Logrando que el titán se marchase.

Cuando reinó la calma, se dieron cuenta de que Tôya había sido convertido en piedra.

–Está bien, no os preocupéis. No está muerto—dijo el chico acomodándose las gafas.

–¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó Shôto.

–Me llamo Tenya. Y vengo del futuro.

–¿Del futuro? –cuestionó asombrada Fuyumi.

–Sí, pero sólo unos veinte años—aclaró el peliazul.

–¿Amigo o enemigo? –el bicolor le miró de arriba abajo.

–¿Qué? Os he salvado. Orbité para salvaros. Todos habríais terminado como estatuas también si no lo hubiera hecho.

–Es cierto... Orbitaste. ¿Eres un luz blanca? –preguntó la peliblanca.

–Escuchad. De donde vengo la historia dice que Tôya murió, no que se convirtiera en piedra. Y con su muerte, murió el poder de tres, permitiendo a los titanes crear un mundo que no os gustaría ver. Estoy aquí para cambiar la historia. Para ayudaros a salvar el futuro—dijo Tenya con seguridad.

–¿Quién te envía? –preguntó el bicolor.

–No responderé a eso. Porque cualquier cosa que diga podría alterar el futuro. Lo que tenéis que saber es que si yo no hubiera venido, Tôya habría sido la tercera víctima luz blanca en morir a manos de los titanes.

–¿Tercera? Tensei dijo que había desaparecido un luz blanca. No dos—dijo Fuyumi.

Tensei apareció.

–Han desaparecido dos luces blancas. Me llamaron para decírmelo—comentó.

–¿Me creéis ahora?

–¿Quién eres? –cuestionó Tensei, pero no le pudieron responder porque escucharon un ruido provenir del piso inferior. Cuando llegaron, vieron a varias criaturas bondadosas allí. Un par de hadas, enanos y algunas más. Todas huyendo de los titanes y poniéndose a salvo en casa de los Todoroki, para cabreo de Katsuki.

–Debemos buscar en el libro de las sombras cómo devolver a Tôya a la normalidad—dijo Tenya subiendo de nuevo al desván. El bicolor le siguió.

–No toques el libro.

–¿Crees que no lo he ojeado antes? –dijo apartándose de el. –Sé que no confías en mi, pero acabo de tocar el libro y eso significa que soy bueno.

–Quizás has adivinado cómo se utiliza.

–Shôto, vamos, sólo quiero ayudar.

–Si eso es cierto, ¿por qué no me dices cómo eliminar a los titanes? –soltó.

–No puedes eliminarlos.

–Quieres decir sin el poder de tres, ¿no?

–Puede que no incluso con eso. En el pasado pudieron detenerles porque dotaron a algunos humanos de increíbles poderes que vosotros no tenéis. Lo malo es que esos humanos después se quedaron con los poderes y se declararon dioses. Y esos dioses, son los que conocéis por las clases de historia.

–Genial. Gracias por la información—dijo el bicolor resoplando. –¿Y por qué matan luces blancas?

–Porque necesitan su poder de orbitar para acabar con...

Se silenció como si hubiera hablado de más. Shôto se dio cuenta.

–¡Tensei! –bajó corriendo las escaleras. Katsuki salió del dormitorio alarmado por su grito. Llevaba a Masaru colgado a la espalda en una mochila portabebés. El peliazul apareció en el pasillo. –Los titanes van a por los Ancianos. Debes ir a avisarles.

Tensei desapareció y cuando llegó donde los Ancianos, todos estaban muertos.

Fuyumi fue al desván para seguir tratando de ayudar a Tôya. Tenya continuaba ahí.

–¿Por qué no lo dijiste? –preguntó ella pasando las páginas del libro, visiblemente molesta.

–Hay cosas que debéis descubrir vosotros. No puedo contarlo todo, ya os lo dije.

–¿Incluso a riesgo de empeorar las cosas? Tensei lleva fuera más de cinco horas, ¿le ha pasado algo?

–No lo sé. De verdad que no...Bueno, a lo mejor sé algo.

–Pues tienes que subir y traerle de vuelta, ya—ordenó la chica.

–Vale. Iré. Pero liberad a Tôya. Le necesitaréis pronto—dijo y orbitó.

Fuyumi y Shôto consiguen devolver a Tôya a la normalidad. Tenya aconseja a Tensei que dé más poder a los Todoroki para que puedan derrotar a los titanes. Titanes que van en busca de los pocos Ancianos supervivientes que vagan por la tierra.

–Siento que todo es culpa mía—dijo Tôya sentándose en el sofá junto a Fuyumi. –Estaba obsesionado con esos sueños.

–Debimos haberte escuchado antes—dijo Shôto que permanecía de pie.

–Lo que me preocupa ahora es el presentimiento que tengo y que me aprieta el corazón—dijo la peliblanca. –El presentimiento de que Tensei no va a volver.

–Claro que volverá—Tôya le dio la mano.

–¿Entonces qué está haciendo ahí arriba?¿Por qué no ha vuelto aún?

Tenya apareció, justo a tiempo para ver como los tres Todoroki se transformaban en dioses, con blancas túnicas griegas y todo. Lógicamente, se miraron entre ellos con asombro.

–¿Qué somos ahora? –Tôya tenía en la mano una lanza de reluciente plata.

–Dioses, ¿no es obvio? –comentó Tenya divertido.

–No llevo ropa interior—comentó Shôto. –Me incomoda.

–Ahora tenéis nuevos poderes. Mayores. Tôya, tú eres el dios de la guerra. Fuyumi, tú eres la diosa de la tierra y de sus elementos. Shôto, tú eres el dios del amor.

–El más cutre yo, claro. Como siempre.

–¿Pero cómo...?

–Ha sido Tensei—interrumpió Tenya a Fuyumi. –Él os ha dado esos poderes. La mayoría de los Ancianos han muerto, y se os necesita para derrotar a los titanes. No había otra opción. Oíd, en el futuro del que vengo asesinaron a los Ancianos, por eso vine a evitarlo. Con esos poderes los derrotaréis.

–¿Por qué no dejáis de parlotear aquí? Intento que el crío se duerma... ¿A qué viene esa ropa? –Katsuki llegó y se detuvo en la puerta.

Shôto se lanzó a sus brazos.

–Te quiero, Katsuki. Te quiero muchísimo. Muchísimo. Muchísimo—dijo besándole una y otra vez en los labios.

–¿Por qué siempre que te pones así de cariñoso, nos pilla en medio de algún desastre contra la humanidad? –preguntó abrazando al otro y sujetándole los glúteos aprovechando que aquella ropa era muy fina.

–Por favor, dejad el coito para después—dijo Tôya mirando a otro lado.

–Sí, acabemos con los titanes para que Tensei pueda volver—dijo Fuyumi.

–¡Mi bebé!¡Voy a ver a mi amorcito! –gritó Shôto y salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

Masaru estaba en la cuna, entretenido mirando el colorido móvil de animalitos de peluche que daba vueltas sobre su cabeza. Shôto lo cogió en brazos.

–Amor mío...

–Shôto, te necesitamos abajo—comentó Tenya entrando en la habitación. –Tenéis que salir en busca de los titanes. Sino, la historia se repetirá.

–No hay nada más importante que mí familia—musitó el otro acunando a su bebé.

–Pues escucha, en el mundo donde crecí las familias apenas existían. Yo casi no pude conocer a la mía. Así que ponte las pilas si no quieres perderla—comentó Tenya nervioso. –Usad vuestros poderes de dioses. Salvad al mundo esta vez de irse al infierno.

–De acuerdo. Tranquilo—dijo dejando al niño de nuevo en la cuna y saliendo de la habitación.

Tenya se acercó al bebé, que automáticamente creó una barrera mágica para protegerse.

–Tranquilo; con el tiempo confiarás en mi—dijo el peliazul sonriendo y mirando al bebé. –Todos confiarán en mi.

Shôto llegó al piso inferior y vio que Tôya estaba jugando con la lanza. Fuyumi estaba hecha un ovillo en el sofá, deprimida. Y escuchaba a Katsuki en la cocina.

–No puedo creer que Tensei me abandonara—dijo su hermana y no pasó ni un segundo, cuando el mencionado apareció.

–No te he abandonado—dijo el peliazul que llevaba una extraña túnica dorada.

Fuyumi corrió a abrazarlo.

–¿No oías mis llamadas?

–Sí, pero estaba tratando de salvar a los Ancianos que sobrevivieron. Les escondí. Y luego tuve que huir de los titanes.

Ella le acarició la mejilla. –Menos mal que estás bien.

–Llegas justo a tiempo. Siendo el dios de la guerra, tengo millones de estrategias en la cabeza. Ayúdanos a elegir una para luchar contra los titanes—dijo Tôya. Shôto le tomó del rostro y le besó en la mejilla.

–No necesitáis mi ayuda—dijo Tensei. –Sois la mayor fuerza del bien que conozco y por eso os di esos poderes de un dios. Tôya, tú sabes dónde hallar el poder para vencer a los titanes. Sólo debes concentrarte.

El pelirrojo se quedó pensativo unos instantes. –Tenemos que proclamarnos dioses. Como los de la antigüedad. Hacer nuestros estos poderes.

–Pero los del pasado perdieron su humanidad—dijo Shôto.

–Vosotros sois distintos. Sois los Todoroki—siguió el peliazul. –No os di nada con lo que no pudierais. Shôto, tú te aferraste a un amor oscuro y lo convertiste en luz, por eso eres el dios del amor.

–No lo había visto así—admitió el bicolor conmovido.

–Tôya, tú eres el dios de la guerra porque te consume el adquirir poder, pero nunca has dejado que el poder te consumiera. Y tú Fuyumi... ¿Te sorprende que te convirtiera en la diosa tierra? Eres todo lo que hay de bueno y bello en el mundo.

–¿Tienes tanta fe en nosotros? –preguntó ella emocionada.

–No necesitas preguntarlo. Vuestro poder deriva de vuestras emociones. Shôto, la premonición que tuviste antes, la que te hirió. Tu poder se ha fortalecido. Ahora eres capaz de sentir lo mismo que aquellos que ves. Se llama premonición astral. Tus sentimientos y tus poderes están más ligados aún de lo que piensas. Ahonda en tu interior. Ahondad en vosotros. Todo lo que os motive os hará ganar esta batalla si lo canalizáis en poder—dijo Tensei y en cuanto terminó su discurso, su piel se iluminó y se miró las manos sorprendido. –¿Qué me está pasando?

–Algo asombroso—dijo Tenya entrando por la puerta. –Has sido elegido.

–¿Para ser un Anciano? –preguntó Fuyumi asustada.

–El mundo necesita fuentes del bien que velen por el. ¿Conocéis una fuente de pura bondad mayor que Tensei? –siguió el chico de gafas.

–Pero Tensei vive en la tierra. Y tiene familia. Tensei dile que no eres uno de ellos... –pidió suplicante la chica.

–No creo que pueda—dijo él.

De pronto aparecieron los titanes y comenzaron a atacarles. Y lucharon hasta que Fuyumi se interpuso en sus ataques, abrió el suelo y les hizo caer al interior de la tierra. Ahora sí, devolvieron los poderes de los dioses a Tensei, que los guardó en un recipiente mágico.

Todos se marcharon del salón y dejaron solo al matrimonio.

–¿Vas a irte con ellos? –preguntó Fuyumi compungida.

–No tengo elección.

–¿Y yo tengo que quedarme mirando como te marchas sin hacer nada?

–Sabes que te elegiría a ti, Fuyumi. Siempre lo he hecho—dijo tomándola de las manos.

–Entonces elígeme y quédate aquí, en tu casa.

–¿Crees que no lo deseo?

–No lo sé, y eso es lo que me da más miedo—reconoció la peliblanca.

–Los Ancianos se equivocaron con nosotros. No creían que nuestro amor pudiese perdurar, pero lo hizo. Nuestro amor ha trascendido, Fuyumi, por eso me he convertido en uno de los mayores. Me ha elevado tan alto que convertirme en Anciano era el único resultado posible. Esto no era mi destino, pero lo he conseguido gracias a ti.

–No quiero rendirme, Tensei. No sé cómo hacerlo—dijo llorando.

–No puedes luchar contra esto—dijo él quitándole las lágrimas de las mejillas con los dedos.

Ella le abrazó con fuerza. –¿Volveré a verte alguna vez?

–No lo sé, pero siempre estaré velando por ti...y te ayudaré a encontrar paz. Ahora tengo el poder de quitarte el sufrimiento.

–Pero no puedes hacer que te olvide.

Se besaron de forma dulce y Fuyumi se fue corriendo al piso superior.

–Tenya—dijo Tensei y el chico orbitó al salón.

–¿Ya has decidido qué hacer conmigo? –preguntó acomodándose las gafas.

–Los demás Ancianos están de acuerdo en que no puedes regresar al futuro.

–Ya lo imaginaba. Ha cambiado el curso del tiempo, así que no tengo donde volver. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

–Han decidido que ocupes mi puesto. Que seas el luz blanca de los Todoroki.

–¿En serio? –preguntó asombrado.

–En recompensa por ayudarles a derrotar a los titanes. Aunque supuse que lo sabías. ¿No era tu plan desde el principio?

–No sé de qué hablas.

–Cuida bien de ellos, Tenya. Estaré vigilándote—dijo antes de desaparecer.

_Continuará..._


	20. ¡Suelten al dragón!

–Katsuki, en servicios sociales necesitamos un nuevo abogado, y por alguna razón mi jefe sabe que tú lo eres. O lo eras. Así que quiere entrevistarte y si eso, contratarte—dijo Tôya entrando a la cocina donde Shôto daba el biberón a Masaru, y Katsuki tomaba jalapeños directamente de un tarro.

–Paso—dijo el rubio y siguió comiendo.

Shôto le miró extrañado. –¿Por qué pasas? Quieres ese trabajo. Te gusta la idea.

–No es verdad.

–Sí que lo es—dijo convencido. –Y quieres que deje de decirlo porque te estoy incomodando.

–¿Aceptas? Yo odiaría trabajar contigo, pero mi jefe me echaría la bronca si no te lo pido—dijo Tôya sirviéndose cereales.

–Tiene razón. Odia pensar que trabajaréis bajo el mismo techo. Está seguro de que meterás la pata y te despedirán—dijo Shôto distraído pendiente de su hijo.

–¡Shôto! –chilló el pelirrojo.

–¿De verdad piensas que la cagaré? Soy bueno. Lo era, antes, cuando ejercía de fiscal. Pero no me interesa una mierda el empleo que me ofreces tú—dijo Katsuki a Tôya.

–Sí lo quieres—dijo de nuevo el bicolor y apretó los labios arrepentido.

–¡Cállate, mitad y mitad!

–Lo siento. Ignoradme. No sé qué me pasa—dijo y se volteó para darle la espalda a los otros.

–Son tus poderes. Siguen en constante evolución—dijo Tenya apareciendo por la puerta. –Se conoce como empatía. Sientes las emociones de la gente de tu alrededor.

–¿Nuevo poder? –preguntó Tôya intrigado.

–¿En serio? Últimamente estoy pasando de ser el que tenía el poder más ridículo, al que se pone a la cabeza de la carrera—dijo contento y dejó el biberón ya vacío en el lavaplatos. Entonces miró a su hijo. –Papi empieza a molar mucho. –el niño rió e hizo aparecer el chupete en su boca. –Tú también molas.

–Pero Shôto, debes aprender a gestionarlo. Podrías confundir los sentimientos de otros con los tuyos. Adquirirlos sin querer y sufrir por ello—continuó el peliazul.

–No me gusta tu nuevo poder—comentó el rubio. –No es justo que sufras lo de otros.

–Tampoco es justo que gente inocente sufra—dijo Shôto.

–¿Por qué tanta mejora de poderes de repente? –preguntó Tôya.

–Quizás alguno debió aparecer antes, y puede que el tener dentro a un bebé con tantos poderes demoníacos juntos a la vez, trastornara su magia—dijo Tenya sirviéndose café.

–Puede que fuera esa poción que tuviste que tomar para no morir—dijo Katsuki. –Aquella para equilibrar las magias de ambos.

–Buenos días—dijo Fuyumi entrando con mala cara.

Shôto tuvo que sostener con fuerza a Masaru, porque sintió una oleada de tristeza intensa y empezó a llorar.

Katsuki se puso en pie y se le acercó. –Eh...

–Es por Fuyumi. No soy yo, tranquilo.

–¿Qué os contáis? –ella se sirvió un vaso de zumo y se sentó junto a Tôya, mostrando una sonrisa que evidentemente no era sincera.

El bicolor salió de la cocina. Necesitaba poner distancia con su hermana. Estaba demasiado apenada, y le estaba contagiando. Fue al salón y metió a Masaru dentro del parquecito para bebés, donde tenía un par de muñecos con los que le gustaba jugar golpeándolos entre si o haciéndolos aparecer en algún punto de la habitación.

–¿Quieres ver la televisión, Masaru? Papi te pondrá los dibujitos esos que te gusta mirar—dijo Shôto encendiendo la televisión y poniendo un canal infantil. Entonces se sentó en el sofá.

–¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó Katsuki sentándose a su lado.

–Las emociones de mi hermana son muy fuertes. Supongo que es por lo de Tensei, pero aprenderé a soportarlas—dijo dándole la mano. El otro entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. –Katsuki, creo que deberías ir a esa entrevista de trabajo. Sé que te gustaría trabajar. Que odias estar aquí todo el tiempo. Veo tu cara cuando matamos enemigos, y lo disfrutas. Eres un hombre de acción. Y allí podrás ayudar a muchos niños que tengan problemas en sus familias; como hacen Tôya y sus compañeros.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos. Shôto le estaba mirando de una manera que conseguía derretirle su corazón negro. Una mirada que utilizaba algunas veces sin que se diera ni cuenta. Y esa mirada hacía que todas sus defensas se cayeran al suelo.

–Te odio—dijo Katsuki antes de besarle con pasión.

Tan ocupados estaban con lo suyo, que ni vieron cuando Masaru con un parpadeo cambió de canal y puso una película medieval donde salía un dragón que escupía fuego. El niño entonces, de alguna manera, hizo que el dragón desapareciera de la pantalla y apareciese fuera, en el jardín. Con un tamaño imponente, escamas rojas y ojos amarillos. Y con la cola, antes de impulsarse para volar, rompió los cristales de las ventanas del salón; haciendo que Katsuki y Shôto dieran un brinco.

–¡¿Eso era un dragón?! –preguntó Shôto mientras corría a coger al niño en brazos.

–Genial. Hacía mucho que no veía uno—comentó Katsuki asomándose por una de las ventanas rotas.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –Tôya, Fuyumi y Tenya aparecieron en el salón, alarmados.

–Un dragón anda suelto por la ciudad—dijo el rubio.

–¿Un dragón?¿Cómo es posible? –preguntó Tenya asomándose también.

–Eh... mirad la televisión... –dijo el bicolor y se percataron de que en la película salían algunos dragones más. –¿Creéis que...?

–¿Salió de ahí? –la pregunta la terminó Katsuki, igual de incrédulo que su marido.

–¿Cómo salió de ahí? –cuestionó Tôya y todos miraron a Masaru, que parecía ajeno a todo.

–Yo le puse dibujos animados. Él cambió el canal. Así que no me extrañaría que el dragón fuera cosa suya—dijo Shôto alzando al niño para que quedase a la misma altura que su rostro. –Fuiste tú, lo sé.

–Yo lo habría hecho también si tuviera el poder; así que sí, fue él—secundó Katsuki.

–Pero eso no está bien, Katsuki. Debemos enseñarle a Masaru que no puede usar sus poderes para todo lo que quiera—dijo el bicolor preocupado.

–¿Cómo se evita que un niño tan pequeño haga lo que quiera? –preguntó Fuyumi.

–Le puedo ordenar que no lo haga—dijo el rubio y dio varios pasos decididos hacia el niño. –Mientras le sujeto boca abajo al borde de un precipicio.

–No. Hay que hacerle ver que está mal—dijo Shôto deteniéndolo. –Nada de precipicios. –El otro hizo una mueca de decepción.

–Tenéis más problemas aún, pero estamos aquí para ayudar—dos tipos completamente vestidos de blanco aparecieron en el salón.

–¿Quiénes sois? –Fuyumi se puso al frente de sus hermanos, como si estuviera lista para protegerlos.

–Son los Limpiadores—aclaró Tenya.

–Cuando la magia está al descubierto, nosotros la ocultamos. Quitamos todas las evidencias. Borramos todos los recuerdos. Todo lo que sea necesario. Pero tenéis que eliminar al dragón, o de lo contrario, nos llevaremos al causante de todo este lío—dijo uno de ellos mirando a Masaru. Shôto, por instinto, lo apretó más contra su pecho.

–El dragón está causando muchos problemas. Hay muchos testigos de su presencia—dijo el otro.

–Nadie se llevará a mi pequeño—dijo el bicolor. Katsuki, cabreado, les lanzó un par de bolas de fuego que no les hizo absolutamente nada.

–Tenéis que entender nuestra posición. Somos una parte neutral. Sólo existimos para proteger la magia, pero para ese fin vuestro hijo se ha convertido en un problema. Sin embargo, basándonos en vuestro éxito habitual para ocultar vuestra magia, queremos daros una oportunidad. Ocupaos del problema antes de que se os escape de las manos. Y si no podéis, nos encargaremos nosotros—dijo el que llevaba la voz cantante, y ambos desaparecieron.

–Voy por el libro de las sombras—dijo Fuyumi corriendo escaleras arriba.

Shôto se sentó en el sofá con el niño en los brazos. –¿Qué vamos a hacer?¿Qué vamos a hacer si se lo llevan?

–No se lo llevarán—dijo Katsuki inclinándose sobre él. Intentando darle la seguridad que él mismo no terminaba de sentir.

–Shôto, no te han dicho con seguridad que se llevarán a Masaru. Dijeron que era un problema, lo cual significa que hay una manera de derrotar al dragón de un modo que solo tú, como padre, debes encontrar—dijo Tenya. –Solo vosotros dos podéis enseñarle que lo que ha hecho está mal y tiene consecuencias.

–No suena descabellado—dijo Tôya.

–Malas noticias—dijo Fuyumi bajando las escaleras con el libro. –Al parecer no hay nada de dragones en el libro de las sombras, pero si conseguimos un diente, una escama o algo, podríamos hacer una poción para destruirlo.

–Improvisaremos, pero haremos la poción más poderosa que podamos—secundó Tôya.

–Pues debemos ir a buscarlo ya. Venid—dijo Shôto poniéndose en pie. Todos se le acercaron y tocaron al niño. –Masaru, ¿recuerdas a tu amigo el dragón?

Aparecieron en mitad de una calle donde la gente corría espantada en todas direcciones; y allí en medio de la carretera, sobre un montón de escombros, dormitaba el dragón.

–Ha hecho un nido—aclaró Katsuki.

–Le robaré una escama—dijo Tôya. –¡Escama! –la escama apareció en su mano, pero el dragón se despertó enfadado.

–Se ha cabreado mucho—dijo Shôto sintiendo la furia gracias a su poder.

–Si sientes también miedo, debe de ser el mío—dijo Tenya ocultándose un poco detrás de Tôya.

–Vámonos. Ya tenemos la escama para la poción—dijo Fuyumi.

–Esperad—el bicolor pasó el niño a los brazos de Katsuki. –Deja que me vea—dijo y se acercó al dragón.

–¡Eh!¡Ven aquí ahora mismo, mitad y mitad descerebrado!

–¡Ven y atácame, lagarto escupe fuego! –gritó Shôto deteniéndose a pocos metros del dragón.

Katsuki quiso correr hacia él, pero Tôya se lo impidió. –No. Creo que sé lo que intenta hacer.

El dragón voló alto y descendió a toda velocidad hacia él. Pero antes de que le tocase, el niño movió la mano y el dragón se transformó en un chico que se llevó a Shôto por delante; haciendo que su espalda diera de lleno contra el asfalto.

–¡Shôto! –escuchó por parte de todos; pero no podía moverse. Sentía un peso sobre él. Un peso que se quitó de golpe cuando Katsuki le dio una patada al chico que antes había sido un dragón.

–¡Apártate de él, sabandija asquerosa!

Tenya ayudó al bicolor a levantarse. –¿Necesitas que te cure algo?

–Estoy bien.

El chico que antes había sido un dragón, se postró de rodillas ante ellos. Tenía unos curiosos cabellos carmesíes que parecían numerosos cuernos y unos ojos del mismo tono. Además iba descamisado, con unos pantalones oscuros y unas botas.

–Lo siento mucho, no pretendía herir a nadie. Pero estaba asustado de esta realidad—dijo inclinándose una y otra vez. –Creí que veníais a hacerme daño.

–Tranquilo—dijo Shôto. Ahora sentía lástima por él. Notaba que hablaba en serio.

El chico entonces les miró detenidamente y sus ojos se centraron en Masaru.

–Tú eres el que me liberó, ¿verdad? Oh, amo. Te estaré eternamente agradecido—dijo poniéndose en pie e inclinándose hacia el niño. –Te debo la vida.

–Espera... ¿El dragón era un tío o Masaru lo convirtió en un tío? No entiendo nada—dijo Tôya.

–No lo sé, y no importa. Lo que cuenta es que el dragón ya no existe y los Limpiadores nos dejarán en paz—aclaró Fuyumi con alivio.

–Exacto. Volvamos a casa—dijo Tenya y todos se aparecieron allí.

Katsuki, como aún tenía al niño en los brazos, le dio a Shôto una patada en el trasero que casi lo hace caer.

–¡Fuiste un loco arriesgándote así!

–Confiaba en que nuestro hijo no dejase que me pasara nada.

–Fue culpa mía, golpéame a mi—se ofreció el chico dragón.

–Lo haré, descuida, reptil de mierda.

–¿El reptil tiene nombre? –preguntó Tôya que todavía conservaba la escama en la mano.

–Sí. Sí—dijo inclinándose de nuevo con ahínco. –Me llamo Eijiro Kirishima. Encantado. Os pido mil disculpas por mi comportamiento y os compensaré sirviendo al amo.

–No lo llames amo, no es necesario. Se llama Masaru—dijo Shôto cogiendo al niño de los brazos de Katsuki.

–Pero el amo Masaru me liberó. Le debo respeto.

–Nada de amo—repitió el bicolor.

–Fíjate, ya tenéis un niñero—dijo Tôya. –Y gratis.

Los Limpiadores entonces aparecieron frente a ellos.

–Todo está como antes estaba—dijo uno. –Hemos eliminado los destrozos del dragón. Y nos habéis demostrado que el niño puede ser controlado. Seguirá a vuestro cuidado—y desaparecieron.

Todos respiraron aliviados.

–Kirishima, sígueme. Te pondremos una cama en el cuarto de Masaru—dijo Shôto subiendo por las escaleras, seguido del chico dragón.

–Me gusta dormir en alto.

–¿Te gustaría una hamaca?¿Lo más cerca posible del techo?

–¿Puede ser de oro? Me gusta como brilla.

–No tengo el bolsillo mágico de Doraemon...pero veré qué puedo hacer.

–Oye, panoli—dijo Katsuki acercándose a Tôya. –Dile a tu jefe que iré a su entrevista.

_Continuará..._


	21. Niño malo

Masaru estaba sentado en la trona y Shôto le daba una papilla de frutas. Kirishima se comía un par de filetes de carne cruda y Fuyumi preparaba unos sándwiches en la sartén. Tôya entró aún en pijama y se dejó caer sobre un taburete. Poco después llegó Tenya, y se sirvió un café.

–No sé cómo puedes comerte la carne cruda. Métela un poco en el microondas o algo—dijo el pelirrojo Todoroki al chico dragón.

–Me gusta así. Está deliciosa.

Shôto se puso en pie tras darle toda la papilla al niño, e hizo una mueca de dolor que no pasó inadvertida para el peliazul.

–¿Estás bien?

–Sí. Con esto de la empatía siento la excitación de Katsuki todo el tiempo, y eso me excita a mi también. Así que lo hacemos mucho. Tanto que me duele hasta al caminar. Y sentarme es un suplicio.

–Puedo curarte; al fin y al cabo, es un daño producido por un demonio—dijo Tenya algo sonrojado.

–Te lo agradecería bastante. Porque sino mi nuevo poder va a provocar que tenga miedo al sexo.

–Y puede provocar que aparezca otro Bakugô Junior—dijo Tôya divertido.

–Olvídalo. Masaru fue producto de una noche de pasión con la mitad demoníaca de Katsuki que ambos decidimos que no se repetirá sin protección—aclaró el bicolor. –Por cierto, Fuyumi... –comentó distraídamente. –Tu estado de ánimo está mejorando últimamente. ¿Acaso has conocido a alguien en el restaurante?¿Una nueva ilusión?

–No. Resulta que aún siendo Anciano, Tensei aparece por aquí de vez en cuando. Algunas noches se escapa y viene a verme—admitió la chica sonriendo.

–Mírate. Ahora sois como unos adolescentes que sólo se pueden ver cuando sus padres se van a dormir—dijo Tôya. –Por cierto, ¿dónde está tu iracundo semental? –echó un vistazo a la cocina, y ni rastro de Katsuki.

–Se marchó a primera hora al trabajo. Tenía que ocuparse de un caso—dijo Shôto orgulloso. –Y ahora soy yo el que se va—cogió a su hijo en brazos y le dio un beso. –Papi vendrá pronto. Kirishima cuidará de ti.

–¿Se ha ido al trabajo sin mi el muy rata? –Tôya salió corriendo y le escucharon en el piso de arriba.

Tenya carraspeó llamando la atención de los que quedaban en la cocina.

–Luego cuando estemos todos, me gustaría hablar con vosotros. Hay algo que he pensado que necesitáis saber.

Horas después, una vez hubieron cenado, se reunieron en el salón para escuchar lo que Tenya tenía que decirles. No faltaba nadie, ni siquiera Tensei, que había sido llamado por el propio chico del futuro.

–Le he dado vueltas a algo que creo que debéis saber. Porque seguro que llegado el momento necesitaré vuestra ayuda. Sé que os dije que había venido del futuro para evitar que los titanes destruyeran el mundo, pero la verdad es que lo hice para salvar a Masaru.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Shôto con el niño en brazos.

–En el futuro acabó en el bando de los demonios. En el futuro del que vengo, Masaru es malvado. Y os necesito para evitarlo. Porque ni yo ni nadie puede detenerle en la actualidad. En mí actualidad—admitió Tenya compungido. –Él es el mal del futuro que he venido a evitar.

Katsuki y Shôto se miraron.

–Crecerá y asustará a los demás con sus poderes. Incluso matará—continuó Tenya.

–¿Por qué vamos a creerte? –preguntó el rubio alterado. Ciertamente era algo que le preocupaba a veces, que su hijo sucumbiera al mal; aunque lo había llegado a descartar por cómo lo estaban criando.

–Porque tenéis que hacerlo. Sin embargo, advirtiéndoos, estoy convencido de que podremos evitarlo. Hay muchas cosas que han cambiado en el futuro gracias a vuestras acciones.

–¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste desde un principio? –preguntó Fuyumi.

–Hay muchas cosas que no podéis saber. Y no sé qué contar y qué no sin causar catástrofes venideras—dijo acomodándose las gafas.

–No pasa nada. Mataré a todo el que se acerque a Masaru. Es lo que hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora—dijo Katsuki.

–Y tenemos que enseñarle a usar su magia para defenderse de los malos—dijo Shôto acariciando los cabellos de su pequeño. –Confiemos en que no se convertirá en alguien malvado. Tengo fe en que no lo hará.

El bicolor se puso en pie y abrazó al peliazul para darle las gracias por contarles algo tan importante, pero al hacerlo, tuvo una curiosa premonición.

«Escuchaba las risas de dos niños provenir de algún lugar de la casa, y sus pasos le guiaron en su busca.

Había juguetes tirados por el suelo del salón y sobre los muebles. Como si hubiera estallado una bomba dentro de una juguetería. Kirishima le sonrió mostrando todos sus puntiagudos colmillos cuando miró hacia el techo y le vio colgado de la lámpara.

De repente, un niño pequeño de claros cabellos rubios desordenados y en punta atravesó la pared y saltó corriendo sobre el sofá. No cabía duda de que Masaru iba a ser la viva imagen de Katsuki. La única diferencia era la heterocromía.

–¡Encuéntrame! –gritó Masaru sin dejar de sonreír.

Un haz de luz azulada se hizo visible sobre el sofá también, y se convirtió en un niño de cabellos azules oscuros, ojos grises y gafas, que no tardó en ponerse a saltar como el otro.

–¡Te encontré!

–¡Otra vez! –dijo Masaru y se desapareció.

El niño de gafas miró al bicolor. –¿Nos das la merienda, tío Shôto?»

Tenya le miraba confuso cuando por fin logró apartarse de él y recuperarse del impacto de la premonición. Todos los demás también parecían expectantes, pero Shôto, sin mediar palabra, tomó al peliazul de la muñeca y le arrastró al piso superior, cerrando la puerta de su dormitorio.

Su actual luz blanca le observaba inmóvil desde el centro de la habitación mientras él ordenaba las palabras en su cabeza. Mientras formulaba la pregunta que obligatoriamente tenía que hacerle a aquel chico.

–Necesito que me respondas con sinceridad—dijo llevando al pequeño Masaru hasta la cuna y recostándole.

–Claro.

–¿Eres el hijo de Fuyumi y Tensei?

Tenya abrió los ojos con asombro, pero pronto se relajó.

–¿Es lo que viste en tu premonición?

–Sí.

–No puedes contarlo. Si Fuyumi y Tensei se enteran, podría destruir todo mi futuro. Puede que ni llegara a nacer.

–O puede que ya te hayan concebido. Sigues estando aquí.

–Tal vez. O tal vez aún no ha llegado mi momento.

Shôto tomó aire. –No sé cómo no me di cuenta de que eras mi sobrino. Eres idéntico a Tensei en casi todos los aspectos.

–¿Cómo que es tu sobrino? –Katsuki se materializó en el dormitorio, pillándoles por sorpresa.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó el bicolor.

–¿Creías que después de tu extraña salida del salón con este Bombilla, me iba a quedar tan tranquilo y os dejaría solos aquí?¿No me conoces, mitad y mitad?

–Por favor, que esto no salga de aquí. Me podríais meter en un gran lío—suplicó el peliazul nervioso. No estaba tan seguro de que el medio demonio guardara el secreto, sobre todo, si podía fastidiarle contándolo.

–Espera un momento—dijo Tôya apareciendo también. Tenya se llevó las manos a la cabeza. –Si tu objetivo era nacer, ¿por qué influiste en lo de que Tensei se convirtiera en Anciano? Si no le hubieras aconsejado darnos el poder de los dioses y todo eso, él seguiría aquí en la casa retozando con su mujer.

–Necesitaba ser vuestra luz blanca para proteger a Masaru de quien quiera que sea el demonio que le convertirá en malvado. Me centré tanto en ayudar a mi primo, que me olvidé de que necesitaba a mis padres juntos para poder nacer—admitió el peliazul avergonzado.

–Pero Fuyumi y Tensei siguen viéndose—dijo Shôto. –Aunque Tensei ya no viva aquí como antes, ella misma nos contó que mantienen el contacto. Y supongo, que entre otras cosas... Harán lo que se necesita para que tu llegues al mundo.

–Y sino, podemos organizarles una noche romántica. Con una cena, música y pétalos de rosa sobre la cama—dijo Tôya.

–Tu concepto del romanticismo es una mierda—dijo Katsuki.

–No me cuentes lo que harías tu—dijo el pelirrojo.

–¿No se te ha ocurrido... –preguntó Shôto a Tenya. –que quizás Fuyumi ya esté embarazada? Como sus hermanos podemos convencerla de que se haga una prueba de embarazo.

–O podemos hacer un hechizo para saberlo—dijo Tôya entusiasmado.

–No. Primero una prueba normal—dijo el bicolor. –No me apetece que el hechizo salga mal y que Tenya se convierta en cenizas como las pobres víctimas de Thanos.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos hermanos se sentaron en los taburetes de los lados, dejando a la chica en medio, que desayunaba tranquilamente.

–¿Qué queréis? –preguntó alzando las cejas. –Hay más huevos Benedict en el horno para vosotros.

–Sólo queríamos saber cómo estás—dijo Shôto fingiendo normalidad. –Si te encuentras bien. Si no sientes alguna molestia. Mareo o náusea.

–Estoy bien—dijo ella y tomó un bocado.

–¿Estás segura? –cuestionó Tôya poniendo sobre la mesa un par de cajas de pruebas de embarazo.

Fuyumi le miró confusa.

–¿Eso es para mi?

–Nos gustaría que te hicieras las pruebas—dijo Shôto.

–Ya que estás viendo a Tensei... Quien sabe. Hemos estado pensando en que podría ocurrir. Y nos hace ilusión—admitió el pelirrojo.

–Masaru desea un primito o una primita con quien jugar.

–Estáis locos. No estoy embarazada—dijo ella de buen humor.

–¿Y por qué no lo compruebas?¿Qué puedes perder?

Fuyumi miró a su hermano pequeño. Parecía realmente interesado en que se hiciera las pruebas. Y de verdad que no perdía nada, así que las cogió.

–Vale—dijo y se fue al piso superior.

Kirishima entró en la cocina agitado de venir corriendo.

–Ha dicho papá—dijo recuperando el aliento.

–¿Qué? –preguntó el bicolor.

–Masaru ha dicho papá.

–¡¿De verdad?!¡Eso es...! Pero está con...

Katsuki llegó con el niño en brazos, que no dejaba de tirar de su corbata y metérsela en la boca.

–Tengo que irme a trabajar. Coge esto y que deje de babearme—dijo pasándole el niño a Kirishima.

–¡Katsuki! –gritó Shôto. –¡Te ha llamado papá!¿Acaso no te importa?

–¿Por qué me iba a importar? Ya sé que soy su padre, joder. ¿Cómo iba a llamarme entonces?

–Es la primera palabra que ha dicho en su vida. Y la ha dicho para referirse a ti. Eso es importante—dijo el bicolor algo triste. Katsuki se dio cuenta y odiaba ver al otro cabizbajo. Así que se le acercó y le mordió en la mejilla con suavidad.

–Luego lo celebramos, ¿vale? Y también cuando aprenda a llamarte mitad y mitad a ti—susurró en su oído. Le guiño el ojo, tomó un tarro de pimienta en grano del especiero para desayunar, y se marchó.

–Estoy embarazada—dijo una incrédula Fuyumi entrando de nuevo en la cocina con las dos pruebas positivas en la mano.

–¿De verdad? –dijo Tôya intentando fingir sorpresa. La chica pareció darse cuenta.

–¿Acaso lo sabías?¿Por eso me diste los test?¿Ambos sabíais esto? –Kirishima, notando la tensión, se marchó con Masaru al salón.

Shôto y Tôya cruzaron miradas.

–Está bien... Te lo contaremos—dijo el bicolor. –Ya no pasa nada si lo sabes, porque ya estás embarazada y nada puede cambiar eso.

–Pero lo supimos por Tenya—siguió el pelirrojo. –Porque él no seguiría aquí si tú no estuvieras embarazada... O fueses a estarlo próximamente.

–¿Qué tiene que ver Tenya en esto? –preguntó ella confusa.

–Tenya es...tú hijo—dijo Shôto. –Tuyo y de Tensei, claro. Es el primo de Masaru. Por eso quiere ayudarlo. Por eso vino del futuro para ayudar a nuestra familia. Porque él forma parte de ésta familia.

–No es posible... Tenya es... Y yo... –aturdida, se dejó caer sobre un taburete.

–Tenya es mitad luz blanca—aclaró Tôya. –Y físicamente... No hace falta que digamos nada, ¿no?

Ella los miró a ambos, emocionada. –Es mí hijo... Pero él no parece sentir un aprecio especial por mí. Parece llevarse mejor contigo, Shôto. Tal vez yo fui tan mala madre que me odia o le soy indiferente.

–Eso no es... Pasa mucho tiempo conmigo, pero por Masaru. Pasa más tiempo con Masaru.

Fuyumi se levantó y le tomó de las manos.

–Habla con él. Pregúntale qué siente por mí. Si le hice algo malo que pueda evitar hacer ahora—pidió suplicante.

–Deberías preguntarle tú.

–No me lo dirá, por favor—hizo un puchero que no pudo evitar que le conmoviera.

–¡Tenya! –llamó. Segundos después el luz blanca estaba allí.

–¿Qué se os ofrece? –preguntó servicial.

–Ven conmigo—dijo Shôto y lo guió al piso de arriba, donde volvió a llevarle hasta su habitación. –Vale... Otra vez aquí—se frotó las sienes, como si le fuera a dar dolor de cabeza estar metido en medio de todo ese lío. –¿Tienes algún problema con Fuyumi?

–¿Qué clase de problema?

–¿La odias?

–¿Qué? No. En absoluto.

–Pues ella tiene la impresión de que no te gusta como madre.

Tenya se mostró desconcertado. –Espera... ¿Sabe que es mi madre?

–Sí. Tranquilo. Está embarazada. Ya no hay posibilidad de que no existas. Ahora responde. ¿Por qué Masaru llamó papá a Katsuki antes que a mi? O sea, yo me paso la mayor parte del tiempo con el niño, aunque no es que me moleste que llame papá a su padre, por supuesto... Quiero decir, ¿te cae mal tu madre?

–Quiero a mi madre. La adoro. Es la mejor madre del mundo.

–¿Entonces por qué la tratas como si no existiera?

Tenya miró al suelo.

–Porque ella no existe en mi futuro—dijo al borde del llanto. –Muere cuando apenas soy un niño... Y tengo miedo de encariñarme con mi madre de este presente, porque temo volverla a perder y que me duela del mismo modo. Y me destroza el que pronto tenga que regresar a un futuro en el que ella no está.

Shôto le miró comprensivo.

–Tal vez eso que me cuentas sea mayor razón para acercarte a ella. Para aprovechar esta especie de segunda oportunidad. Ahora cuentas con nuestra ayuda para evitar la maldad de Masaru. Puedes centrarte en tu familia.

–Tú también eres mi familia—admitió el peliazul. –Cuando ella muere, yo me quedo contigo. Contigo y con Masaru. Crecemos juntos y somos como hermanos. Tú y el hacéis que mi futuro sea menos terrible. Hasta que mi primo se pasó al lado del mal, claro.

Shôto se le acercó y le acarició el hombro.

–Hazme caso. A Fuyumi le entristece pensar que la odias por algo y no quiere hacer nada que te moleste en el futuro. Tendrías que hacerle saber que la quieres. Piensa en que tal vez todo lo que hemos hecho desde tu llegada, ha podido cambiar lo de su muerte tan temprana.

Ambos fueron al salón, donde ya estaban Fuyumi y Tôya, haciendo compañía a Masaru y Kirishima. Además de Tensei, que estaba junto a la chica y le daba las manos.

–¿Qué hace él aquí? –preguntó Tenya no muy contento.

–Le llamé para decirle lo de mi embarazo—admitió Fuyumi.

–Pues Tenya tiene algo que decirte a ti—dijo Shôto empujando la espalda del chico.

–Delante de él, no—dijo el peliazul menor.

–Pero es...

–¡Delante de Tensei no! –dijo y orbitó hacia alguna parte.

–¿Qué le pasa? ¿Le he hecho algo que no sé? –preguntó Tensei confundido.

–Tienes que saber algo sobre Tenya—dijo Fuyumi.

Shôto cogió a Masaru en brazos.

–¿Sabes dónde está tu primo?¿Sabes dónde está Tenya? –y en un instante, apareció en el desván con el niño. Tenya estaba en un rincón, sentado en el suelo y abrazando sus propias piernas. –¿Cuál es tu problema con tu padre? –preguntó el bicolor sin acercarse.

–Déjame...

–Yo también estoy resentido con mi padre—admitió Shôto sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y el niño sobre las rodillas. –Nos abandonó siendo muy pequeños. Fuyumi es la única que le ha perdonado, pero Natsuo y yo... Aunque eso cambió cuando nació Masaru. Enji vive en otra ciudad, así que le envío una foto del niño cada mes. Nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera Katsuki. Hasta ahora, que lo sabes tu.

–Tensei es muy parecido. También me abandonó. Siempre prefirió ayudar a los demás, y nunca estuvo cuando le necesité—reconoció por fin. –¿Por qué crees que terminé viviendo en tu casa tras la muerte de mamá?

–No era mi intención hacerte eso—dijo Tensei entrando por la puerta seguido de Fuyumi. Ambos se daban la mano y parecían dar pasos cautelosos hacia el centro de la habitación.

–Pues lo hiciste—a pesar de seguir reticente a la presencia de su padre, no parecía tener intenciones de huir.

Shôto decidió que era hora de dejar solos a los tres; aquello era algo que debían resolver entre ellos.

–Cambiaremos el futuro. Evitaremos los errores—dijo Tensei. Lo último que vio el bicolor antes de salir por la puerta, fue a Tensei inclinándose hacia su hijo. –Te pido otra oportunidad para demostrarte que puedo ser un buen padre.

_Continuará..._


	22. Una accidentada cita

Aún era de noche cuando Katsuki y Shôto dormían plácidamente en su futón. Abrazados. Los brazos del rubio le rodeaban desde su espalda, como le gustaba porque le hacía sentir completamente seguro. Sintiendo su cálido aliento sobre su hombro. Y con las piernas enredadas entre las del contrario.

Lo siguiente que notó fue una caricia en la mejilla y unos deditos que le presionaban la piel.

–Papi...

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, aún saliendo del sopor y vio a su pequeño niño allí de pie, en perfecto equilibrio. Con la manita todavía en su mejilla a pesar de que ya le había despertado.

–Papi... –repitió con su dulce vocecilla y sonrió al ver que había conseguido su objetivo.

–Masaru, ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí? –todavía con el corazón dándole alegres tumbos por haber escuchado a su hijo llamarle por primera vez; tuvo que acomodar los brazos alrededor del cuerpecito del niño, que intentaba acostarse pegado a su pecho. –Cariño, ¿has aprendido a caminar o te has teletransportado?

El niño obviamente no dijo nada. Se limitó a bostezar, a terminar de acomodarse entre sus brazos, y a pegar su cabecita sobre el lugar donde estaba convencido, era capaz de escuchar los latidos de su corazón que le ayudarían a conciliar el sueño fácilmente.

–Katsuki... –susurró para despertar al otro. –Katsuki...

–¿Te estás muriendo? –murmuró sin abrir los ojos.

–No.

–¿Quieres sexo?

–Ahora no, pero...

–Entonces déjame dormir.

–Pues por la mañana me ayudarás a descubrir si Masaru ha aprendido a caminar.

Katsuki despertó al recibir una patada en la cara, cortesía de su hijo. Completamente dormido y con medio cuerpo sobre la almohada. Shôto entró en la habitación y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como el otro intentaba contener su cabreo.

–Lo siento, tuve que ir al cuarto de baño. Juro que cuando lo dejé a tu lado, estaba en otra posición.

El rubio se limitó a coger al niño de un tobillo y a alzarlo boca abajo por encima de su cabeza. Masaru abrió los ojos y se carcajeó.

–¿Te diviertes? No sería tan divertido si la patada te la diera yo.

El niño estiró los brazos hacia él, moviendo los deditos, como si intentara tocarle.

–Papá.

Shôto se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, a cierta distancia del futón donde estaban los otros dos.

–Déjalo en el suelo. Quiero comprobar si viene hacia mi caminando—dijo el bicolor.

Katsuki alzó una ceja, sonrió de medio lado, y le lanzó al niño como si fuera una pelota de playa.

–¡Kat..!

Masaru desapareció en el aire, y reapareció sobre sus piernas cruzadas, riendo sin parar. Shôto intentaba recuperarse del casi infarto.

–¡¿Estás loco?!

–Ya lo he hecho otras veces. El otro día se lo lancé a la lagartija desde esta habitación a la del crío. Atravesó las paredes y todo—comentó relajado.

El bicolor tuvo que contenerse para no ir hacia él y pegarle un puñetazo. –Que no se te ocurra volver a hacer algo semejante en mi presencia, Katsuki.

–¿Me estás prohibiendo hacer algo, mitad y mitad?¿Por qué crees que te voy a hacer caso? Haré lo que me de la gana—dijo chulesco.

Shôto sonrió. Siempre ganaba las discusiones. –Porque si vuelvo a verte lanzar a nuestro hijo, me parece que tu amiguito pasará mucho tiempo sin ver mi trasero.

El otro chasqueó la lengua y alzó los hombros. Había perdido. –Lo que tu digas.

El bicolor puso al niño en el suelo.

–Masaru, ¿puedes ir con papá? –dijo señalando al rubio.

El niño miró a Shôto, luego a Katsuki y se puso en pie sin demasiada dificultad. Entonces dio un paso con seguridad, luego otro, y tras unos cuantos más, llegó a los pies de su padre. Shôto no pudo evitar aplaudir emocionado, pero su hijo volvió a alzar las manos hacia el Bakugô mayor, como pidiéndole que le cogiera.

–¿Si él es el que me pide lanzarlo por los aires, eso también me deja sin sexo contigo?

Shôto suspiró y se puso en pie. –Me largo. Haz lo que quieras con el, siempre que yo no me entere. Me lo tomaré como algo entre padre e hijo que no entiendo y que no me interesa entender—añadió cerrando la puerta tras de si. Lo último que oyó antes de alejarse, fueron las risotadas de su pequeño.

–¡Maldito pesado! –escuchó gritar a Tôya en cuanto puso un pie en el piso inferior.

–¿Quién? –se atrevió a preguntar algo asustado por la animadversión que mostraba el pelirrojo.

–¿Quién va a ser? ¡Tomura Shigaraki! –dijo haciendo aspavientos con los brazos, lo cual dificultaba que pudiera ponerse una camiseta.

–¿Tu protegido?

–Siempre me está llamando por gilipolleces. La semana pasada fue porque se le escapó el perro, y adivina qué. ¡No tiene perro!

–A lo mejor se siente solo...

–¡Pues que se meta en alguna página web donde pueda amargarle la vida a otros! Se supone que soy su luz blanca y debo ayudarle cuando está en peligro. Abrirle un tarro de pepinillos, no es un jodido peligro... –molesto y a golpes, se puso las zapatillas de deporte. –Eso sólo me indica que ese estúpido no respeta mi trabajo—concluyó antes de orbitar y desaparecer.

Apareciendo esta vez en casa de Tomura, que parecía estar terminando de arreglarse para salir.

–Llegas justo a tiempo—dijo el peliceleste poniéndose el abrigo.

–¿Para?¿De qué se trata esta vez?¿Se atascó tu retrete?

–No. Voy a una cita y necesito que vengas conmigo. Llévame a la cafetería donde nos conocimos.

–Ah, ya veo. Necesitas taxi gratis, ¿no? –exasperado, tocó al otro en el hombro y se apareció en el callejón cercano.

–Vamos. Mi cita es en un restaurante a un par de calles de aquí... –tranquilo, Tomura metió sus manos en los bolsillos del abrigo.

–No voy a pagar la cuenta de lo que cenéis tu cita y tú—a pesar de su creciente enfado, Tôya lo seguía. Le podía la curiosidad por ver quién estaba lo suficientemente loca como para salir con aquel tipo.

–Yo invito. No soy tan mezquino—dijo varios pasos por delante de él. Guiándolo.

Hasta que llegaron al restaurante. Un sitio bastante agradable y lleno de gente.

–Tengo una reserva—escuchó decir a Shigaraki al maître. Sus ojos inevitablemente recorrieron el local, buscando a alguna mujer con cara de no estar muy cuerda. O a alguna que pareciera estar esperando a alguien. Aunque no atisbó a ninguna mujer solitaria. –Sígueme.

Obedeció reticente, sin saber muy bien a qué venia aquello. No estaba en peligro. De nuevo, le había llamado para perder el tiempo. ¿Sería una cita a ciegas y necesitaba que fuera de carabina?¿Era una cita doble y lo necesitaba para la amiga soltera?

Sumido en sus pensamientos, llegaron a la mesa asignada, y Tomura tomó asiento, tras quitarse el abrigo y dejarlo en el respaldo de la silla. Entonces le miró. Él se había quedado paralizado junto a la mesa, con cara de no entender nada. ¿Su cita aún no había llegado?¿Aquel tipo había sido puntual? No parecía ser de esos. Más bien de los que dejaban tirada a la gente.

–¿Te vas a sentar o no? –preguntó a desgana.

–No voy a ser tu carabina. No voy a ayudarte en tu cita doble. No me interesa cenar con vosotros. Puedo buscarme mis propios ligues, gracias—dijo dispuesto a salir de allí.

–Mi cita es contigo—soltó el otro como si tal cosa. –Tú eres quien me interesa, ¿todavía no te has dado cuenta?

Tôya se quedó inmóvil. Incrédulo e inevitablemente sonrojado. Aquel tipo no tenía ninguna vergüenza.

–¿Qué dices? Soy tu luz blanca... No puedo salir contigo.

–¿Por qué no?

–Porque...Porque no.

–Me contaste que tu hermana se casó con su luz blanca. Y se supone que yo me convertiré en luz blanca algún día. Seríamos lo mismo tú y yo. ¿Tan malo sería empezar a salir ahora?

–Pero tú a mi no me gustas—dijo aún de pie junto a la mesa. No se había movido un ápice.

–Eso no es cierto. Tienes coloradas hasta las orejas, lo cual, me parece adorable.

–Es por la incomodidad que me estás haciendo pasar.

–Siéntate. Cena conmigo. Déjame comportarme como una persona normal, y no como un idiota que te ha llamado durante semanas por estupideces sólo porque quería volver a verte—admitió serio. Tôya nunca lo había visto de ese modo.

Aturdido, ocupó la silla vacía frente al otro.

–¿Me llamabas por eso?

–¿Te sorprende?

–Pensé que lo hacías por fastidiar—dijo ya más relajado. El peliceleste sonrió en respuesta.

–También lo hice por eso.

Al contrario de lo que Tôya esperaba, la cena fue de lo más entretenida. Comieron y hablaron hasta hartarse, tanto así, que cuando se dieron cuenta, casi eran los únicos comensales dentro del restaurante.

Tomura pagó la cuenta, tal y como había dicho, y salieron a la calle.

–¿Volvemos dando un paseo? –preguntó el peliceleste.

–¿Volver a dónde?

–A mi casa. Ahí fue donde me viniste a buscar.

–No voy a entrar en tu casa otra vez. No ahora que sé...

–¿Acaso me tienes miedo? –el otro le rodeó los hombros con el brazo, acercándolo más a el.

–Más quisieras...

De pronto, escucharon un grito procedente de una callejón cercano y corrieron ambos hacia allí. Al llegar fueron testigos de un atraco. Tomura ni se lo pensó, yendo a por el atracador. Tôya, fue a por la asustada víctima y la sacó corriendo de allí. Pensaba llevarla a la comisaría más próxima, cuando oyó un disparo provenir del callejón y se vio obligado a volver a toda prisa.

Cuando llegó, tanto Shigaraki como el atracador estaban en el suelo. El delincuente inconsciente, y el peliceleste con una sangrante herida en el estómago.

–¡Tomura! –apurado, se dejó caer en el suelo, junto al otro. Mientras, la chica a la que había rescatado de ser asaltada, llamaba por teléfono a la policía.

–Menuda cita de mierda, ¿eh?... –dijo adolorido Tomura con una de sus manos sobre la herida. –La próxima será mejor. Lo prometo.

Tôya se obligó a sonreír, pero estaba muy asustado. –¡Tenya!¡Tensei!... –como por acto reflejo, puso su mano sobre la del otro, como si así pudiera taponar mejor la herida que no dejaba de sangrar.

–Si muero, me convertiré en luz blanca, ¿verdad? –el pelirrojo asintió. La congoja se había apoderado de su corazón y notaba como si se lo estuvieran estrujando. –¿Y me acordaré de ti...o será como empezar de cero?

–No lo sé...

El otro ya se notaba sin fuerzas. La sangre empapaba su camisa y el suelo a su espalda. Tôya empezó a llorar sin entender el por qué.

–Quiero llevarte a un hospital... Si no hubiera testigos, orbitaría y...

–El destino...está escrito...no te preocupes.

–Habla como un pirado y no sigas actuando como una persona normal. No me lo pongas más difícil.

Tomura se permitió el lujo de sonreír, aún con el rostro pálido y enfermizo.

–¿Ves como yo no te era indiferente? –preguntó antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Tôya no supo por qué, pero colocó ambas manos sobre la herida y cerró los ojos. Aún escuchando las sirenas de la policía y de la ambulancia que acababan de llegar. Aún con los temblores de su cuerpo. Aún con el miedo que sentía. Consiguió lo que nunca había logrado antes.

Despertó el poder sanador de su naturaleza de luz blanca, y curó la herida de Tomura, que no tardó en abrir los ojos, confundido.

–¿Estás bien?

–Creo que sí... ¿Soy luz blanca ya? –el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza y le abrazó contento.

–No moriste, así que no. Todavía no lo eres—dijo realmente aliviado.

Un par de paramédicos se les acercaron con una camilla. Tôya ayudó a que Tomura se pusiera en pie.

–Está bien. La bala sólo le rozó—dijo el pelirrojo. –Ocúpense del atracador.

–Le golpeé en la cabeza, así que estará más tonto que antes—apreció el peliceleste. Tôya le abotonó el abrigo para que no se viera la sangre de su camisa. Hablaron con los agentes de policía para contarles lo del atraco, y se marcharon por fin.

A medio camino, Tôya orbitó a Tomura a su casa.

–Creí que no ibas a volver a entrar en mi casa—dijo el peliceleste dejando la chaqueta en el perchero junto a la puerta de entrada y quitándose la camisa con la sangre ya casi seca del todo.

–Te pegaron un tiro. Era lo menos que podía hacer—dijo cohibido de repente y mirando hacia otro lado. Llevaba desconociéndose a si mismo durante toda la noche. Sin tener ninguna explicación de por qué actuaba como lo hacía.

–Y tú me salvaste la vida. Ahora estoy en deuda contigo... –el otro se le acercó con el torso desnudo, poniéndolo extrañamente nervioso.

–Soy tu protector. No me debes nada. Es mí trabajo—el rostro de Tomura de un momento a otro, estaba demasiado cerca del suyo. Podía sentir sus alientos mezclándose. Y sus ojos no podían apartarse de sus labios y de la pequeña cicatriz que tenía en el lado izquierdo de estos. –Creo que debería irme...

Ni terminó de hablar, cuando el peliceleste le besó en un arrebato de lujuria que no se esperaba y le obligó a soltar un gemido desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Tampoco puso impedimentos cuando se vio sentado en el sofá con el otro a horcajadas sobre él. Ni le preocupó demasiado cuando sus manos fueron a parar como desesperadas sobre la piel desnuda de Tomura.

Definitivamente, esa estaba siendo una noche de lo más extraña.

_Continuará..._


	23. Inasa Yoarashi

La espalda desnuda de Shôto fue a dar violentamente contra los fríos azulejos de la pared del cuarto de baño. Las afanosas manos de Katsuki se asían con fuerza de sus glúteos y para más comodidad, rodeó las caderas del rubio con sus piernas.

El sonido del agua de la ducha era lo único que amortiguó sus gemidos cuando Katsuki le penetró de forma ruda, clavándole las uñas en la piel de su trasero. Y de nuevo hundiendo sus dientes en la piel de su cuello, para deleitarse con el sabor metálico y dulce de esa sangre que tanto le gustaba.

Gruñendo como descontrolado. Embistiéndole como una bestia fuera de sí. Con los cuerpos empapados por el agua que les caía encima. Temiendo que por culpa del ímpetu, la pared se terminase derrumbando a sus espaldas.

Katsuki se derramó en su interior poco después, pero continuó como cegado por un deseo irrefrenable. Tal vez porque aún no había saciado su desmedida hambre de sexo. O quizás porque Shôto aún no había alcanzado el orgasmo.

Atrapó su boca acallando sus jadeos. Enredando su lengua con la del bicolor. Mordiéndola como acostumbraba aunque el otro se quejase.

–Di mi nombre—dijo el rubio en mitad del beso. Usando una mano para sostenerlo y la otra para masajear su miembro. –Déjame escucharte...

Shôto apenas podía verle el rostro. Los cabellos empapados le caían sobre los ojos y le dificultaban la visión. El vapor que inundaba el baño tampoco ayudaba demasiado. Pero aquellos iris rojos sí podía distinguirlos a la perfección, y le sometían. Se convertía en un ser sumiso ante la mirada del otro. Ante el tacto del otro.

–Katsuki... –dijo sintiendo que todo su cuerpo temblaba. El rubio estaba consiguiendo llevarle a ese punto sin retorno que le hacía perderse de si mismo.

–Dilo otra vez—le embestía con violencia. Con los labios de nuevo sobre la piel de su cuello. Esperando para morderle otra vez en el momento justo.

–Katsuki...—sus manos aferradas sobre la espalda del otro perdieron las fuerzas y de no ser porque Bakugô le sujetaba, habría caído al suelo.

El cuerpo del rubio se pegó más al suyo cuando alcanzó el clímax y la respiración se le cortó un instante. Katsuki le mordió en el cuello otra vez cuando volvió a llenarle de nuevo. Soltando un gemido ronco de satisfacción. Entonces el medio demonio se dejó caer en la bañera, arrastrando al otro consigo. Manteniéndolo encima de él.

–Me gusta hacerlo por las mañanas—reconoció Katsuki acariciando los cabellos del bicolor y retirándolos de su rostro.

–Te gusta hacerlo cuando sea.

–Cierto—dijo y le mordió en la mejilla con suavidad.

Una vez duchados y vestidos bajaron al piso inferior, donde pillaron a Tôya entrando por la puerta.

–Llevas la misma ropa que ayer cuando te fuiste—apuntó Shôto. El rostro de su hermano se puso del color de las cerezas.

–Es que me quedé a dormir en casa de un colega—dijo nervioso.

–Hueles a mentira—dijo Katsuki. –Y a otra persona...

–Pues claro. He dicho que me quedé en casa de un colega. Es normal que huela a él. Porque me dejó un par de mantas y sus cosas huelen a él. Déjame en paz—dijo y orbitó al piso de arriba.

–Creo que se acostó con alguien—dijo el bicolor.

–Imagen mental no deseada—dijo Katsuki estremeciéndose con desagrado.

–Ayer salió de aquí muy enfadado porque tenía que ir a ayudar a Tomura Shigaraki. Y acaba de llegar con esa actitud tan sospechosa—entraron en la cocina, donde Kirishima roía el hueso de lo que había sido un muslo de pollo crudo. Mientras Masaru hacía flotar una cuchara de compota y se la llevaba a la boca distraídamente.

–¿Crees que el tipo ese tan raro también tiene tan mal gusto como para tirarse a tu hermanastro? –Katsuki cogió un puñado de guindillas y se las metió en la boca todas a la vez.

–Tôya es muy guapo. Y bueno. Estaría loco si no se sintiera atraído por él. Es un Todoroki—apuntó el bicolor orgulloso.

–Eres el menos desagradable de tu familia. Los demás son repugnantes—apuntó el rubio.

–¿Gracias? –fue lo único que pudo responder a eso.

Shôto y Katsuki salieron de casa al mismo tiempo para ir a trabajar. Y cuando el bicolor llegó a su consulta, tomó la lista con los paciente del día que le ofrecía su secretaria. La repasó detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que aún le quedaba una media hora antes de que llegara el primero. Así que aprovechó para tomarse un café en la tranquilidad de su despacho.

Tranquilidad que fue truncada, cuando apareció de repente y de la nada, un tipo de aspecto robusto; tremendamente alto, de negros cabellos muy cortos y ojos del mismo color. Vistiendo lo que parecía un uniforme de camisa blanca y pantalones oscuros.

Se quedó inmóvil observando a aquella mole, que de pronto se inclinó tanto, que golpeó el suelo con la frente.

–¡Todoroki Shôto!¡Estoy aquí porque necesito tu ayuda!

–No hace falta que grites... –dijo incómodo.

El chico se incorporó, con la piel de la frente amoratada por el golpe que él mismo se había dado.

–Te pido disculpas, pero necesito tú ayuda—dijo completamente recto. Como si estuviera haciendo algún tipo de postura militar.

–Vale, pero primero dime quién eres—dijo sin levantarse de su sillón. Permaneciendo todavía detrás de su mesa.

–Me llamo Inasa Yoarashi, y soy un Cupido—miraba al frente. Realmente parecía estar en el ejército.

–¿Un Cupido?¿Como los niños esos con alas que van en pañales?

–No somos así.

–Ya lo veo... ¿Y para qué necesitas mi ayuda?¿Estás en peligro?

–No. Pero tienes un paciente que está en mi lista de emparejamientos. Y necesito saber si ya está preparado para que le ayude a enamorarse.

–No puedo hablarte de mis pacientes. Política de confidencialidad—aclaró.

–Pero yo no soy una persona. Soy un ser mágico. No divulgaré la información que me des sobre él...

Shôto se inclinó hacia adelante, con los codos sobre la mesa y las manos juntas bajo su barbilla.

–¿Y cómo sé que eres un Cupido y no un demonio? No voy a contarte algo sobre un paciente para que le hagas daño.

El chico se apareció a su espalda y tomó un marco de fotos que tenía sobre la mesa.

–Katsuki Bakugô. Un medio demonio-medio humano. En vuestra relación no pude intervenir. Los demonios no son vulnerables a mi magia. Vuestro amor surgió de vuestros corazones—dijo contemplando una foto del rubio que Shôto tenía gracias a que se la había tomado distraídamente. De otro modo, no habría conseguido ninguna fotografía suya. Katsuki era reacio a esas cosas. –Fue bastante sorprendente ver como su demonio interior luchaba con su lado humano y al final te amó con toda su alma.

Dejó el marco con la fotografía de Katsuki en su sitio y señaló una del pequeño Masaru.

–La prueba de que aunque no haya intervenido la magia en vuestro amor; éste puede traspasar todas las barreras.

Desapareció de nuevo, y esta vez se materializó cerca de una estantería y cogió el marco con una fotografía donde estaban los tres hermanos Todoroki.

–Fuyumi y Tensei... Culpa mía. Sus almas estaban hechas la una para la otra. Aunque no debían estar juntos, me sentí obligado a unirlos. No podía dejar que se perdieran el uno al otro. Recibí una buena bronca por eso, pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice. Tôya, en cambio, ha sido más difícil, pero finalmente pude hacer mi trabajo.

–¿Le has encontrado pareja a Tôya? –eso acrecentó su interés en aquel extraño sujeto.

–Shigaraki Tomura es un buen hombre. Demasiado solitario quizás. Pero eso se acabó—dijo dejando la fotografía en su lugar y centrándose en otra que estaba cerca. –No tuve tiempo de encontrar el amor para Natsuo...

Shôto se conmovió, y por alguna razón, quiso confiar en el chico.

–¿Cuál es el nombre de mi paciente al que quieres ayudar?

–Minoru Mineta. Necesito saber si ya está preparado para que le una a su pareja predestinada.

–¿Mineta? …Ese chico ha tenido muchos problemas... No sé si esté preparado para tener una relación romántica algún día. Está obsesionado con todas las mujeres en general. Sus padres fueron los que le hicieron venir a la terapia.

–Lo sé. ¿Crees que esté listo?

–Yo te diría que no, pero puedes quedarte en una consulta si quieres. ¿Sabes hacerte invisible o necesitas que te haga una poción?

–Puedo hacerme invisible—dijo con seguridad.

El bicolor ojeó su agenda. –Mineta tiene consulta todos los jueves por la tarde. Tendrás que esperar un par de días.

–Necesito pedirte un favor. Durante la terapia con Mineta Minoru, me gustaría que usaras tus poderes empáticos. Eso nos asegurará un mejor diagnóstico. Así podrás decirme si está listo o no.

–De acuerdo, pero ahora vete. Está a punto de llegar mi primer paciente de la mañana.

Cuando Shôto llegó a casa ya era por la tarde y estaba hambriento; por lo que se había detenido en un restaurante de comida rápida y había comprado una variedad de cosas para que todos pudieran cenar.

Con lo que no contaba, es que al cruzar la puerta, Cupido Yoarashi se le apareciera.

–Bienvenido a casa, Shôto—dijo inclinándose con fervor.

–¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que el jueves...

Katsuki apareció de repente también, a la espalda del moreno.

–Me quedaré por aquí hasta el jueves—aclaró Inasa.

–¿Quién coño es este tío? –preguntó Katsuki con una molestia que se podía saborear en el aire.

–Cupido—aclaró el bicolor marchándose a la cocina.

Yoarashi se inclinó de nuevo, esta vez delante del rubio.

–¡Katsuki Bakugô, es un placer conocerte!¡Eres el único demonio capaz de sentir amor!

El mencionado se sonrojó y le golpeó en la cabeza, haciendo que el otro se diera de bruces contra el suelo.

–¡Calla, joder!¡No me digas gilipolleces como esa! –chilló y a grandes zancadas llegó hasta la cocina. Cuando entró, Inasa ya estaba allí. Al lado de Shôto, que sacaba unos cuantos platos de un estante. Katsuki entrecerró los ojos al mirarles, visiblemente molesto por verles tan cerca.

–¿Te ayudo, Shôto? –se ofreció amablemente el más alto.

–Lleva esas bolsas al comedor—dijo el bicolor. –Kirishima, trae a Masaru, ¿quieres? Vamos a cenar.

El pelirrojo dragón no tardó en aparecer con el niño en brazos, al que dejó en la trona. Shôto saludó al niño dándole un beso en la coronilla. Tôya también llegó, orbitando.

–Huele a comida—dijo tomando asiento y frotándose las manos.

–¿Tú comes? –preguntó el bicolor a Inasa, que ya estaba ocupando un asiento.

–Puedo hacerlo—dijo sonriente.

Katsuki se sentó en la silla vacía frente a el. Fulminándole con la mirada.

–¿Tú quién eres? –le cuestionó esta vez Tôya.

–Cupido.

–¿Qué?¿Eso existe?

–Sí.

–Oye, San Valentín—dijo el rubio. –¿Y por qué estás en esta casa?

–Porque Shôto me está ayudando con una posible unión amorosa.

–Deberíamos esperar a Fuyumi para cenar—dijo el bicolor sentándose cerca de su hijo e ignorando la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente.

–Fuyumi, Tensei y Tenya se fueron hace rato. Cenarán por ahí, supongo—aclaró el pelirrojo Todoroki. –Son una familia muy feliz ahora que saben lo del embarazo y todo eso—dijo y tomó un bocado de la mezcla de alimentos que había en su plato.

–¿Y tú estás feliz con Tomura Shigaraki? –le preguntó Inasa.

Tôya comenzó a toser profusamente y su rostro se puso morado. Katsuki no tardó en partirse de risa a su costa al ver que podía morir por asfixia.

–¿Cómo dices? –pudo cuestionar tras beber un poco de agua.

–No contaba con que le disparasen, pero supiste resolverlo muy bien. Fue agradable ver que por fin admitías tus sentimientos y te dejabas llevar—continuó el moreno. La piel de Tôya esta vez palideció.

–¿Qué es lo que sabes? ¿Tú nos viste mientras...?

–No, no. Me marché cuando ya no se me necesitaba.

El pelirrojo, avergonzado, se tapó la cara con las manos.

–Que puto asco—dijo Katsuki.

–Yo me alegro por ti, hermano—dijo Shôto echándole una muda reprimenda con los ojos al rubio.

–Debes saber que las uniones que realizamos los Cupidos, son para toda la vida. Así que no temas ni seas inseguro. Durará para siempre—dijo Inasa orgulloso por su hazaña.

–Espero que los Cupidos, no se metan en medio de las relaciones de otros—dijo Katsuki que ni se había echado nada en el plato. De brazos cruzados y contemplando al moreno con odio infinito.

El Cupido le miró detenidamente, como si lo examinara.

–Tu amor es muy posesivo, Bakugô. Es tan grande que no puedes controlarlo, y eso te asusta.

–Cállate... –dijo apretando los puños con fuerza.

–No debes avergonzarte de tus sentimientos. El amor es algo hermoso. Deberías disfrutarlo y no sentirte sobrepasado por el.

–Que te calles...

–Aunque yo no te haya unido a Shôto, no cabe duda de que sois el uno para el otro. Tu sentimiento de protección para con él... –no pudo terminar de hablar, porque el otro se le había lanzado al cuello haciéndole caer, cuchillo en mano. Cuchillo que iba a clavarle en uno de los ojos, pero el moreno desapareció y lo clavó en el suelo.

Inasa se hizo visible tras Shôto.

–Demasiado posesivo...

–Katsuki, Cupido no es nuestro enemigo. Déjalo en paz. Se irá el jueves después de que le ayude—aclaró el bicolor recuperándose del susto. Realmente pensó que iba a matarlo. Sentía el coraje que el aura del otro desprendía.

–Está celoso de mi—dijo Yoarashi. –Piensa que podrías interesarme de algún modo. Y que podría intentar apartarte de su lado.

–¡Cierra la bocaza! –bramó el rubio aún sujetando el cuchillo que continuaba clavado en el suelo.

–Yo no tengo la culpa de que las emociones de los demás se muestren ante mi como las páginas de un libro abierto. Si tus sentimientos no fueran producto del amor que sientes, yo no las percibiría.

Katsuki cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si intentara controlarse para no saltar por los aires en una explosión de ira.

–Te considera tan importante, que él se siente poca cosa en comparación. Por eso cree que podrías dejarlo por alguien mejor que él—dijo Inasa dirigiéndose al bicolor. Entonces se sobresaltó cuando la afilada hoja del cuchillo le hizo un corte en la mejilla y se clavó en la pared a su espalda. Katsuki estaba de pie, con el brazo en alto en su dirección.

–Dije que te callaras... –dijo como si la voz le rasgase la garganta. Casi en tono de súplica.

–Yo...

–No digas más—interrumpió Shôto. Katsuki era alguien que no podía manejar sus sentimientos y aquel Cupido los había sacado a la luz tan fácilmente, que sintió su dolor como si la hoja del cuchillo le hubiera cortado a él el corazón.

El rubio lo miró de reojo, y se desapareció.

Shôto sabía perfectamente donde encontrarlo. Estaba en el dormitorio, y cuando entró, lo vio de pie, junto a la ventana y con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del exterior.

–Odio a ese tío—dijo cuando le escuchó cerrar la puerta y sin mirarle siquiera.

–He olvidado todo lo que dijo, no te preocupes—dijo con la espalda pegada a la puerta. Receloso de acercarse al otro. Percibía su molestia y no le parecía buena idea acortar distancias.

–Él lo dijo como si tal cosa... –Katsuki agachó la cabeza. –Yo nunca...

–Sé que me quieres, Katsuki. No necesito oírlo cada día. Me preocupa más lo otro. Que sientas que no eres suficiente para mí.

El otro le miró con tristeza, mientras Shôto se acercaba con pasos lentos hacia él.

–¿Acaso nunca te has arrepentido de estar con un medio demonio?

–Jamás—aclaró el bicolor alcanzándolo y rodeándole con los brazos. Katsuki dejó caer su rostro sobre la piel de su cuello. Aspirando el aroma que desprendía.

–Desde que te conocí, sentí que me pertenecías—admitió el rubio, correspondiendo por fin al abrazo que le brindaba el otro. –Me aterroriza perder lo más importante que tengo. Así que si algún día quieres que esto se acabe... Antes de dejarme, tendrás que matarme. Sólo muerto podría soportar que fueras feliz con otro.

–No podría ser feliz con otro teniéndote en mi corazón, Katsuki. Eso nunca pasará. Yo te pertenezco. Y tú me perteneces a mi.

El rubio alzó el rostro para mirarle a los ojos con gratitud y después le mordió en la mejilla con suavidad. Shôto sonrió. Ese había sido un momento tierno.

_Continuará..._


	24. Masaru Bakugô y Tenya Iida

–Ha llegado una carta de una escuela de magia... –dijo Shôto entrando con el correo a la cocina. Los demás estaban desayunando. Incluso Tensei, que ya pasaba más tiempo en la casa que con los Ancianos. –¿Existe Hogwarts?

–La escuela de magia es una escuela especial para que los niños y adolescentes mágicos desarrollen sus particularidades. Se creó porque algunos no podían pasar desapercibidos entre los humanos—aclaró Tensei.

–Es como la escuela de Charles Xavier—comentó el bicolor ilusionado y abrió el sobre que venía a su nombre y al de Katsuki. La carta resultó que era para Masaru. –Solicitan cordialmente que nuestro hijo vaya a estudiar a la escuela de magia. Están muy interesados en descubrir todos los poderes que posee y enseñarle a controlarlos adecuadamente.

–¿De verdad admiten a un demonio en ese lugar? –preguntó el rubio arrebatándole la carta para verlo con sus propios ojos.

Shôto se dirigió al niño, que estaba en brazos de Kirishima.

–¿Tú quieres ir, cariño?¿Quieres aprender en esa escuela?

–Sí—respondió Masaru sonriente.

–Me parece que es lo mejor—dijo Fuyumi con una barriguita ya más que abultada. –En la guardería podría hacer magia delante de las cuidadoras o las otras madres... Podría ser peligroso para nuestro anonimato.

–¿Tú también quieres estudiar ahí? –preguntó Tensei a Tenya, que asintió.

–No es justo, ¿por qué a nosotros no nos dieron esa opción? –dijo Tôya disgustado.

–La escuela sólo acepta alumnos de hasta dieciséis años. Te pilló mayorcito—aclaró el mayor de los Iida.

–Mayorcito y estúpido—chinchó Katsuki.

–Púdrete—dijo el pelirrojo a su cuñado y se puso en pie. –Me voy ya. He quedado con Tomura antes del trabajo.

–¿Por qué no le invitas esta noche a cenar aquí con todos? –cuestionó Fuyumi. –Nos gustaría conocerle mejor que la primera vez. Lo trajiste y te lo llevaste muy deprisa.

–No sé... Paso de que Katsuki se meta con él.

–Me meteré contigo si lo prefieres. A mi no me importa.

–Es un futuro luz blanca. Puede que le interese conocer a algunos más—comentó Tenya.

–Además, si vais en serio, tiene que integrarse con tu familia—continuó la peliblanca.

–Vale. Si dejáis que me vaya de una vez, lo traeré esta noche para que le acribilléis a preguntas. Total, sé que no va a dejarme por muy insoportables que os pongáis. Me lo dijo Cupido—dijo y orbitó.

–Es hora de que yo también me vaya—dijo Shôto besando a su hijo en la frente. –Nos vemos para la cena—besó también a Katsuki en los labios y se dirigió hasta la entrada. Aunque cuando fue a coger sus llaves, una aparición hizo que se sobresaltara.

–¡Papá! –. Un chico de su misma altura pareció entusiasmarse mucho cuando le vio. Tenía el tenue cabello rubio en punta y desordenado; y ojos desiguales. Uno color turquesa y otro rojo.

El muchacho, sin esperar a que dijera una palabra, le abrazó afectuoso.

–No has cambiado mucho—continuó estrechando el abrazo y levantándolo del suelo.

–¿Masaru? –se atrevió a preguntar aturdido. El chico era una copia casi exacta de Katsuki.

–El mismo—dejó de abrazarle para observarle con la alegría marcada a fuego en el rostro.

Los que estaban en la cocina aparecieron y se quedaron asombrados mirando al recién llegado. Salvo Tenya, que se les adelantó unos pasos.

–¿Masaru?¿Eres tú de verdad? –preguntó con sorpresa absoluta. Acomodándose las gafas.

–¡Tenya! –no tardó demasiado en acercarse y abrazarle también con ímpetu.

–¿De verdad eres tú? –repitió entre los brazos del otro. Incrédulo aún. Masaru se separó de él y observó a todos los demás. Deteniéndose en Katsuki, cuya cara de sorpresa no tenía precio.

–Sé que la última vez que nos vimos, yo tenía mi apariencia demoníaca y me comportaba como si fuera tu enemigo—aclaró el rubio más joven. –Pero han cambiado mucho las cosas en el futuro. Y he venido a buscarte. Ya es hora de que regreses... Aquí estás a punto de nacer, primo—dijo señalando al vientre de Fuyumi.

–Masaru... ¿Ya no eres malvado? –Tenya se emocionó. Masaru era como un hermano. Su mejor amigo. Y parecía haberle recuperado.

–Sólo por parte de padre—comentó despreocupado y rascándose la nuca. –No sé lo que habéis estado haciendo por aquí, pero me habéis ayudado a ser yo de nuevo.

–Solo hemos estado haciendo nuestro trabajo—comentó Shôto observando de arriba abajo a Katsuki número dos.

–Pues lo habéis hecho de maravilla. No sólo me habéis vuelto bueno, sino que tú no estás... –se silenció al mirar al bicolor. –Qué más da. ¿Tío Tôya está vivo? Creo que eso alteró significativamente nuestro futuro.

–Sí. Vive—comentó Tenya. –Evité que el titán lo matara. –El Bakugô menor, contento, estiró la mano hacia el peliazul y chocaron las palmas, cómplices.

Shôto pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros de su hijo del futuro. –Quédate hasta la cena. Nos reuniremos toda la familia y no podéis faltar ni Tenya ni tu.

–Pero yo ya estoy ahí—dijo Masaru señalando al pequeño niño rubio que sostenía Kirishima.

–Ya me entiendes—Shôto no pudo evitarlo, y le revolvió los cabellos al chico con la mano.

–De acuerdo, pero luego volveremos a casa. Tampoco puedo contaros demasiado. Quizás mientras estoy aquí, han cambiado más cosas allá.

Shôto se ausentó unos minutos para llamar a un compañero que pudiera sustituirle pasando consulta a sus pacientes. Fuyumi se marchó al T³ y Tensei y Tenya orbitaron a alguna parte de la casa.

–Masaru y yo vamos a ver ''Cómo entrenar a tu dragón''. Nos encanta esa película—dijo Kirishima y se fue con el niño al salón.

Katsuki y el Masaru adulto se quedaron solos.

–Me alegro de verte—admitió el más joven. Ambos tenían las manos dentro de los bolsillos, con apariencia relajada.

–¿Vas a contarme algo del futuro?¿O te vas a quedar ahí mirándome como un pasmarote?

–Lo siento. Es que hacía tiempo que no te veía. Mucho.

–¿Estoy muerto en el futuro?

–No sé lo que Tenya os ha contado y lo que no...Pero sí, estás muerto.

Katsuki suspiró con media sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

–¿Fue una muerte épica?

–En realidad sí. Fue la muerte que querías. Diste tu vida a cambio...a cambio de la suya—dijo haciendo un ademán con la cabeza, señalando a Shôto que hablaba por teléfono en la distancia.

–Entonces me parece bien.

–Apareció un demonio muy chungo, y no tenía el poder de tres al haber muerto Tôya y Fuyumi. Papá apenas tenía posibilidades. Tú hiciste un trato... Tu vida por la suya. Ni dejaste que él lo impidiera. Se quedó hecho polvo después de eso.

–Vale la pena—aclaró el rubio sin inmutarse.

Masaru dio un par de pasos en su dirección, como si fuera a revelarle una confidencia. –Quiero que sepas que siempre lo he hecho. Protegerlo, como tú me enseñaste. Aún siendo malvado, papá era lo más importante para mi. Yo también daría mi alma por la de él sin dudarlo. Aunque fallé una vez—reconoció apenado.

–¿Va todo bien por aquí? –preguntó Shôto acercándose a los dos chicos de su vida.

–En el futuro soy un héroe—dijo Katsuki.

–No me sorprende... Masaru, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

–Claro, papá.

–¿Quién te vuelve malvado?¿Lo sabes?¿Nos lo puedes decir para evitarlo? Tenya no tenía idea.

–Un demonio muy persuasivo. Me estuvo comiendo el coco desde que yo era muy pequeño, aprovechando cada vez que yo me quedaba a solas para contarme las maravillas que tenía el lado oscuro de la magia. Así que es posible que ya haya entrado en contacto conmigo. Bueno, con el yo actual. El pequeño yo.

Katsuki y Shôto se miraron alarmados.

–Me resistí todo lo que pude, lo prometo. Pero la gota que colmó el vaso... No pude evitar que te mataran—dijo mirando al bicolor con la disculpa en los ojos. –Intenté traerte de vuelta de mil maneras posibles. Incluso utilicé mis poderes para hacer saltos temporales, pero no sirvieron de nada. Era como si esa muerte estuviera destinada a ocurrir. Y lo estaba. Stain te asesinó para que mi ira me llevara a la oscuridad. Y sucumbí.

–¿Stain? –preguntó Katsuki. Conocía ese nombre. Lo había escuchado mencionar alguna vez en el inframundo. Un demonio rebelde que se oponía al modo de ver las cosas que tenía All For One.

–Sí. Parecía sentir un odio insano por nuestra familia—añadió el rubio más joven. –Y sobre todo, parecía odiar mis poderes, aunque los quisiera usar en propio beneficio.

–¿Aparece en el libro de las sombras?¿Se le puede matar? –preguntó Shôto.

–No sé si aparece... Cuando me volví malvado, ya no pude tocar el libro. Matar a Stain... Sólo confío en el poder de tres vuestro. O en mis poderes. Yo lo maté en el futuro. Cuando la bondad llenó mi corazón y mi alma y pude librarme por fin de su yugo.

Shôto le acarició la mejilla. –Lamento todo por lo que has tenido que pasar...

–¿Yo? Jamás me han hecho ni un rasguño. Yo soy quien tiene que pediros perdón. A ambos. Si hubiera sido mejor brujo, si hubiera aprendido lo que ahora sé a tiempo, ninguno de los dos habríais caído...

Katsuki se le acercó y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago. Masaru, sin aliento, cayó de rodillas al suelo. Shôto ni pudo reaccionar.

–Deja de lloriquear y lamentarte. _Pude hacer esto._ _Pude hacer lo otro_ –dijo el rubio mayor. –También es cosa nuestra. Eres un crío. Somos los que tenemos que enseñarte y si lo hacemos mal, las cosas saldrán torcidas. Me importa una mierda estar muerto. Lo que me molesta, es que mi propia sangre se sienta miserable. ¿No te has visto? Te pareces a mi por fuera, pero tienes una personalidad tan insoportablemente dulce como la de Shôto. Con eso, ya eres la mejor persona del mundo. Levanta la cabeza de una maldita vez, Masaru Bakugô Todoroki o te golpearé de nuevo hasta que te des cuenta de quién eres.

El chico se puso en pie y cuando les miró, sus mejillas estaban bañadas en lágrimas.

–Sólo quería que estuvierais orgullosos de mi—dijo con el mentón tembloroso.

Katsuki entonces continuó. –Eres más poderoso que nosotros dos juntos. Todo lo que has hecho en el futuro, ha sido para cumplir mi voluntad. Proteger lo más valioso que ambos tenemos. Saber que lo has hecho, que lo has intentado con todas tus fuerzas, es suficiente para mí. Si aún tienes dudas de que estoy orgulloso de ti, es que no lo he hecho bien como padre.

Shôto le observaba estupefacto. Viendo una madurez en Katsuki que no le había visto hasta ese momento. Masaru rompió a llorar como un niño y el bicolor no pudo evitar abrazarlo.

–Me voy a trabajar. Espero que no haya más llantos cuando vuelva—dijo el rubio mayor y desapareció.

Cuando Katsuki volvió a casa, olía a comida recién hecha. Los platos estaban perfectamente colocados en la mesa. Y una música suave amenizaba el ambiente. Como si fueran a dar una pequeña y privada fiesta.

Fuyumi, Tensei y Tenya estaban en la cocina. Los escuchaba hablar entre ellos y reírse.

Shôto, Kirishima y los dos Masaru estaban en el salón. El rubio jugaba con el niño, llevándolo sobre los hombros mientras el pequeño se sostenía de sus cabellos. Contempló la escena desde la puerta, porque era de lo más curiosa y digna de contemplar.

Tôya y Tomura bajaron de manos por las escaleras y se unieron a Katsuki.

–¿Cenamos o qué? Me muero de hambre—dijo el pelirrojo.

–Creí que venías comido de arriba—dijo Bakugô para molestarlo.

–Ese es el postre—comentó el peliceleste. Katsuki se cubrió la boca con la mano, como si fuera a vomitar.

–¡Tío Tôya!¡Tío Tomu...! –Masaru se tapó la boca al igual que su padre, pero él porque había hablado de más.

–¿Te conozco?¿Katsuki tiene un hermano gemelo sin pinta de palurdo? –preguntó Tôya confuso.

–Soy Masaru—dijo acercándose a él con el otro Masaru aún sobre los hombros. –Masaru del futuro—aclaró.

–Sois dos gotas de agua—comentó Tomura como si estuviera cansado.

–¡Sobrino! –se dieron las dos manos y se las estrecharon con fuerza. –Me alegro de ver lo mucho que has crecido. Lo malo, es que no has salido a los Todoroki. Te doy mi más sentido pésame por eso...

Sintió una colleja en la nuca que lo silenció. Cortesía de Katsuki, por supuesto.

No tardaron mucho en sentarse alrededor de la mesa. Ni en empezar a hablar del futuro y del pasado. Ni en reírse a carcajadas. Ni en observar las fotografías del álbum familiar que Fuyumi les mostró.

Pronto se terminó la comida. El pequeño Masaru se quedó dormido en los brazos de Shôto y Kirishima se lo llevó a su dormitorio para que durmiera en su cuna.

Y Tenya y Masaru subieron al desván donde el rubio tendría que romper contra la pared el frasco de poción que llevaba encima y que les abriría la puerta del futuro.

Los abrazos no se hicieron esperar. Entre lágrimas y buenos deseos.

–Tienes que tener mucho cuidado—dijo Masaru a Shôto, rodeándole fuertemente con los brazos. – Los demonios aprovecharán cuando yo no esté contigo para protegerte. Tienes que sobrevivir para estar conmigo en el futuro, por favor, papá.

–Te prometo que tendré mucho cuidado—dijo emocionado. Dolía despedirse de ese Masaru. Aunque tenía otro más pequeño durmiendo en el piso de abajo.

Katsuki estaba serio, y no parecía dar muestras de tristeza. Masaru se rascó la nuca, nervioso.

–Tú también sobrevive. Así podré demostrarte lo fuerte que puedo llegar a ser—dijo algo tímido. Katsuki chasqueó la lengua y tiró de su muñeca para abrazarlo durante unos segundos.

–No te pongas a llorar ahora o te golpeo—dijo antes de separarse de su hijo nuevamente. El chico negó con la cabeza, haciéndose el estoico.

Contempló a su primo, que abrazaba a una llorosa Fuyumi y cuando ella le liberó por fin, lanzó la poción contra la pared y apareció una especie de portal mágico.

Tenya le tendió la mano a su primo, pero este, antes de dársela, hizo aparecer entre sus dedos una katana y se la ofreció a Shôto. –Con esto podréis localizar a Stain. Era suya.

–Masaru...

–No me importa cambiar el pasado, siempre que todos vosotros estéis en el futuro—aclaró ante la inminente bronca de su primo por lo que acababa de hacer.

–En el futuro seré un tío de lo más molón—dijo Tôya. –Seré vuestro tío favorito, ya lo veréis.

–¿Nos llevarás a hacernos nuestro primer tatuaje?—preguntó Masaru divertido y tomó la mano de Tenya.

–¡Por supuesto!

–¡Tôya! –reprendió Fuyumi golpeando al pelirrojo en el hombro.

–Tranquila, tía Fuyu. He comprobado que las agujas se rompen al tocar mi piel—continuó el Bakugô menor. –Pero no al tocar la de Tenya—El peliazul iba a replicar por haberle descubierto ante su madre, pero el otro tiró de él y se adentraron en aquel portal. Que desapareció después de que lo cruzaran.

Ahora tenían un objetivo claro.

Stain.

_Continuará..._


	25. El mal nunca triunfará

Tenya Iida nació un par de semanas después, mientras continuaban intentando encontrar al demonio Stain.

Se les estaba haciendo complicado, porque parecía que no permanecía demasiado tiempo en el mismo sitio. Como si supiera de antemano que iban a por él. Seguramente, porque en alguna de sus incursiones secretas a la casa para hablar con Masaru, les había escuchado haciendo planes en su contra. O eso es lo que se suponían.

Y no andaban desencaminados. Stain había tenido que cambiar sus planes después de descubrir que conocían sus intenciones. Su idea en un principio era que Masaru se pasara al lado demoníaco, pero ahora que lo habían descubierto, cambió de objetivo. Uno que le pareció incluso mejor. El niño no era necesario, siempre y cuando, pudiera arrebatarle los poderes y quedárselos para él. De ese modo, sí que sería imparable. Y ni los Todoroki con su poder de tres podrían derrotarlo.

Todos dormían esa noche. El brazo de Kirishima colgaba por un lado de la hamaca, y la baba le caía por la barbilla mientras roncaba a pierna suelta. Masaru también estaba dormido en la cuna, completamente ajeno a lo que estaba por suceder.

Stain se apareció en la habitación y despertó al niño.

–Hola, Masaru... He vuelto—dijo en voz baja. Cogió al niño en brazos, que se dejaba hacer porque lo conocía de verlo en otras ocasiones y ya no le generaba desconfianza. –Hoy vamos a ir a un sitio muy especial. ¿Conoces el inframundo?¿Lo has visitado alguna vez? Es un lugar muy divertido. Te encantará. Naciste para estar allí...

Y se desapareció con Masaru. Apareciendo en una caverna, con un atril y un libro encima.

–Este es el Grimorio. Es como vuestro libro de las sombras, pero mejor. Está lleno de magia oscura—dijo pasando las páginas con la única mano que tenía libre. –Gracias a este libro, podrás ayudarme.

–¡Masaru! –Shôto despertó de una horrible pesadilla y un sudor frío empapaba su cuerpo.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Katsuki adormilado. El otro no le respondió, salió corriendo por el pasillo hasta la habitación del niño y encendió la luz.

–¡Masaru! –del susto, Kirishima se cayó de la hamaca y dio de bruces contra el suelo.

–¿Qué está pasando? –dijo el pelirrojo dragón recuperándose del golpe.

–¡¿Dónde está?! –Shôto, alterado, sujetaba la mantita con la que había tapado al niño para dormir.

–No lo sé... ¿En vuestra habitación? –dijo Kirishima asustado.

–Tranquilo. Si está en esta casa, lo encontraré—dijo el rubio desde la puerta y desapareció. El bicolor se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y se llevó la mano al pecho.

–No está aquí... Algo me dice que no está aquí.

–¿Qué estás haciendo con mi pequeño Masaru? –preguntó Mitsuki a Stain. Apareciendo a su espalda.

–Sólo necesito su ayuda. Lo devolveré a su casa pronto—mintió el demonio sin nariz; ignorándola. Centrado en el Grimorio.

–¡Masaru! –gritó la rubia, y el niño apareció en sus brazos.

–¡Devuélvemelo!¡Esto no te incumbe! –gruñó furioso Stain.

–Me incumbe, porque es mi nieto—dijo y desapareció.

Stain entonces sacó su katana, furioso. Dispuesto a encontrar a la mujer demonio y acabar con su molesta vida.

Mitsuki corría por el inframundo sosteniendo al niño contra su pecho. –Tengo que sacarte de aquí... –musitó aterrorizada. El poder de Stain no le era desconocido. Y para colmo, algunos de sus secuaces se cruzaron en su camino. La rubia no tuvo más remedio que luchar, lanzando bolas de fuego a diestro y siniestro. Dejando al niño en el suelo junto a ella. Sin embargo, los enemigos no dejaban de llegar de todas partes. Rodeándola.

No tardó mucho en verse sobrepasada por la situación. Agotada. Herida. Temiendo por su vida y por la de Masaru. Hasta que de repente, todos cuanto los rodeaban desaparecieron envueltos en llamas. Cuando se recuperó de la impresión, se dio cuenta de que su nieto era el que había exterminado a todos aquellos demonios a la vez y la miraba sonriente desde el suelo.

–Eres increíble, pequeño mío.

–¡Masaru! –La voz de Shôto les llamó la atención. Y vieron aparecer al bicolor, nervioso. El niño alzó los brazos hacia él y se dejó coger. Aunque no era Shôto. Stain mostró su verdadera apariencia y apuñaló con la katana a Mitsuki antes de que esta pudiera arrebatarle el niño de las manos. –Te has metido con el demonio equivocado—dijo antes de desaparecer nuevamente.

–No está aquí—dijo Katsuki alterado. Ya todos en la casa estaban despiertos y preocupados.

–Se lo ha llevado. Se lo ha llevado Stain—dijo Shôto convencido. Continuaba de rodillas en el suelo del dormitorio del niño, con la mantita en la mano.

–¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Se supone que viene a comerle la cabeza. El Masaru del futuro no nos contó nada de un secuestro—dijo Tôya.

–Pues ha cambiado de planes. ¿Dónde va a estar si no? –comentó Shôto a punto de llorar. –Masaru no se desaparece fuera de la casa. Utiliza los poderes aquí dentro. Sabe que fuera no puede ir. Y menos solo. Además, mi corazón me lo dice. Él lo tiene y le va a hacer daño.

–Si se lo ha llevado... Lo mataré con mis propias manos... –dijo el rubio. Entonces, de repente, escucharon un fuerte ruido en el piso inferior y bajaron corriendo las escaleras hasta el salón.

Mitsuki estaba junto a una estantería y había hecho caer los libros y las figuras que había en ella. Sosteniéndose para no caer por la debilidad que le causaban sus heridas.

–Mitsuki... –Shôto corrió a sujetarla, y la hizo tumbarse en el sofá.

–Stain tiene a Masaru... –dijo ella con dificultad. Tensei no había tardado en inclinarse sobre ella para tratar inútilmente de curarla.

–¿Le ha hecho daño? –preguntó el bicolor con el corazón en un puño.

–Aún no... Lo necesita—miró entonces a su hijo. –Está con el Grimorio. Creo que quiere quitarle sus poderes.

–Hay que darse prisa—dijo el rubio.

–¿Tú sabes dónde está ese Grimorio? –preguntó el bicolor a su marido sintiendo el coraje y el valor de enfrentarse a quién fuera en ese momento.

–Sí.

–Y ya tenemos listo el hechizo para matar a Stain gracias a la advertencia del Masaru del futuro—dijo Tôya.

Fuyumi pasó al bebé Tenya a los brazos de Tomura.

–¿Pues a qué estamos esperando? –cuestionó la peliblanca poniendo los brazos en jarras.

Katsuki tomó de la mano a Shôto, que a su vez daba la mano a su hermana, y esta a su hermanastro. Haciendo así, que todos se aparecieran en el inframundo.

–Tened cuidado con Stain—advirtió Katsuki. –Si ya le ha quitado los poderes a Masaru, puede que no tengamos oportunidad de...

El demonio de largos cabellos continuaba delante del libro y con el niño en brazos que lloraba a pleno pulmón.

–Cállate—dijo Stain como si escupiera la palabra con desprecio.

–¡Masaru! –gritó Tôya y el niño orbitó hasta sus brazos. Entonces lo pasó a los de Shôto, que lo abrazó con fuerza y dejó de llorar.

Stain no se movió. Aún dándoles la espalda. Enfadado, cerró la mano en un puño que pronto se vio cubierto de una poderosa bola de energía oscura.

–Digamos el hechizo... –Fuyumi sacó un pequeño papel de su bolsillo dispuesta a leerlo de inmediato junto a sus hermanos; sin embargo, todo eso se vio interrumpido con lo que ocurrió.

Stain se volteó deprisa, y la bola de energía que tenía en la mano fue a parar al rostro de Shôto, lanzándole hacia detrás varios metros. Masaru, que había estado entre sus brazos, salió por los aires también, pero se desapareció antes de darse de bruces con la pared rocosa. Katsuki ipso facto mutó su cuerpo al demoníaco, y se enfrentó a golpes con el otro intentando esquivar los incesantes movimientos de la katana.

–¡Shôto! –Tôya se inclinó sobre su hermano para intentar curarlo, pero éste permanecía inconsciente y con parte del lado izquierdo del rostro sangrando profusamente. Masaru también se materializó junto a su cuerpo y le tocó una de sus manos inertes.

Escuchaban a Katsuki pelear sin descanso contra Stain. Y gritándole infinidad de insultos a voces tan estridentes que podrían haberles hecho estallar los tímpanos. Fuyumi, a la desesperada, comenzó a recitar el hechizo aún sola, lo cual no tenía ningún efecto.

Masaru entonces rompió a llorar de nuevo de un modo desolador. Las lágrimas empaparon su pequeño rostro y ni él mismo podía secarlas con el dorso de sus manitas.

–¡Muere! –oyeron gritar a Katsuki en cólera.

Y Stain se convirtió en cenizas..

El rubio se quedó petrificado por lo inesperado de lo ocurrido. Stain había conseguido esquivar su último ataque, así que no había motivos para que hubiera muerto. ¿Acaso era una trampa?¿Se materializaría ahora y le atacaría por sorpresa?

–Bakugô... –llamó Tôya haciendo que mirase en dirección a su familia. Y allí estaba el niño. Con la piel tan oscura como la suya. Junto al cuerpo del bicolor. Ya no lloraba y permanecía con la mano en alto. En dirección hacia donde segundos antes, había estado Stain.

En cuanto los ojos de Katsuki se encontraron con los suyos, el niño volvió a mostrar su aspecto humano.

Corrió junto a Shôto y lo cogió en brazos.

–Aquí no puedes curarle... –dijo al pelirrojo viendo la gravedad de la herida. –Cuanto más tiempo paséis en el inframundo, éste lugar se irá alimentando más de vuestra magia buena. Debe ser algún hechizo que hizo Stain. Sacado del Grimorio.

–Grimorio que nos llevaremos para destruirlo—dijo Fuyumi cogiendo el libro antes de que todos desaparecieran de allí y aparecieran en el salón de la casa.

Mitsuki se levantó del sofá en cuanto vio el rostro de Shôto.

–Destruye el Grimorio—le ordenó el rubio a su madre, mientras dejaba que Tensei se ocupase de Shôto. El niño sollozaba en brazos de Tôya y se lo pasó a Kirishima que lo acunó inútilmente porque no había forma de que parase de llorar.

Las manos de Tensei se iluminaron sobre la piel del bicolor, y cerró la herida. Aunque no pudo curarla del todo, y una especie de quemadura cubría parte de su rostro. –No puedo hacer más... –indicó el peliazul desconcertado.

–Stain era un demonio muy poderoso y le hirió en el inframundo—aclaró Katsuki, pero algo más tranquilo. La respiración de Shôto era regular y parecía perfectamente estable. Y no pasó demasiado para que abriera los ojos.

–Masaru... –musitó incorporándose. Tôya estaba con Mitsuki, y Tensei también. Uniendo magias para poder curar por completo a la mujer demonio.

El niño se le enganchó del cuello como un koala en cuanto Kirishima se lo entregó.

–¿Y Stain? –preguntó el bicolor confuso. Lo último que recordaba era estar en el inframundo. Katsuki se sentó a su lado.

–Masaru lo exterminó—dijo notoriamente orgulloso. El niño le miró sonriente, con hoyuelos en las mejillas y él le revolvió el cabello con la mano.

–Ha devuelto el equilibrio—dijo Mitsuki completamente recuperada. –Stain había sembrado el terror entre los de su especie. Ahora no hay nadie que pretenda reclamar ningún título. All For One ya no existe. Y Stain tampoco. Este niño ha dejado muy claro lo que le espera al mal si se mete con los Todoroki—le guiñó el ojo a Masaru, que continuaba la mar de feliz en los brazos de su padre.

Fuyumi también tenía a su bebé con ella. –Y le habremos cambiado todavía más el futuro a nuestros hijos...

–Libro de las sombras—dijo Tôya y el libro apareció en la palma de su mano. –Voy a apuntar todo lo que hemos aprendido para las futuras generaciones... Así llegado el momento, se lo podremos pasar a ellos –Tomura le pasó un bolígrafo y tomó asiento.

–Me parece una buena idea—comentó Shôto. Katsuki le acarició la mejilla izquierda, tocando la quemadura que por suerte parecía no dolerle.

–Te sienta bien...

–¿El qué?

–Estar vivo. –Entonces miró a su hijo y le guiñó el ojo. –Buen trabajo.

Después de eso, Mitsuki volvió al inframundo y destruyó el Grimorio. Muchos demonios se enfadaron. Hubo luchas. Muertes. Pero al final, el orden se estableció de algún modo.

El apellido Todoroki causaba temor entre los seres de oscuridad, y un sentimiento de seguridad entre los seres de luz. Y en cierta manera, todo eso ayudó a que pudieran llevar una vida relativamente normal.

Fuyumi y Tensei continuaron casados y felices dentro de la casa familiar; viendo como su pequeño niño se convertía en un poderoso luz blanca. Un Tenya que mostró tener una gran sed de conocimientos y cuyo sueño llegó a ser convertirse en profesor de la escuela de magia. Fuyumi consiguió que su restaurante, el T³, llegara incluso a importantes publicaciones de prensa escrita y medios digitales; y Tensei, como Anciano, se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a mejorar y adaptar las leyes mágicas para los tiempos modernos que vivían.

Tôya y Tomura nunca se casaron. Tôya cumplió su palabra de que nunca lo haría y el peliceleste compartía esa opinión. Ambos se mudaron a un apartamento más íntimo y continuaron con sus empleos, pero el pelirrojo, también le había cogido el gustillo a eso de ser luz blanca de futuras brujas y brujos a los que ayudaba y enseñaba todo lo que había aprendido. Sumado a que había conseguido sin discusión el mayor de los Todoroki, el haberse convertido en el tío más molón de todos.

Katsuki, Shôto, Masaru, Kirishima y Sansa también buscaron más intimidad. Un ático moderno en pleno centro de la ciudad más acorde con su estilo de vida. Katsuki continuó siendo abogado, ayudando a familias con problemas, y Shôto, por supuesto, no dejaba su consulta psicológica. Ambos igual de enamorados que el primer día aún sin manifestarlo con palabras. Lidiando con los posesivos celos de Katsuki y con las criaturas sobrenaturales que continuaban cruzándose en su camino. Masaru creció feliz, y bondadoso. Un alumno modélico de la escuela de magia. Un jovencito que distinguía a la perfección el bien del mal y utilizaba sus poderes en consecuencia. Inseparable de su primo Tenya incluso cuando les tocó ir a la universidad.

Tal parecía que el haber descubierto el libro de las sombras aquella noche en el desván, había cambiado la vida de todos indiscutiblemente para mejor.

_**Fin** _


End file.
